Danae
by anarane2
Summary: Love, plots and intrigue in the newly formed court of King Arthur...
1. Chapter 1

"One more push Anna, I can see the baby's head."

The labouring woman took a deep breath and pushed, bearing down hard. Within minutes the wailing of a baby filled the hot dark room. The mother closed her eyes and taking a deep breath to steady her beating heart and the knot that had formed in her throat.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

The midwife hurriedly wrapped the child up and gave it to one of the maids.

"Thais…the child…what is it?"

"It is stillborn my lady." She said softly.

"I heard the cries! It is alive!" she cried out her voice rising.

The midwife shook her head.

"Then let me look on my dead baby before you take it away!"

"No lamb! Tis bad luck! Come, you have three other fine children who need you. There will no doubt be another in no time. Let it go."

"It's a girl, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Thais' eyes filled with compassion for her mistress. Although this had been her third child it had been a long and difficult labour… and for nothing.

Anna started crying.

"At least let me kiss and caress her once before you take her…" she sobbed holding her arms out towards the child in the maid's arms.

"No lamb. Best not to see her at all. The master's orders." The midwife said her voice full of compassion and sorrow for the young woman.

"Aye! The master's orders…"she whispered letting her arms fall.

She recalled his words when she realised that she was pregnant again and had announced it to her husband.

"_Anna, two daughters and one son are, I think, enough. If this be a girl child she will be exposed at birth."_

"_But my husband…"_

"_I need sons Anna, not daughters!" he said his voice rising._

"_My husband..." Anna said pleadingly._

"_Anna the matter is settled."_

"_Even in my far off land from where you took me, my people whom you scorn as barbarian savages never left their children to die!" she cried out derisively._

_He had looked at her coldly for a moment before he had turned and walked out of the room._

Anna focused on the kicking bundle held in the maid's arms.

"Please Thais is there no way to save my baby?" she cried, beseeching the older woman with her eyes.

The midwife shook her head and nodding to the maid urged her out. Anne sobbed stretching her arms out. Thais pushed her back against the pillows while another maid gave her something warm to drink. The tea laced with a sleeping draught was strong and her eyelids started to feel heavy. Lying back on the pillows she closed her eyes although her tears still flowed.

"He will have no more children by me I swear it by Christ my saviour!" she whispered hoarsely.

The maid hurried down the narrow corridors to the master's quarters. He was surrounded by his me drinking and playing at dice. As soon a he saw her he motioned for her to approach. The room fell immediately silent. Opening the blanket she presented the baby to him. The hopeful expression died on his face. His eyes hardened.

"Take it away and do what must be done!" he ordered and turned his attention back to his men, a servant handing him a goblet of wine. The maid wrapped the wailing baby and turned and left the room. Making her way into the courtyard, she saw a servant making his way towards her. Handing the bundle to him she gave him his instructions and without a backward glance left.

No sooner had the woman disappeared into the house than the man parted the blankets and looked at the baby. He saw that although she was still covered in blood she was fair. She had stuffed her tiny fist into her mouth and was sucking furiously. He covered her up and left the courtyard. He walked along the narrow alleys but instead of taking the road that led out of the city, he turned into another road, one that led to the more affluent neighbourhoods of the city. Stopping in front of a house whose door was flanked by two lit torches, he knocked hard. Within moments the door opened and after whispering something to the servant who answered the door was shown in. The man stood in the atrium looking up through the opening in the roof to the night sky. Sudden footsteps were heard and he saw a matronly woman hurrying through the doorway, the folds of her silk gown flowing behind her.

"Flavius tells me you have a girl child." She said quietly.

The servant nodded and parted the blanket. The woman peered down and smiled.

"The daughter of Anna and Constantine Valerlius Castus." The man replied.

"If word gets out that I didn't expose the baby it will be my head!" he said nervously.

"You worry needlessly. My discretion is absolute! See that you don't blurt it out during one of your drinking bouts!" she warned taking a heavy leather purse from her side and handing it to him. The man reached out and took it, a smile spreading on his face as he gauged its weight.

"One hundred gold pieces is more than ample to buy not only the child but your silence as well." The woman said softly, a smile playing on her lips.

The man nodded and turned to leave. Just then the baby woke and started to cry. The woman clapped her hands and a servant appeared.

"Charmian take the child. From now on she is your charge and you will be her foster mother." The young woman nodded and took the baby quickly disappearing through a side door. A wave of guilt washed over the man, and he wondered if perhaps death was not in fact better than life for this child.

"The child will be taken care of?" he asked looking after the retreating form of the younger woman.

"If she is as cruel and clever as her father, and as beautiful as her mother, then her name will be known throughout Byzantium."


	2. Chapter 2

"Danae!" the man cried out as he arched his back driving one last time deeply into the woman underneath him. She tightened her legs around his waist and clutched his shoulders, clinging to him as she too cried out his name in her release. He collapsed on top of her and lay there for a few minutes before rolling on his back and pulling her into his warm embrace. They both rested content in each other's arms. Danae stroked her lover's chest lightly, rubbing her cheek against his beating heart. The man was magnificent and the hours they spent together pleasurable indeed. She felt him ease her onto the pillows and watched him as he got up to go to the flagon of wine which stood on a table in the corner of the room. He poured a goblet and held it out to her, when she shook her head he drained it and came back to bed. Gathering her once more into his arms he caressed her long soft hair.

"I love your hair my jewel. In the light some strands stand out against the brown and gleam against it like fine spun gold and copper." He murmured against her ear.

"I'm happy I please you my lord." She smiled against him.

She turned and placed small kisses along his jaw before sighing contentedly and snuggling closer. He chuckled and turned to look down at her. Why couldn't she have been his wife? He would have been the happiest man in Constantinople. Power, wealth, a noble background, noble enough to give him immediate audience with the Emperor whenever he requested it, and a wife whose beauty not only surpassed the other women in the city but whose mind could rival the most clever men of the time. They had been together for over two years, ever since old Demetrius who was dying had called him to his home and entrusted him with his most precious jewel – Danae. That's what Demetrius had called her and that was what Justinian called her as well. He had been intrigued by her from the first moment he had been introduced to her, but what caught him was her intelligence and wit. She stimulated his mind as well as his body and he had been the first man to awaken her as a woman. When they had lain together the first time he was surprised to find her untouched, thinking Demetrius had already had the pleasure of finally making her a woman. He was surprised to discover that Demetrius had treated Danae as a daughter rather than a lover, but then he was an old man well over seventy at the time. He now realised that with each day that passed his need for her grew, not only as a mistress but as a companion. When the Emperor had asked to see him, telling him that the Pope requested his aid with regard to the newly emerging kingdom of Britain under the rule of Artorius Castus, his first thought was how he could not leave Danae behind. She had been granted her freedom by Demetrius and although she appeared happy with him, of late he sensed a restlessness in her that at times frightened him. He did not want to risk loosing her to another man while he was away and he had decided to ask her to accompany him. He smiled with pleasure for it would be the first time that they could share their lives openly without having to think about any insult or offence to the woman he was married to and who had borne him his children.

Artorius Castus. He remembered him well since they had shared the same tutor and later had trained as soldiers under the same commanding officer. He came from an old Roman family on his father's side, his mother being a foreigner but who had been granted Roman citizenship as a favour to his father after a victory in battle, thus enabling Constantine to marry her. They had had three children, he recalled, Artorius and two other girls who were married in the city to Greek noblemen. He had not been an exceptionally bright child, but he was compassionate and just, always defending his principles and his friends even to his own detriment, which was usually ten sharp slaps on his opened palms delivered by their tutor. His father had been sent back to Britain as commanding officer to a group of Sarmatian knights safeguarding Rome's interest in that province. Rumour had it that these knights were not men but demons in the guise of men. An unruly group of savages who refused to embrace Christianity and civilised behaviour, but who were ruthless on the battle field, their military skills being legendary. Artorius or Arthur as he was now called had assumed his father's position after Constantine fell in battle and when Rome withdrew her legions from the island he successfully repelled an attack by the Saxons with the aid of his knights and the natives of the land. Now he had been crowned king and Justinian had been requested to travel to Britain as the Imperial representative. To what end he did not know, being told he would be informed on his arrival to Rome. He would be leaving within the month and he was determined to take Danae with him. At least there she would be with him and God knows there would be no other men who would be able to catch her eye or her heart. Although he was in love with her he was no fool, he knew that in their relationship he cared more than she did and although he often saw her look at him with tenderness it was not with the love he hoped he would invoke in her one day for him. He frowned for a moment thinking of Arthur but then dismissed his jealous thought immediately. His old friend was, he had been told, married to a native woman and he was too moral and ethical to try to capture his old friend's mistress for his own.

He smiled and drew her chin up with his finger, kissing her lightly.

"What say you to travelling my jewel?"

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"And to where does my lord wish me to accompany him?" she smiled her eyes lighting up with pleasure.

"I have been called to Rome by the Pope. It seems he has something to discuss with me of outmost secrecy concerning the new kingdom of Britain. The details will be given to me when I arrive in Rome. Would you like to come with me my jewel?" he asked, more a plea than a request. She looked into his eyes and smiled, cupping his face with her hands and drawing it down to hers.

"Nothing would please me more my lord." She whispered before claiming his lips softly.

_If only she had been my wife _he thought before losing himself in her touch.


	3. Remembering

"Good morning!" Charmian smiled brightly when she saw Danae open her eyes. Danae turned to see the bed empty beside her.

"The master rose early this morning." Charmian informed her.

"Hmmm…" Danae stretched her arms towards the bedposts before sitting up and taking the glass of pomegranate juice Charmian handed her.

"He told me to prepare you for a journey. Seems I am to come along as well." She grumbled.

Danae looked at her and smiled.

"It's not as if we're always moving about Charmian! And besides I'm dying to see Rome! They say all the greatest minds have been gathered there and I'm so looking forward to seeing and learning new things!"

Charmian's jaw dropped.

"Rome…?" she stuttered.

"I thought we were going to the master's villa for a few days to get away from the wife!"

"Charmian…" Danae's tone of voice held a note of annoyance.

Charmian sighed and went in to prepare her mistress' morning bath. Danae followed after her, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"My lord also mentioned Britain but that is not settled for certain…"

Charmian looked at her in horror.

"Britain!" she shouted, "All that place has is heathens and savages! They don't even speak Greek or Latin there!"

"Well time to see how the other half live don't you think? No all together different from the world you and Julia once showed me perhaps…"

"Puh! At least they were Romans not…not…what are they called anyways?" Charimian asked with a disgusted expression.

Danae shrugged her shoulders and laughed. Taking a step towards her she hugged the older woman to her and whispered.

"At least you can't say you won't have seen the world!"

The older woman cringed and Danae made her way out onto the spacious balcony that overlooked they city. The house was situated in the outskirts of the city, away from the crowds, squalor and stench of the centre, in one of the most affluent quarters. From this distance the city that had been established as the new capital of the Roman Empire by Constantine the Great sprawled before her. The sun reflected off the Bosphoros river that flowed next and through the city ensuring its wealth and prosperity and its great walls glittered in the morning light, impregnable in their defence of the city and its people. She smiled as she recalled her conversation with Charmian.

She had been 12 when her world had tumbled down. Growing up she knew that she was an orphan. She had never known a mother or father but that did not mean she was unhappy or wretched. Far from it, she looked upon Julia as a child might see a great aunt and Charmian had come to take the place of a mother for her. She lived in a beautiful house with servants, fine clothes, books and tutors. From a young age she had shown a precocious intelligence which was encouraged by Julia. Half her day was devoted to Latin, Greek, mathematics, rhetoric and literature while the other half was devoted to music, dance and what Julia called "acquiring a sense of aesthetics". She enjoyed her lessons and her tutors praised her highly for her quick mind and also for her beauty which showed exceptional promise even as her young age. She had friends too. Other girls, who also were orphans, and lived in Julia's house. Her childhood had been a happy and carefree on until one day a maid had spilt milk on one of her books and Danae had scolded her.

"My books are the most important things to me Ina! Please be more careful in the future." She had told the girl.

Ina had turned malevolent eyes on her.

"Much good they'll do you! In the end you'll only be spreading your legs for any man with coin enough to mount you!" she spat

Danae had gone still, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Ina turned as if to leave, regretting her outburst, not out of any kindness towards Danae but for fear of punishment.

"I asked you a question!" Danae said her voice rising, "I demand an answer!" she said haughtily, standing up and drawing her small frame to her full height. Ina's temper flared.

"Only that no matter how many things you may learn, you're only being prepared for one thing! To be sold to some nobleman who will fuck you whenever and however it takes his fancy, so don't raise your little nose to me! At least I'm a servant and not a whore!"

Danae looked at her for a moment before striking her across the face and ordering her out of her room. She was shaken to the core unsure of what to do. She didn't dare ask Julia or Charmian and decided to discreetly question some of the other slaves, but instead of her fears being laid to rest they were only confirmed. For a few days she didn't say anything to anyone. Julia saw the change in her and drew her aside, asking what ailed her. She had shaken her head and recoiled ever so slightly that Julia knew something was afoot. Danae was crushed unable to accept what had been told to her, anger and rebellion flaring within her. She decided to leave and one morning after taking only food from the kitchen and the clothes on her back she slipped out of the house. She didn't know where she would go but she had decided that begging in the streets was far more appealing than being….she couldn't even bring herself to say the word. She didn't get very far as her absence was almost immediately noticed and Flavius was sent out to find her. She was brought back to confront a worried Charmian, a meek Ina and a stern Julia. After a gruelling questioning period, it was Ina who broke down and told Julia what had happened. She was dismissed and demoted to laundress with a sever warning not to be seen in Julia's presence again. Turning to Danae Julia told her to rest in her room, excused from her lessons that day, but to be ready to go for a walk that evening.

_A walk?_ Danae thought as she made her way to her room. A maid had prepared her bath and a fresh gown had been set out for her. After a light meal that evening, Flavius came and escorted her down to the courtyard and helped her into Julia's carriage. They set off, but rather than continuing along the wide avenue which was flanked by beautiful villas, they cut into a small street that led towards the hippodrome. This was the section of the city where the poorer population frequented.

"Ina told you a half truth Danae." Julia said looking at the girl closely.

"You were not orphaned child, but exposed at birth. The servant charged with the task of leaving you to the mercy of wild animals sold you to me, partly out of pity and partly out of greed. As you have no family to protect or sponsor you, your choices in life are limited. The first is to remain a slave, working out your life for some noble family, sold at whim if your work does not please your master, used by him as he pleases, given at whim to whomever the master chooses and beaten for even the slightest mistake made. The second is to become a whore as Ina said, selling your body to men without the luxury of choosing who _you_ want to be with to earn enough money to get by, worse off than a slave since a slave is fed and housed by the master. And that while you are young and free of disease since no man is willing to pay for an old, ugly or sick whore. The third choice, which is rare and only if you are exceptionally lucky, is to become a hetaira. This is the path that I have set you on."

The carriage stopped and Flavius drew the curtains back.

"Cover yourself and come!" Julia said stepping out.

"Stay close behind me, don't speak, only look and listen." She commanded in a low voice.

She walked towards the hippodrome and stepped into one of the darkened arches that surrounded the stadium. Flavius walked ahead, holding a lit torch. Danae saw dirty, unkempt women milling about. Their skirts hitched up to their waist, some exposing themselves to Flavius, others fondling their breasts with a lewd expression on their faces. Turning the corner Danae saw women and men together. Some women were pushed against the walls, their skirts up while men pumped furiously against them. Another woman was on all fours her legs spread and an incredibly filthy man was thrashing against her while she was pushed forward, her face almost in the dirt covered by her matted and filthy hair. Yet another, heaving and grunting, was on top of a woman who lay on the ground. The stench was unbearable as were the grunts and moans she heard. Danae stood there, her eyes wide, bile rising in her throat. She felt Julia tugging on her cloak and let the older woman lead her out of the arches and across a small narrow alley to a two storied building. Julia pushed the door open and stepped in. Danae close behind her. This time the stench assailed her nearly knocking her over and she retched. Julia held a handkerchief out to her and sternly urged her on. In small rooms, more cubicles than rooms, were women who were tending to their clients. Danae stared in horror before turning and fleeing. Julia followed close behind and found the girl leaning against the wall, bent over and vomiting the contents of her stomach. Julia came up to her and whipping her after whipping her forehead, led her back to the carriage. They set off moments later, the curtains open to the night to let the cool, clean fresh air revive Danae.

"Those, Danae were whores. You will never be that. As I said earlier you are to be a hetaera, as I was before you." She said quietly, seeing that she had caught Danae's attention.

"What is that?" the girl asked curiously.

"A woman who is a hetaerae is usually drawn from the upper classes. She is either of nobility, who for some reason cannot marry legitimately and so becomes a companion and mistress but to only one man. Others are like you, from a noble family who has decided that the child, usually a girl, is not desirable and so is exposed. Usually a servant who is assigned to expose the child will instead sell it to someone like me, who brings the child up and trains her to become a hetaira."

"Julia, why? You have wealth, a home, a comfortable life…" Danae asked in a small voice.

"I have been fortunate in my life Danae. The man who had bought me was more a husband than a lover to me. I am a foreigner and therefore by law cannot marry a Roman citizen. My family came from the east, they were rich and noble, and I had a wonderful childhood, until one day the Romans came and sacked my city. I found myself a slave, sold to a young Roman officer whose eye I had caught. He kept me as a mistress but as the years went by we fell in love and so he never married, choosing instead to live with me, and when he died he left his estate to me and as I had no children, I decided to take young girls in and to train them. It has maintained my lifestyle, and ensured that I will not die impoverished, but above all, I take pride in the women whom I have trained, almost the pride of a mother for her daughters." Julia said with a smile.

Danae looked down at her hands, her curiosity and her pride at turmoil. In the end, her curiosity won out.

"My family was noble?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes,"

Danae looked out of the window.

"Do you not want to know who the family is?" Julia asked amused.

After a few moments pause, Danae shook her head.

"If ever you want to know, ask me. If I no longer live Charmian knows who they are. Not that they will ever recognise you. For them the little girl born to them died years ago." Julia said putting her arm about Danae's shoulders.

"Danae you have no family to provide you with a dowry so a respectable marriage it not possible. In some ways you're luck because wives are rarely loved or appreciated by their husband. Noble women are given in marriage for two reasons. To form alliances between families and to provide legitimate heirs. That is where their duties and usefulness end. They are taught only how to manage a household and nothing more. They cannot engage in conversation with their husbands on a level to capture their interest nor can they please them in the bedroom since all these women know is to spread their legs and nothing else, as if by lying on their backs they greatly honour their men. When a man seeks a hetaera for himself he wants not only a companion but also a mistress. In short you will be to him what his wife can never be - a life partner. In the end hopefully you will win his heart and his mind. The man who chooses you will know this as well as his responsibilities towards you. The law may bar you from a legitimate union, but it does protect you as well as long as you are clever enough to realise that your fortunes depend on that man and make the most of it.

"Will I be able to have children with this man?"

"Of course, as long as you realise that your children will never be recognised as his legitimate heirs nor can they be put above his wife's children."

"That doesn't seem very fair somehow." Danae said thoughtfully.

"No, which is why most of us choose not to have any." Julia said sadly.

"What if he is old or ugly Julia?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"Child you have read too many romances I think! Never seek a man for his appearance. Handsome men are usually vain and arrogant, too used to getting what they want. The quiet not so handsome men are the ones' whose hearts can be touched and who can appreciate what they have." Julia said thoughtfully.

"Do you remember your history lesson about Pericles and Aspasia, Danae?"

Danae nodded.

"Aspasia was born in Melitus and was not an Athenian but she had come from a noble family and she was clever. She became a Hetaera and met Pericles who fell in love with her."

"Yes, she was loved by him so much that he tried to divorce his wife and change the law allowing women like Aspasia citizenship so he could marry her! Even Socrates respected her and had a high regard for as a person, not just a woman!" Danae whispered.

"I see your tutor's praise is justified. Julia smiled.

"Child, learn your lessons well, all of them. As of tomorrow I myself will begin to train you in the Eastern techniques of how to please a man. If you follow my advice you will perhaps one day be a free woman and independently wealthy. If you're really lucky you might end up marrying and having children." Julia said and squeezed her hand.

Danae had taken that experience to heart. By the time her education and training had been completed she was not only a breathtakingly beautiful woman but refined and highly cultivated.

Many men came to Julia offering her a price that would have tempted the devil himself but Julia had come to love the girl as her own and so was careful who she chose to give Danae to.

In the end, Danae was given to Demetrius, a nobleman who had lost his wife and only child twenty years earlier in the plague that had swept the city. He was an old friend of Julia's who often came to her house to play chess with her. He had no intention of buying a Hetaera, but Julia saw him often looking at Danae and knew he remembered the daughter he had lost. It was not long before he came to the house every day either to play chess with Danae or to take long leisurely walks with her discussing the books he often brought her to read. In the end he gave an offer to Julia, which was no where near what she could have gotten for Danae, but which she accepted.

Demetrius was kind to her and she felt affection for him. He never made any sexual demands of her, choosing to regard her more as a daughter than a mistress and he was the closest thing Danae had ever had to a father. She was by his side when he died five years later as was his nephew, Justinian, a young nobleman. Demetrius had taken to inviting the tall handsome blonde man to dinner enjoying his company. Demetrius never extended his invitations to Justinian's wife whom he considered a stupid and arrogant woman, barely tolerating her in the same room when he could not avoid such a meeting.

"What a pity that woman hadn't died when she was born but lived to be a blight on this world!" he would often grumble when he had to see her.

"Wonder how poor Justinian tolerates _being_ with her…" he would wonder aloud his nose wrinkling and a look of utmost disgust on his face.

"If I trusted myself to keep my food down, I'd ask my nephew…"

Danae would often laugh at him and tell him that not everyone could be perfect.

"No my jewel, they can't, but they can at least keep their mouths shut and try to looks half way intelligent even though they aren't!" he'd grumble, his good humour restored.

And so Justinian became a regular visitor to the house. Danae was impressed by his cleverness and for the first time felt her body yearning for a man's touch. One evening, after dinner Demetrius announced that by the terms of his new will Danae was granted her freedom along with his house and money which he had set aside for her. The remaining part of his estate was to go to Justinian, his only heir and asked Justinian to watch out for Danae's interests. He was visibly relieved when Justinian told him that he had long wanted Danae for his own. That night after the young man had left, Danae and Demetrius sat out in the garden.

"Are you angry Danae that I asked Justinian to act as your protector?"

"Danae looked at him and after a moment's pause smiled.

"No, although I wish you had discussed it with me first."

"My jewel, you have given me the peace and happiness that my own child would have given me if she had lived. I wish I could adopt you as my own and make sure you were married before I died, at least knowing that you would have the protection of a husband. The laws are at times cruel in their zeal to protect. Justinian is a good man who loves you. I have seen how he looks at you and I know that you hold his heart. What I want to know is do you think you can be happy with him?"

Danae looked at him for a few moments with all the affection and love she felt for him.

"I would be content…father." She smiled.

Demetrius gathered her into his shaking arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Then I know I will be at peace."

Upon Demetrius' death Justinian all but moved into Danae's home with her, preferring to spend all his time there than at his own house with his wife. His wife had proven a thorny problem and she now fully understand her foster father's distaste for the woman. She was crude and unrefined, lacking all social manners. In short an illiterate imbecile, but whose father was a wealthy nobleman. Justinian bitterly regretted his lot, more so after he had met Danae. For him Danae was his jewel, the woman who he could live the rest of his life with and for whom he felt pride and admiration. Danae was happy but she wasn't in love with him. Love, this was something that she hadn't given much thought to in the past but which occupied her thoughts of late. On the last midsummer's night eve, Charmian had come home from the festival with a blossom from and apple tree. She gave it to Danae and teased her saying if she put it under her pillow she would dream of her true love who was none other than Justinian.

"Did you take one for yourself as well?" Danae asked her teasingly.

"Ha! No! With my luck I'll end up dreaming of an ass! Which is the lot of most women I might add…" she said scornfully.

Danae had laughed at her and gone to bed, not knowing that Charmian had slipped it under her pillow. That night she dreamt of a man shrouded in a mist. He was not a tall man, being of average height and on the thin side. She couldn't discern his face at all and when she woke in a sweat all she could remember were a pair of amber brown eyes that left her breathless.

She turned to fluff her pillow up with the intention of going back to sleep but then saw the blossom and was shaken. She picked it up and held it in her hand before carefully setting it on the table next to her bed. Superstitious nonsense she told herself and went back to sleep. In the morning Justinian was there and she forgot the dream. She was fond of Justinian, especially at the beginning of the relationship, but of late she had grown restless, a pair of amber eyes haunting her sleep, and turning her thoughts to things she knew were not possible for her. Her life lay with Justinian and the security and comforts he offered her so lavishly. And yet she could not forget the feelings the dream had invoked in her. When Justinian told her about the journey to Rome she was pleased for she felt that her life had come to a standstill. A change would do her good.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist which brought her out of her reverie. She was pulled back against Justinian's warm strong chest and felt his lips nuzzling her neck.

"Where do your thoughts travel to my jewel?" he asked huskily.

"To you…" she smiled and turning in his arms reached up and kissed him.


	4. Changes

The crossing to Britain was calm and uneventful, as had been their stay in Rome. Danae was shocked by the filthy conditions of the city and appalled by the people, especially the Pope. She had been presented to the pontificate who had been polite and courteous towards her but who had made her skin crawl. She had told Justinian that she had no wish to see him.

"You don't like him my jewel, do you?" he asked in an amused tone.

"No. I have the impression that the man is ambitious to the point of ruthlessness and cares more for power and wealth than the people's spiritual salvation." She said scornfully.

Justinian smiled and nodded.

"Your judgement of his character is absolutely correct. Unfortunately, I must tolerate him until I carry out the emperor's orders and those are to represent his holiness in Britain."

Danae looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Justinian are you planning on taking up residence on that island?" she asked.

"Would that be so unpleasant my jewel? To stay there together and live in peace and happiness?" he asked tenderly.

Danae looked at him and smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Dreaming again Justinian? We both know that your home, your life and your wealth, as do mine, lie in Constantinople and not some remote kingdom that was once a Roman province."

Justinian laughed and tweaked her nose.

"You're right, as always…" he teased her.

Danae was saddened by the decrepit conditions of the buildings and disappointed by the small market, always comparing it to the great market of Constantinople where one could buy everything imaginable. She was interested to see that spices, silks and other goods from the east that she had taken for granted were considered luxury items and very rare and she wondered where Rome's economic greatness had gone. After several weeks she chose to remain at home, teaching Charmian how to play chess or writing long letters to Julia describing what she had seen or done. She wished Julia were there, she missed her company so. Justinian she saw in the evening when he returned from his meeting with the pope. It was with a sigh of relief that she heard Justinian tell Charmian to prepare for their journey to Britain.

"Don't see what you're so happy about!" Charmian grumbled to her.

"If Rome bores you, you'll be driven to distraction on that crummy little island. I've heard they don't speak proper Latin let alone Greek! And as for intellectual stimulation, I can see you talking to yourself within the month, or even worse talking to me!" she complained.

That night during their evening meal Danae spoke to Justinian about their intended journey. She didn't like to question him about his meetings with the Pope because she saw that they not only tired him but also left him anxious, and so she tried to keep his evenings as pleasant and light as possible, amusing him with stories of her day which usually involved the various mishaps or complaints of Charmian. Tonight she wanted to know what he was to do there.

"The pope has asked me to represent his interests in Britain." He told her softly.

Danae looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Britain has only recently declared itself a kingdom, is it of such economic and military potential that the pope seeks to open relations with it. Besides, what interests can Rome have there now? From what you've told me, Rome decided to abandon the island and pulled her legions out two years ago."

Justinian smiled at her.

"Yes, but Artorius Castus is still a Roman officer and so under Rome's command."

Danae looked at him.

"You mean the pope has chosen to still view Artorius as a Roman officer…He, I'm sure might disagree." Danae said evenly.

Justinian's eyes twinkled and a smile spread on his face.

"Oh come now! You can't be serious!" Danae laughed.

"They all but abandoned the island and the people to the Saxons! That Artorius or Arthur as I have heard he is called managed to defeat them was not only a stroke of military genius but luck as well. Besides, he has been elected king Justinian, he did not claim kingship through military power. The Pope's claim therefore is not a legitimate one." Danae argued.

Justinian smiled at her amused by her outrage. She really did despise the Pope.

"I don't think you need a genius to tell you that! So I think you're wasting you time on this mission and I can only hope I can find something to amuse Charmian while we are there!"

"Perhaps my jewel, but it has given me the opportunity to live with you openly and for us to be together. Not such a waste after all, at least not for me." He said kissing her softly.

She smiled before gently pulling back. He looked at her closely. Lately he had the impression that she was aloof. Her behaviour towards him had not changed and their lovemaking was just as passionate as it had been , but he sensed that something preoccupied her. He had asked her only the other night if something troubled her but she had only laughed and said something about dreams. By the time they left from the port of Ostia she was visibly relieved to put Rome behind her although he had warned her that Britain was even worse than Rome.

"I won't complain!" she had reassured him.

"It's not the comforts or lack of comforts that make me uneasy Justinian. I wish I knew what it was. There are times when I feel as if I am coming to a fork in my life. I sense a change in the air but I cannot identify what it is."

He had looked at her in surprise before taking her into his arms.

"I too sense a change my jewel." He whispered, tempted to reveal the secret and the hope he held, but deciding against it. He did not know how Danae would react if she knew the true objective of his mission nor of what he had asked in exchange for its successful outcome. He had come to know her even better in the last few weeks and what had surprised him was her sense of justice. She would support a side or cause even at the risk of her own interests. Her sense of loyalty was strong as well. If she committed herself to someone or something she was perfectly capable and stubborn to stay until the end.

"Tell me something my jewel." He said turning her to look at him.

"If it were possible for us to marry, would you marry me?"

Charmian, who was preparing their bed for the night, gasped and looked at him, a smile spreading on her face. Danae looked up into his eyes,her face expressionless.

"Justinian, why ask something that can never be?" she whispered looking away, not trusting herself to keep her eyes as expressionless as her face.

"Changes _are_ in the air Danae but we must be a little patient." He whispered against her hair.

That night, long after Justinian had fallen asleep Danae lay awake next to him listening to his steady breathing while her mind and heart were in turmoil. That damn dream! Until she had had that dream she was content and at peace. She could have lived her life with Justinian and if he had asked her to marry him she would have been pleased. She could have looked forward to a happy life with him and to children, but that dream had somehow changed her and had made her think of the one thing she was resigned to never having – love and all that the word entailed. Suddenly she longed to be back in her house in Constantinople surrounded by familiar sights, sounds and faces that made her feel secure. Would she marry Justinian if it were possible? Her mind said yes while her heart screamed no and a little voice somewhere deep inside her whispered "_wait"_

The next day Charmian all but fell over herself she was so excited.

"Charmian, men like Justinian aren't free to marry! For God's sake the man has a wife and I don't have the right to marry him. I can marry anyone I want to marry as long as he isn't Roman." She said in exasperation.

Charmian looked at her stunned.

"I've know you since the day you were born. Don't tell me you'd say no to him?" she gasped.

Danae looked at her before slowly nodding.

Charmian's legs gave out under her and she fell on a stool.

"Are you witless? Why?"

Danae looked at her with a troubled expression before going over to her chest and taking a small box out. Opening it carefully, she took a dried apple blossom out and held it up for Charmian to see.

"Because of_ an apple blossom_? Charmian all but shrieked, disbelief stamped on her face.

Danae shook her head.

"Because of a pair of amber brown eyes…" she whispered

Charmian had refused to speak to Danae for the rest of the week. She was so angry at her. It took all of Danae's charm to bring her round, but in the end she softened. The crossing over was calm and they were met by carriages which would take them to the fortress. Justinian rode up ahead leading the caravan with the soldiers who had accompanied them. Charmian and Danae rode in the third carriage, the curtains drawn back so they could look out onto the countryside.

"Everything is so green, the colour of an emerald," Danae said "and the rising mist makes it look almost mystical."

"My arthritis will be acting up again by morning!" Charmian grumbled, peering out to see ahead.

"No fort in sight yet, wonder how long we'll be in here!"

Danae smiled and was about to chide her when she heard men shouting. Justinian rode up and told the women to pull into the centre of the carriage.

"Saxons!" one of the soldiers cried out.

Suddenly a group of men dressed in animal skins spilling out from the surrounding forest attacking the soldiers who had pulled out and formed a tight circle around the carriages. Charmian looked on in terror while Danae rummaged in a small chest at her feet and pulled out two daggers, handing one to Charmian. She looked out in time to see a second group of men charging into the fray. The blood, panic and carnage that ensued were in Danae's opinion, indescribable and continued for what seemed an eternity to the two women. Danae could see their soldiers and the second group of men were gaining ground and soon the Saxons who had not fallen in the battle beat a hasty retreat into the forest. Danae looked out to see where Justinian was. He was covered in blood but he had a broad smile on his face as he approached what seemed to be the commander of the group of that had come to their aid. Quickly she wrapped her cloak around her and stepped out of the carriage, Charmian following behind.

Justinian was leading the man towards them.

"Come Arthur, I want you to meet Danae. Danae my old friend Artorius Castus."

Arthur stopped short for a moment looking at Danae. Justinian looked over at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No, it's just the lady bears a strong resemblance to someone I knew well in the past. I am pleased to meet you lady and welcome you to Britain. I trust your trip was not as eventful as today." Arthur said, a smile on his face and his eyes warm and friendly.

"No my lord, it was most quiet and peaceful, to the point of utter boredom!" She laughed, surprised by the ease she felt in his presence.

"These men my lord are you knights?" she asked gesturing toward the men who waited a short distance away. They were filthy and covered in blood, but all sitting upright on their war horses, proud, formidable and foreign looking. They were waiting for their commander to give the signal for departure and one caught her eye immediately. He had long lanky hair that covered his face and what seemed to be markings on his cheekbones, but what stunned her was he sat there licking and sucking his knuckles, oblivious to the people around him.

"Yes my lady. They will be presented to you when we return to the fortress."

"Thank you, I'd like to thank them for their aid." She said looking back at Arthur and smiled. Inclining her head she turned and climbed back into the carriage.

Charmian had settled on her side of the carriage and was smiling smugly to Danae.

"I think after a few weeks here Justinian will seem like Adonis…"

Soon they were on their way and within the hour they had arrived. The carriage stopped and Danae quickly climbed down and felt her slippers sink into mud, her feet slowly sinking into the soft earth. Charmian stood on the first step with an expression of acute distaste on her face.

The men were patiently waiting to be dismissed by Arthur. Danae involuntarily wrinkled her nose and moved aside to let Charmian step down, but the older woman wouldn't budge.

"Charmian come down!" Danae whispered.

"_In the mud?"_ she asked incredulously.

Danae had to stifle her laughter at Charmian's expression.

"Bors, Tristan help the ladies." Arthur commanded.

This comment brought a smile to the knights' faces, including Arthur's. The large man with the shaven head cast a look heavenwards while the expression on his companion's face, who moved forward with him, could not be seen, concealed by his unruly hair, but she distinctly heard him grunt. As he approached her she lifted her head proudly.

"I can manage on my own thank you. Help Charmian!"

The dark knight stopped in his tracks while the other knight chuckled behind him. Justinian laughed and walking over extended his arm to her, which she took gratefully. Charmian bunched her cloak up with one hand but still hesitated to climb down.

"Ya aren't doing it right Tristan!" The older knight said walking up to Charmian. He reached up and hoisting her down, carried an indignant looking Charmian to the entrance. This elicited a roar of laughter from the other knights.

"As if ya haven't seen it done a hundred times!" the sturdy man quipped returning to his companion.

They were escorted into the main hall where a beautiful woman named Guinevere welcomed them and leaving the men behind with Arthur escorted the women to their quarters to wash, rest and prepare for dinner. She had been given her own quarters and she was secretly pleased, having decided that it was time to put a little distance between Justinian and herself. His attentiveness towards her was beginning to stifle her and she longed for a little space to breath.

By the time someone came to escort her to the main hall she was a vision. She wore a tight fitting gown of aquamarine blue which matched the colour of her eyes and which flared gently at the hips. Her hair was loosely pulled back by sapphire clips and fell in soft waves down her back. Matching slippers and sapphire earrings completed her outfit. Silence fell in the room when she was announced and she paused at the door, unsure of what to do as no one had informed her of the customs of Arthur's court. Guinevere quickly got up and came over, taking her by the hand and leading her to the table, next to Arthur who stood waiting for her. They remained standing while the knights were presented to her, each knight looking at her closely except for the one name Tristan, the grunting one as she had referred to him earlier to Charmian, who didn't spare her a glance. Indeed she wondered what he looked like under that mass of unkempt hair, but quickly dismissed him as another knight was presented to her. She was also introduced to several women, all of them wives either to Roman officers who still remained in Britain or to the knights. Of the women, she took an immediate liking to Guinevere and Vanora, and an almost instant dislike to one Roman woman named Livia. This latter had looked at her with narrowed eyes as if measuring an adversary, something that struck Danae as odd considering that it was the first time the woman had laid eyes on her.

The conversation that evening was light. The food was simple but delicious and the company generally pleasant. She noted that no entertainment was presented during dinner not even musicians. Very simple indeed. She was seated next to Guinevere but her eyes for some reason constantly strayed to the woman named Livia. She noted that Livia's eyes kept darting to the knight Tristan more often than could be considered casual and was amused to note that for his part, the knight never looked once at her, preferring to keep his face down with his nose in his cup, grunting no doubt when someone asked him something. She still couldn't see his face and she caught herself wondering what he looked like. Her curiosity would no doubt be laid to rest soon enough she mused and was drawn back into conversation with Guinevere once again. As soon as dinner was over Tristan stood up and left and with wry amusement she noted that mere moments later Livia quietly slipped out of the room. Danae had smiled to herself and turned her attention once again to Guinevere. She liked this woman and would have liked to stay longer but after the food and drink all her exhaustion coming out and so bid the company good night and excused herself. Guinevere offered to escort her to her rooms, but Danae shook her head and with a smile told her she could find her own way back.

Twenty minutes later she was still wandering down dimly lit corridors cursing herself for having gotten lost. If only she could find her way back to the main hall she could try again. She was also irritated that she had not come across one person who might have helped her.

As she walked down the corridor she heard someone moving just ahead and harsh breathing. With a sigh of relief she quickened her pace and turning the corner collided into a hard body.

She was thrown backwards onto the stone floor, but despite her confusion she saw the whirl of a woman's gown quickly ducking into a doorway and the knight named Tristan cursing and trying to pull the laces of his breeches together.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he asked in a harsh voice looking down at her.

"Me? Me?" she yelled.

"Christ man have you no room that you must rut like an animal in heat in the corridor?" She shot back as she scrambled to her feet.

Tristan didn't deign to answer her, his attention focused on trying to straighten his clothes.

"You shouldn't be here!" he shot out pushing his hair away from his face and looking down at her.

Stumbling backwards, Danae stood speechless with shock as she looked into amber brown eyes.

"Christ!" she mumbled and took a step backwards.

Tristan looked at her wondering what had possessed her. It wasn't as if she had caught him doing something unnatural, far from it.

"I…I…" she stuttered.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering if perhaps she was a half wit, a beautiful half wit though… he thought as he felt his loins begin to throb again.

"I'm lost…" she whispered.

"Your quarters are on the other side, follow this corridor to the end and turn left, it will lead you there. Do you want me to take you?" he offered gruffly but soon regretted it when she vigorously shook her head, and before he could say anything else she tore off without a backward glance.

"My such courtesy…" he heard a voice from the darkened doorway across.

Tristan turned and smiled.

"Did she see you?" he asked Livia as she came up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Too shocked by what you were doing to me lover…" she drawled and pulled his head back down to hers.

Danae reached her rooms in moments and leaned against the door to catch her breath.

Those were the same amber brown eyes that had haunted her dreams she shuddered. Was this who she had been dreaming of all these months! This grunting, inarticulate, rutting Sarmatian pagan? She gasped and walked quickly to her trunk. She threw the lid back and taking the little box which held the apple blossom she had treasured and saved all these past months, turned to the fireplace and threw it into the fire.


	5. First impressions

Tristan made his way to the tavern where most of the knights had gathered to after dinner. He wandered in and after picking up a jug of ale went and sat down at the table next to Gawain.

"So Tristan, what do you think of our new visitors?" Galahad asked him nudging Gawain.

Tristan shrugged and took a gulp of his ale. As the conversation continued, Tristan sat deep in thought. Livia had asked him the same question that night and he had responded in the same manner.

"You aren't one for words Tristan, but my the things you can do…" she had laughed and pushed him against the wall pressing her body against him.

"Livia…" he said looking down at her.

"Anything my lover, just ask and it's yours!" she breathed huskily into his ear.

He took her by the shoulders and pushed her away.

"Goodnight." He said and without a backwards glance left.

They had been lovers for over a year and at first he had been quite proud and pleased with himself that a woman of her status had sought him out. The forbidden had fascinated him at the beginning and he liked the sense of urgency their lovemaking had had. Much different from the whores he had been used to and besides, Livia was clean and took care of herself, and after she began with Tristan he knew that apart from her husband, she only laid with him. He was content with his life until Livia had started to hint of a more permanent relationship, what she would do with her husband he did not know. That was when his ardour began to cool, but in a place like the main fortress at Hadrian's Wall, his choices of bed partners was limited. It was either Livia or the whores and he had grown out of the habit of visiting whores, finding them on the whole vulgar and filthy. He had changed in the last two years. He continued as Arthur's scout and his military duties were no different from what they had been in the past but he had learnt to read and write, as well as play chess. He had developed a passion for the game which he indulged in whenever he could find an opponent. He had also come to the realisation that he wanted a woman of his own. When Arthur and Bors had married he hadn't given much thought to it. When Gawain and Dagonet had settled down, he had noted that they were more content and happy almost at peace that they had someone to share their lives with and secretly he had begun to envy them. He had discussed this with Dagonet one night while they were on patrol and they had stopped for the night and were eating.

"It's nice to come home to a warm house rather than a cold and empty one." Dagonet had said.

"And to a warm bed no doubt!" Tristan had chuckled causing the other man to smile.

"When I was younger, women served one purpose for me, my life was centred around my duties and I felt I had no time to devote to life with another person. It down right scared me to be honest! But when I met Anna it was at a time when I felt my life needed a change and I was lucky to find a woman who understood and loved me." He paused looking into the fire.

"Now I am looking forward to the birth of our first child!" He said with a broad grin.

Tristan nodded, understating what he meant for he too was beginning to feel restless and found he ws no longer satisfied with what he had.

"Tristan, we Sarmatians are as close as blood brothers and do not be angered by what I am about to say."

Tristan looked up and slowly nodded.

"Livia is not for you." Dagonet said quietly.

Tristan looked at him surprised.

"I found out about you two quite by chance."

Tristan's eyes narrowed and Dagonet smiled.

"She will not bring you the peace you seek my friend and she will never understand you." Dagonet finished softly.

Tristan looked into the fire for a moment. His friend was right.

"Dagonet, I don't want to marry her, I just want to fuck her…"

Dagonet had burst out laughing, choking on his mouthful of bread.

"Good to see you haven't changed that much Tristan!"

It was true, he didn't want to marry Livia. He had come to know her for what she truly was. She was ambitious, scheming, vicious and very possessive and she would be given short shift if he met someone who stirred his heart, if there was such a person…

"…I heard that she had her own quarters so she obviously can't be married to Justinian." He heard Galahad say and he snapped out of his reverie.

"Perhaps a mistress then?" Lancelot said softly.

"She is incredibly beautiful and refined, quite well educated by the looks of it." Dagonet added.

"Best Anna doesn't hear you say that or you'll be sleeping in here!" Gawain shot out to him chuckling.

"No woman can compare to my Anna…" Dagonet replied smiling proudly.

Well, we'll know soon enough, I'll have news by morning. I'm sure Vanora knows more than any of us!" Bors said cheerfully.

Bors was now a happily married man with 12 children and please that his wife's friendship was valued by the new queen and her company preferred to the other high nosed Roman cows as he liked to call them.

"What do you think Tristan? Is she spoken for or not?" Galahad asked.

Tristan grunted and took another swing of his ale.

"That's one too many grunts in one day for my liking lad!" Bors chuckled.

"Still angered by her snub are you?" He teased.

"Bors I couldn't care less for her snub or for her! One more high nosed bitch to deal with if you ask me." He scowled.

The other men looked at him. Something had touched a nerve in the scout, that much was certain. They bade him good night and he was left alone with Dagonet.

"What happened?"

Tristan shrugged.

"She bumped into me and Livia in one of the darker corridors of the fortress…"

"Ah? Well it's not unusual for a man and woman to be walking along the same corridor Tristan…"

"Fucking…"

"Christ man have you no room to use?" Dagonet said in exasperation.

"That's exactly what she said. Well with the changes in rooms because of the new arrivals…and the heat Livia was in we didn't get as far as a room!" Tristan mumbled.

"Did she see who you were with?"

Tristan shook his head.

"Knocked herself on the floor and Livia quickly ducked into an archway. No she didn't."

"Worried Livia's husband will discover about you?"

Tristan shrugged.

"Livia means nothing to me."

"Does Livia know that?" Dagonet asked quietly.

"We only meet when the urge comes on us. We share no secrets or spend time talking. Seems I've made my intentions clear."

"You aren't much of a talker Tristan."

"She knows even though I've never said anything, besides these meetings have started to become scarcer in the last few weeks. I expect she'll be looking for someone else soon." He finished.

"Well, I don't see Lady Danae as being a bearer of tales." Dagonet noted softly.

"Nor does it concern her who you spend your time with, although I doubt she'll be coming anywhere near you for a while!"

Tristan shrugged.

"Suits me fine." He mumbled.

Dagonet smiled at him and rose to his feet.

"Too bad. I heard Justinian tell Arthur that she plays a wicked game of chess." And he walked off.

_Damn_ thought Tristan.

He hadn't played a good game of chess in months and he was tired of beating Arthur all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Charmian sat by the fireplace patiently waiting. This afternoon had proven quite eventful for her. After being unceremoniously carried to the entrance of the fort, no sooner had she recovered than she received the second shock more stunning than the first. A soft knock was heard.

"Enter!"

The door opened and standing slowly she watched as the man advanced towards her.

"Good evening Flavius."

He bowed.

"I must say I never expected to see you after so many years, and yet today I did and standing next to Arthur no less." She said.

"Nor I to see you and here of all places." Flavius said after a short pause.

"If memory serves me well, the last time we met was that night I left the baby girl with Julia."

"Sold, I believe is a more accurate word…" Charmian said quietly.

Within days Danae has settled into the life at the fort and to her delight had quickly become friends with Arthur's wife Guinevere as well as Vanora, Bor's wife and Anna, Dagonet's. She found their company cheerful and friendly and they took her into their circle with an ease and generosity that surprised her. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same for the Roman women of the fortress who quickly learnt of her status and were disdainful of her. The chief instigator was Livia who never failed to make vicious references to her every chance she had. She was outraged that such a woman had been so well received and lived as well, if not better, than the freed born Roman women who were of noble birth.

"She's nothing but a well trained whore who belongs to Justinian." She told Tristan one night.

"Yet she has the audacity to put on airs as if she were noble born and better than we are!" she spat.

Tristan looked at her with a smile on his lips.

The general consensus among the men at the fort was that she was also the most beautiful woman they had ever seen, but he wisely refrained from enlightening Livia as to that opinion.

"Guinevere says she is well educated, very kind and gentle. He said softly.

Although he had been avoiding Danae intentionally, he had a curiosity to learn more about her. No doubt due to boredom, he thought disgustedly. If the Saxons didn't strike soon or if he didn't find anyone to challenge to a good game of chess he'd go soft, he was certain of that. Arthur had taken to playing chess with Danae and he had complained that she had won every single game they had played, but Tristan wasn't about to challenge her to a game. Indeed, he had the distinct impression that if he was avoiding her she was doing the same with him.

"Guinevere's a Woad which means anyone who knows the alphabet is well educated and if they don't draw a knife on the first meeting they're gentle and kind!" she said spitefully.

Tristan looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"I'd be careful Arthur doesn't hear you Livia or it'll be the worst for you."

"Aye! You always defend the little queen don't you? If I didn't know you better I'd say you were in love with her! But remember one thing Tristan. You belong to me and I'll scratch the eyes out of any woman who even tries to come between us!" She looked at him and smiled.

"Livia I belong to no one. We are together because you're tired of that pig of a husband of yours and I have not found anyone I would prefer to spend my time with. When I do, it _is _over and you will not dare to do anything about it!" he said in a warning tone.

Livia's eyes flashed, still he was the only man around whom she treaded warily. That was why her fascination with him continued. Any other man would have been forgotten by now.

_We'll see about that_…Livia thought and smiled, her body stirring.

She looked at him and after a few moments slowly loosened the clasps of her gown and let it fall to the ground.

"In the meantime lover, come and take me to bed." She whispered seductively and wrapped her arms about his neck.

Tristan looked down into her eyes for a moment before slowly pulling her hands away.

"I believe it is your husband's turn tonight Livia." He said and turning left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Livia was stunned. Never had he denied her sexual advances. Turning she snatched a vase from the table and hurled against the wooden door. Her maid, hearing the noise that shattered the silence of the night, came running in from the adjoining room.

"Get out!" Livia screamed at the frightened girl who beat a hasty retreat.

Taking the robe that lay at the foot of her bed, she put it on and walking to the table picked up a goblet of wine. The table had been set and candles had been lit all around. Her husband was away on duty for the night and she had planned a quiet dinner to be followed by a full and leisurely night of lovemaking with Tristan. Taking a sip, she spat it out and hurled the goblet across the room. Suddenly the wine tasted sour and her anger was subsiding. Tristan's ardour for her was cooling and cooling quickly. She took a deep breath. Like everything and everyone in her life, she was the one that did the discarding. She had had countless of lovers both noble and common and always she was the one that walked away, never had anyone left her. Tristan would be no different, he would find that out soon enough. In the beginning of their relationship he had been passionate and he sought her out frequently. There were times that she had felt he couldn't get enough of her but of late it was she who did the seeking and he would leave her immediately after. Tonight he had not even touched her. She would set her man servant to watch him discreetly. If another woman was involved she would take care of the matter and she would find a way to rekindle his passion for her. She was more than confident that she would win him back. She always got what she wanted in the end one way or another…always.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story and review. It is most appreciated and to apologise for taking so long with the update but life has been hectic lately. I hope you enjoy the continuation!

"Arthur, haven't you got tired of losing to me?" Danae said laughing.

"One day I'll catch you off your guard and win, that's the only hope I cling to!" Arthur replied with a smile.

They were sitting in the main hall and had just finished their game when Tristan came walking in. He paused and was about to turn and walk out again when Arthur caught sight of him.

"Tristan! You have been avoiding our games and here I was thinking you'd have monopolised Danae's company at chess and I'd have to resort to ordering you out so I could get a chance to play."

Tristan had walked over and nodding to Arthur glanced over at Danae who avoided his eyes.

"Come sit, let's see if you have better luck than I at winning!" Arthur said rising and taking a stool

sat next to Danae and set the pieces on the board in place for a new game.

Tristan sat down and allowed Danae to make the opening move.

Two hours later they were still playing and a crowd had gathered to watch. Justinian had come to sit next to Danae and was pleased at her skill. Danae was concentrating on the board, glancing every now and then at Tristan whose expression could not be read. Neither of the opponents wanted to concede to the other but they were equally surprised at the skill each possessed as well as the cunning. In the end to their frustration the game was a draw and Tristan stood up.

"Well done Lady. Arthur I doubt you'll be able to win a game no matter how long you play with Danae!" Tristan said with a smile and turning bowed to her. Danae stood up and gave him a small smile. Their eyes locked and for a moment Danae felt that time had stood still. She felt a soft touch on her arm and turned to look into Justinian's smiling face.

"Without any offence meant to Arthur," Justinian said bowing respectfully, "it seems you have found an opponent who can finally challenge you my jewel." He said smiling.

"Check!" Danae said smugly much to Tristan's chagrin.

The woman was a fiend! She certainly could play chess. He made his move and leaning closer to her whispered.

"You won't take this game Danae!"

"That's what you said about the last one Tristan." She smiled and impulsively moved towards him.

Their eyes locked and for a moment she thought he would kiss her and she felt her heart skip a beat, but the moment passed and he leaned back into his seat. She smiled and turned her eyes back onto the board, not wishing to let Tristan see the disappointment which she felt. Tristan continued to look at her. He had been so tempted to kiss her, a desire he discovered he had after their second game together and which seemed to grow with every day that he spent in her company. He was sorely tempted to give in, but he felt that once he kissed her he would not be able to stop and she was not free. That much Justinian had made clear on the second evening that he and Danae met for a game. When the game had finished Justinian had come into the tavern ostensibly to have a drink with the knights and the conversation had turned to Danae.

"I'm entrusting her to your care Tristan during this time! Take care of her, for she is very precious to me." He had said good naturedly but Tristan recognised the warning and the claim. And yet, the more time he spent with her the more he felt drawn to her. At first they had confined themselves to the game, but then they started talking and Tristan was surprised at how easily

he could talk to her.

Danae in turn was surprised by his natural ability and ease to learn, and she discovered a warmth and sensitive nature behind this gruff façade. She started looking forward to their evenings together, the game being the pretence for their time together, and at night she would return to her room and wonder what it would feel like to be held in his arms. In such a short time Tristan had captured her interest and attention as Justinian never had, and she was sure Tristan found her company pleasing. At times she felt frustrated that he seemed to make a move towards her only to pull back again. At first she thought it was game, surprised that a man such as Tristan indulged in such tactics, but then realised that he hesitated and she wondered why. She did not know that Justinian had sought Tristan out, nor what he had said.

Charmian kept a close watch on these developments and of course thoroughly disapproved of all of this. She told Danae what she felt in no uncertain terms.

"Danae Justinian loves you child and can offer you a life that Tristan can never imagine."

Danae had looked at her with a surprised expression on her face.

"Charmian I never said anything about Tristan. Why begrudge me a little male company other than Justinian's?"

Charmian looked at her severely.

"You don't have to say anything child, I can see it in your eyes and the way you act. You no sooner set foot on this god forsaken land than you fall in love with a man whose fortune depends on his sword and who lives in a place that is a far cry from civilised society. And I need not mention his social standing and family….No doubt if he hadn't been called up for duty he'd still be in whatever village they found him tending pigs no doubt!" she said with a sniff.

Danae looked at her stunned.

"I...I don't love him!" she said and yet even as she denied it she knew it was true. She had lost her head over Tristan. She felt things for him she had never felt for Justinian before. Never once had she felt any jealousy or discomfort that Justinian had a wife, but when she thought of Livia and Tristan together her heart lurched and she felt a pang of jealousy run through her. Although Tristan spent his evening with her she wondered it he shared his nights with Livia and she realised that the thought bothered her very much.

"It's only a chess game Charmian…"

"I wasn't referring to that game Danae and I suggest you put an end to it before it's too late!"

Charmian said sternly.

"I'm no fool child and I have had my share of lovers in the past. Despite that man's appearance he has the charm and the enigma to make any woman lose her head over him if he sets his mind to it."

"It's Tristan we're talking about Charmian not that peacock Lancelot!" Danae said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Aye, and because he does not have Lancelot's cockiness or confidence, it makes him all the more dangerous for you let your guard down and he will touch your heart as no man has…"

Danae looked at Charmian before looking away.

"Child women like you cannot afford these feelings. You have become accustomed to a lifestyle which your lack of birth and rank cannot support!"

"Charmian I have my freedom and my house and the legacy that Demetrius left me! I am not wholly dependant on Justinian! Besides, Tristan has never once said or done anything that warrants such worry!" Danae said vehemently.

"For now…" Charmian murmured and turned away more worried than ever. Danae was drawn to the dark knight no matter how much care she took not to show it, Charmian knew her better. She also knew Justinian. If Tristan, a nobody, were to claim Danae as his and she accepted, Justinian's pride would demand vengeance and she was afraid that she would not be able to shield Danae from his anger. That night she met Flavius.

"What is it Charmian?" he asked.

"I want you to send a message to Julia. Tell her that it's of the utmost importance that she comes here."

Flavius looked at her in alarm.

"I have sworn your secret will be safe with me but I begin to fear for Danae." She said anxiously.

"I'm afraid Flavius. There's trouble brewing and only Julia can keep things under control."

Flavius looked at her closely, he had known her since she was a young woman and one thing he knew best about her was that she never exaggerated or misjudged a person or situation.

"What is it Charmian?" he asked her.

Charmian looked at him closely.

"Danae has fallen in love with one of the knights."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Tristan."

His eyebrows shot up.

"He is already involved with someone." He said slowly.

Now it was Charmian's turn to look questioningly at him.

"Livia." He said quietly. "Do not ask me how I know, I do. I am Arthur's servant and it is my business to know what goes on here."

"Does this Livia love him?"

Flavius paused for a moment before he answered her.

"She is a Roman citizen with a patrician husband. There is no future in the relationship and from what my sources tell me Tristan has become bored with her. She on the other hand has not and knowing Livia she will not willingly let him go to another woman." Flavius said quietly.

"Perhaps Danae has fallen in love with Tristan but what makes you so sure that he feels anything for her? Perhaps it's only a passing fancy or simply lust."

Charmian shook her head.

"If it were they would have already become lovers discreetly and no one would have been the wiser for it. No, in his own way he seems intent on winning her over and he uses the time they share over their game to do it, but whether it's because he too cares for her or whether he sees her as a potentially good match is what I don't understand."

Flavius looked at her and smiled.

"Of all the knights, Tristan is the one who least looks for social advancement or wealth. He's a strange man who I have difficulty seeing involved in a love match. But then, stranger things have happened and it would be wise to keep an eye on the situation."

Charmian looked at him and shrugged

"You know him I do not, but Flavius, if he becomes involved with Danae and she rejects Justinian for him…"

Flavius understood. Justinian was too noble and rich to be passed over for a foreign pagan. His pride would demand appeasement. He was beginning to become very wary of Justinian.

He had received information from his man in Rome that had troubled him. He had been warned to keep a close eye on Justinian as it seemed he and the Pope were plotting against Arthur. He was now waiting for more details before he could take matters in hand and he wondered what Danae's role in all this was. Perhaps Charmian was right after all.

"Rest easy Charmian. I will send word to Julia with a trusted messenger who will escort her here as soon as possible. In the mean time let us see how things develop."

Charmian looked at him with relief and after a quick nod left.

She made her way back to Danae's room only to find it empty. Cursing she sat on the bed to wait for Danae to return from wherever she had gone.

Danae couldn't sleep. She was so restless after her conversation with Charmian that she had left her room and gone up for a short walk along the wall. She needed to clear her mind. Charmian was right. Although at first Tristan had repulsed her, these last few days she had spent with him had stirred feelings in her that she never expected to experience. She only wished she knew if he felt the same. Probably not, otherwise he would have done something already and for once in her life she would have welcomed this man's attention.

She felt the cool summer wind on her face and looked up into the night sky.

"You'll catch a chill at this time of night without a cloak Lady." She was startled to hear Tristan's voice behind her.

"I couldn't sleep and thought it was warmer…" she said softly, her heart leaping.

Tristan walked up to her and taking off his cloak laid it on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered looking up into his eyes.

Her eyes were smiling and her lips were curved into a soft smile and Tristan succumbed to what he had so desperately wanted to do all week. He bent his head down and claimed her lips, his arms pulling her close to him. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her soft body press against his. He kissed her deeply and with a hunger that surprised even him. Danae closed her eyes surrendering herself to his fire. Their kiss continued until they were both left breathless. Breaking away, she leaned her forehead against his chin to catch her breath before lifting her face to his and this time it was she who kissed deeply, tasting the warmth of his mouth with her tongue. Tristan gasped and tightened his grip around her, feeling his desire for her spiralling, pushing her gently back against the wall. For a few moments he lost himself in her touch before he took her by the arms and gently pushed her away.

Danae looked up at him in confusion.

"Danae…we must stop.." he said trying to control his ragged breath.

She looked into his eyes, her confusion giving way to hurt and shame.

"I…I don't understand…is this a game Tristan?"

Tristan looked down into her face and gently swept a stray lock away from her cheek.

"No. It is no game Danae" he said softly.

"But you are not free…I should have respected that and I didn't…" he said taking a step away from her.

"whereas you are?" she said quietly..

He looked at her and knew that she was referring to that night she had stumbled on him and Livia. She took a step closer to him and lifted her head proudly.

"Things are not as they seem Tristan." She said before turning and walking away.

For a moment Tristan looked on after her retreating figure. Had it been any other woman he would have taken what was offered and not think twice of the consequences, but with Danae it was different. He did not want to share her or her bed with another man. Shaking his head he turned and made his way down to the tavern to see if he could find a cup of ale and perhaps for a moment forget these new feelings that had been tormenting him of late.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night Danae declined Tristan's invitation to a game and instead after bidding everyone good night excused herself, leaving the hall escorted by Justinian. Throughout the meal she had never once glanced in Tristan's direction. He on the other hand had fixed his gaze on her thinking that she was in the end like all the other Roman women he had known who when rebuffed turned their noses to him. As the evening wore on he fixed his stare more intensely on her, knowing that she sensed it, and it was with surprise that he realised that she wasn't angry with him but embarrassed. Her cheeks were slightly red and she tried to make her presence as inconspicuous as possible by not saying anything and drawing as little attention to herself as possible. He realised that she felt awkward after last night and he did not know what to do to make her feel the ease that she had felt in his company these last few days. We walked up to her asking if she would like to play a game of chess but she declined, keeping her eyes lowered as if she feared to look into his eyes. He cursed himself as he watched her leaving on the arm of Justinian asking himself what had possessed him to rebuff her the way he had the night before. She felt so right in his arms, her lips so soft and her kisses so sweet that it took every ounce of self control that he possessed to push her away. At that moment he had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. For the hundredth time that night he cursed himself and nodded to Gawain's invitation for an ale in the tavern. Perhaps a few hours spent there in the company of the other men and with enough ale in him he'd be able to go and sleep without having images of Danae in his mind and possibly ignore the heated longing that wouldn't allow him to sleep. As he left the room and turned into one of the corridors he felt a woman's hand clutch his arm. Half hoping that it was Danae he scowled when he saw Livia standing there giving him her most seductive smile.

"Good evening Tristan." She said and took a step closer to him.

He looked at her for a few moments before curtly nodding his head to her.

"I had hoped that you would have come to me earlier, but it seems that you are still displeased with me although I can't possibly understand why my lover." She whispered to him, moving close so that he could pick up the scent of her perfume.

She was using all her wiles on him tonight intent on ending the night with him in her bed. Of all the knights he was the only one who had caught and held her eye. He was the only one who was indifferent to her although that wasn't the case at the beginning. Although he had never pursued her in the beginning, when she had made her interest in him known he was most eager to seek her out and often. He had never told her how he felt for her and she wasn't sure if he held her affection but she knew he held her passion and she had missed his lovemaking. In bed none of her previous lovers could rival him and she found that after a few days of separation from him, her body craved his touch and oddly enough his alone.

Tristan continued to look at her dispassionately.

"Livia, I told you the last time we were alone that I am no longer interested in continuing our relationship, if you could call it that. I would think that a woman of your intelligence and social standing would understand that apart from our mutual lust, there is nothing else for us, and my lust has been sated."

Livia flashed him a look of venom before smiling into his face.

"Tristan, do not think that you can fool me. I am no idiot nor am I blind. So Justinian's whore has caught your eye. You have grown cocky if you think she'll let you crawl between her legs. Unlike myself and the social position and wealth I enjoy, she has to behave or else Justinian will throw her out and then she'll have no choice but to be taken by the common rabble like a common whore for a mere coin just to keep food in her stomach. Gone will be her fine silks and perfumes as will be her beauty when the rank and file finish with her. Unless of course you're thinking of keeping her yourself, but Tristan my lover you don't have enough coin to keep yourself in the modest lifestyle that you live let alone to maintain a woman of her tastes and demands."

Tristan looked down at her and felt revulsion course through him. Taking a step towards her, he shoved her against the wall and brought his face close to hers.

"Do not presume to know anything about me Livia nor to get involved in my life. Find another lover Livia for this one has gotten tired of you and your spoilt and demanding ways." He hissed.

With one last look he turned and left, leaving her in the corridor. She clenched her hands and her eyes flashed with anger.

_You will be mine lover and that strumpet will not ruin what I have so carefully planned. Soon I will be a wealthy widow with half the southern part of this island deeded to me and then we shall see…._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tristan stood on the wall gazing out onto the darkened landscape. He had intended to go to the tavern with the rest of the men but Livia had spoilt what little good mood he had felt earlier, if he could call it that. Should he seek Danae out and tell her he was a fool? To take what she had offered him and which he had so stupidly thrown away in one moment. There was nothing noble about Tristan, he had surprised himself with his outburst to her but then he realised that what he had felt was not nobility at all but pure selfishness, even more shocking for him since when did he care about whether he shared a woman or not with another man? He gave a swift kick to the wall and cursed under his breath. Livia was right, he would never be able to support her in the lifestyle she had grown accustomed to. Besides, who had said anything about supporting her? He may have the right to marry now but the thought had never crossed his mind. Or had it? Was he not weary of his lonely life? Aye, he was but he had never dreamt that he would want a woman like Danae. He had never thought he would meet a woman like Danae! He remembered the first day he saw her and the conversation that took place amongst the knights in the tavern that evening. Of all the men he was the one who had looked at her but had never thought to stake a claim even though she fascinated him. He knew what sort of a man he was and although he had felt the need for change he knew that he would never be able to catch or hold the eye of a woman like Danae. And yet here she was obviously wanting him as much as he did her but more surprising was the easy comradeship they had discovered that could exist between them. He walked a little further along the wall lost in his thoughts when he saw two people engaged in an animated conversation. He was about to turn and go when he heard voices.

"What are you afraid of Danae. I've known you too long not to realise that you fear something."

Tristan stopped and instead of retreating silently, he moved closer to the wall into the darkened shadows where he could not be seen.

"Justinian I do not fear anything, nor am I confused. I simply have realised that the time has come for me to grow on my own. I feel that the next stage of my journey is to be without you at my side. I'm sorry Justinian I...I don't want to hurt you but neither can I deceive you any longer…you have been too good to me for me to repay you that way…" Danae's pleading, soft voice trailed off.

"…Please let me go…" she whispered.

Justinian walked up to her and took hold of her by the arms.

"Why this sudden change of heart Danae? Is it something that I've done or not done? I know we have not shared a bed since we came here but that was your choice not mine and I respected your wishes. You are right you do owe me something. An explanation. That is all I ask of you!"

Danae looked into his eyes and saw his hurt.

"It is so difficult for me to put my feelings into words. I don't think I even know what I feel at this moment!"

Justinian looked at her for a moment before pulling her close into his arms.

"Try. Tell me why the only woman I have ever loved so much feels that she can no longer share her life with me…Christ and all his saints Danae I want to marry you!" he said in a pleading tone.

"Justinian, that is impossible! You have a wife and besides, even if you did not, I still could not marry you. I am not a Roman citizen." She whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"If you were a Roman citizen and if I were free would you marry me?" Justinian asked her pulling her close to look into her face.

Danae looked up into his face. It would be so easy for her to lie to him, but she couldn't.

"No, Justinian." She said softly.

Justianian was stunned. He stepped back and looked at her without saying anything for several long minutes.

"You were so happy with me in Constantinople, you wanted to come to Rome and then here with me, and yet no sooner did we arrive on this island than you realise you don't love me?"

"Justinian, I never said I loved you, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy with you, but I feel that a change is coming into my life and I cannot deceive you any longer." She said beseechingly.

"I need time to think, time to sort out my feelings, they're all so confused…."

"If we were here longer I would suspect that some other man has caught your eye, but I reject that thought because I cannot believe any man here who could keep your interest or give you the kind of relationship you want or need!" he said angrily.

"Please Justinian! I have come to accept the truth of my feelings for you, please do not make this any harder than it already is for me…or for you." She said softly.

Justinian turned away and looked up into the sky.

"Danae I will give you the time you ask and need and will not pressure you but just remember that I offer you marriage…No, do not interrupt me. Do you think I speak lightly? I would move heaven and earth for you and if I say I offer you marriage I mean it, although it is too soon to tell you the details or how it can be accomplished. I will also remind you that until recently you were an enslaved hetaira. Thanks to Demetrius' fatherly affection for you, you are now a freed woman and it was his dearest wish that you be settled and your future secure. I can give you that. Did Julia not tell you when she trained you that the ultimate good fortune of any hetaira is to marry the man she is with?" He turned to look at her.

Danae looked at him and nodded.

"I may have been exposed at birth and sold to Julia who brought me up to be a hetaira, but I have never been treated as one nor have I lived as one. Your uncle may have bought me but he was the only father I ever knew and he loved me as his own." She said quietly.

"So you chose me as your lover to please my uncle?" he asked coldly.

Danae looked at him.

"Please Justinian…"

"Answer me Danae!" Justinian took a step towards her.

"I need to know!"

"No, I did find you attractive as a man, and I was at an age that my body yearned for your intimacy. I was grateful and touched by your feelings for me and the way you tried to win me over, and I thought I could come to love you but I can't…" Danae said looking into his eyes, her own full of sadness.

He looked at her for a moment before wearily pushing his hair back.

"Will you leave then? Go back to Constantinople?"

Danae gave him a small sad smile.

"Justinian, you are still the closest being to me who I now realise I love as I would have loved a brother had I had one. I am still your friend and I will stay as long as you do but I just…"

"Don't want to share my bed any longer, though it's been a while since that last happened." He finished for her.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind Danae?" he said after a moment.

"No, but I would like your friendship Justinian. Know I will always look on you as a beloved friend and I hope you can come to feel the same for me." She said.

He looked at her and nodded, taking a step towards her and pulling her into his arms.

"I have to accept your wishes my jewel, there is nothing I can deny you even if it hurts me deeply.

I will be your friend, but I don't think I will ever be able to stop loving you…"

He held her tightly for a moment before he stepped away.

"Shall I escort you to your room?"

She shook her head.

"I want to stay here for a few minutes before I retire for the night. Thank you Justinian."

He nodded and quickly walked away.

Danae let out a sigh and turned to look out once more onto the darkened landscape. She was on her own now and she felt both relieved and frightened. Charmian would no doubt go throw a fit and have a seizure but at least she no longer had to pretend. She had felt guilt at the deception she had shown Justinian, especially after the evenings she had spent with Tristan. Nothing had happened between them but she felt guilt nonetheless because it was Tristan she thought of and longed for when she lay in her bed at night, not Justinian. How had that come about she was not sure. One moment she was horrified when she first saw his eyes, the same eyes she had dreamt of for so many months, and the next she couldn't stop thinking of him, looking forward to the time they spent together over their game of chess, prolonging the game to give her a few more precious moments in his company. Charmian was right. She had fallen in love with Tristan but he was elsewhere, with Livia, her mind recalling how she had interrupted their heated lovemaking in a darkened corridor. Suddenly she realised how Justinian must feel for as he had no choice but accept her feelings for him, she too must accept the fact that Tristan did not feel anything for her. Not even lust otherwise he would have taken her last night. Not that she wanted it to be that way between them, but his rejection of her even on the purely physical level hurt her feminine pride and she found herself wallowing in self pity.

_Enough! _ She told herself severely. _You will overcome these feelings and accept the fact that his body and his heart was elsewhere…_

"This is the second time you have come here without a cloak Lady,"

Her head shot up and she turned to look into a pair of warm amber brown eyes.

"…and this time I have left mine in my room as well." Tristan came and stood next to her.

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

It's not as cool as it was last night…" she smiled, her eyes bright.

"Did you just come out for a little fresh air?" she asked not sure what to say.

"No, I have been here some time now…" he looked at her and smiled.

"Oh…" she whispered, feeling her face warming.

Tristan reached out and pulled her into his arms, holding her close and looking into her eyes.

"I'm glad things aren't as they seem." He whispered before bending his head and kissing a stunned Danae.


	9. Chapter 9

Tristan drew his head away and looked into her eyes. He softly pushed a stray lock from her forehead and traced his finger down the side of her face before taking it with both hands and bending his head to once again taste the sweetness of her lips. Danae sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, her lips parting to invite his warm soft tongue to explore and touch hers with soft sensuous caresses. Breaking the kiss she looked up into his smouldering brown eyes, her own eyes sparkling with the need she felt for him.

"I was going to leave when I saw two people up here but when I realised that it was you I stayed…" Tristan said quietly, and Danae could have sworn that the colour of his face heightened.

She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"So you heard what was said…"

He nodded holding her close.

"There is so much I want to know about you Danae, and there is much I want to tell you…and I so want to be with you…"

She pulled a little from his embrace and looked into his face.

"For now Tristan, all I want to know is are you free to be with me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He smiled and bent down to softly kiss her lips.

"Yes. For once there are no shadows, there are no half truths, only light and what I feel for you and my need to show you _how_ I feel…"

"And you will not push me away, as…as you did last night" she looked down too embarrassed to face him.

He tipped her face up to look into her eyes.

"I regretted pushing you away the moment you left me last night…"

He put his arm around her waist and turning pulled her along the wall towards the stairs.

"Where are we going Tristan?"

She heard his chuckle in the darkness.

"My room….your room…any room where I can be with you alone…"

He felt her momentary hesitation and she pulled him slightly back. Turning, he once again took her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"Danae, do no fear me, I will not do anything you do not want or ask me to, but I do want to hold you in my arms and kiss you without worrying about someone stumbling on us…as well you know may happen!" he smiled, tweaking her nose.

She laughed.

"Then let us go to my room Tristan…"

Within moments they had reached Danae's room and she let out a sigh of relief that Charmian was not there waiting for her. No doubt she had seen Justinian escort her out earlier and would be discreet in the hope that Justinian would stay with Danae the night. Tristan took her in his arms and walked over to sit with her on the chair next to the lit fireplace. Danae looked at him her arms around his neck. His eyes were hooded but his gaze piercing and every now and then his tongue passed over his lips, lips which seemed to have gone dry suddenly. Tristan returned her gaze and smiled hardly believing that he was here in her room holding her in his arms with her own arms wrapped around his neck. Images of her had been tormenting his waking and sleeping hours, images of passionate lovemaking and yet now that she was here with him he felt an odd awkwardness he had never felt before, as if unsure what to do. Danae sensed his hesitation and a warmth flooded through her, touched that he was so unsure of himself and of her. Bending her lips to his she gently kissed him pausing to flick her tongue along his lower lip, enjoying the softness and warmth she felt. He opened his mouth to her gentle invasion, her tongue softly caressing his while he deepened the kiss and ran his hands from her lower back to her shoulders pulling her even closer all the while devouring her mouth with such hunger that she felt he was drawing the very breath from her. Suddenly he captured her tongue and started drawing on it sending a wild bolt of sensation through her, to her nipples and between her legs. She moved restlessly against him her own hands running down the length of his torso until they came to rest on his swollen member, which she could feel pulsating against her thigh. She broke the kiss and stood up, pulling him with her. In one fluid movement he was beside her, kissing her eyes, her nose and lips before trailing soft feathery kisses down her neck and across her shoulders.

"Danae…." He gasped.

"Hmmm…" she moaned against his ear.

"By the Gods, if you don't want this yet tell me now or else…." he groaned in a strangled, harsh whisper.

"I have never wanted anything or anyone so much in my life…" she whispered looking into his eyes, her own shining with her need for him.

"I want you to touch me, to feel me, to claim me Tristan…." She whispered to him, her voice caressing his senses like silk, causing him to breathe in sharply.

He moved to stand behind her, slowly drawing the belt that rested snugly around her waist before moving to the clasps at her shoulders. He unfastened them and as the silk robe fell away he kissed her neck and shoulder before moving down her back to push the gown over her hips, letting it fall and pool around her ankles. Slowly he pulled the pins that held her hair up and watched as the fine spun brown and copper strands tumbled down to her waist. Taking her hand he helped her step over her gown and turned her to face him. His eyes travelled the length of her body resting on her breasts, watched as her nipples hardened and turned a shade darker. Unable to resist or control himself, he bent his head and captured one of the hardened nubs between his lips holding it lightly between his teeth while his tongue gently caressed the tip. Danae moaned and swayed towards him, feeling her knees slowly give way. His arms came around her and he gathered her against his chest and gently placed her on the bed. When her hands came up to take hold of the laces of his tunic, he gently pushed them away.

"No yet my princess…I wish to give you pleasure and I fear I will not be able to control myself if I lay next to you unclothed…" he trailed off hoarsely.

He nudged her against the pillows and slowly started kissing and stroking her neck, her shoulders, arms and breast, slowly working his way down her body. He gently parted her legs and slipped his hand into her wet heat groaning as he felt his own body respond to her desire.

Danae arched her back squirming under him wanting to feel him against her.

"Tristan…" she whispered.

Tristan looked down into her smouldering eyes before bending his head to her breast and softly nuzzling it. She arched her back towards him but instead of taking the nipple into his mouth as she so desperately wanted, he stroked around it lightly before gently exhaling a long warm breath on the sensitive skin while his fingers delved between her moist nether lips to stroke the little nub that lay hidden there. At the same time she felt him draw on her nipple and the sensation which roared through her made her shake and buck under him.

"Please Tristan…I…want to feel you inside me, filling me, consuming me…." She wimpered.

"Not yet sweetling…"

He was controlling the sensations of her body, letting the tension build and ebb and all the while he murmured incoherent words that did not make any sense to her as he continued to stroke her, while she pushed against his hand craving more. She felt the tension building in the centre of her being, pulsating, gathering force making her writher against him and suddenly he stopped. She almost cried out in protest when she felt his tongue stroking her core. She arched wildly against him thinking she would go mad from the fire that was coursing through her. She felt like a rag doll in his hands. Suddenly she could take no more of the intensity and sitting up rolled him on his back while tugging on the laces of his breeches with shaking hands. He chuckled and helped her push the leggings over his hips. It was time he was given a little of what she had received and with one swift movement she took him in her mouth, her fingers caressing and playing with him. Tristan, caught off guard, fell back and groaned loudly as he felt his already swollen member growing even harder. He let her continue for a few moments before he dragged her on her back and with a nudge parted her legs and swiftly entered her. Danae gasped welcoming the fullness of his girth within her and started meeting his thrusts with her own, perspiration coursing down their bodies, the tension growing and building until she felt herself thrown into an abyss. Her body shuddered and her inner muscles clenched around him as with one final thrust he roared his release, feeling as if his heart had stopped beating. Time seemed to stand still for a little before he collapsed on her and rolling onto his back took her with him. Danae had barely come down to reality when she felt his hand caressing her back and heard him whisper words in a language she did not understand. They lay that way for some time, each overwhelmed by what they had just experienced together.

"Tristan?" she whispered trying to lean up to look into his eyes.

He looked down into her face.

"What did you just say?"

He smiled down at her.

"It was my native language and what I said was never have I felt such pleasure as I just did with you."

Danae looked at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Never Tristan?"

"Not that can compare to what you made me feel…" he said softly, caressing her hip with his hand.

"It was unfair though…"

He looked down at her, his expression questioning.

"All the pleasure was mine and I feel cheated of enjoying you…"

She felt the rumbling of his laughter against her.

"I suppose you're right, but I wanted you too much to risk not pleasing you, something that would have happened if I had let you take control. I almost did lose my control for a moment with your impatience woman!" he laughed.

"I think it's time you got what is owed you Tristan." She whispered her eyes darkening as she pushed herself against him tugging on his braids to pull him close and kiss his lips long and leisurely.

Slowly she started to caress him, allowing herself to indulge in all the fantasies she had had of him while she lay alone in her bed all those nights. She felt satisfaction and pleasure in using the knowledge that had been taught her about pleasing a man on Tristan, something she had never wanted to with Justinian. She let his sighs and moans guide her. Slowly she removed his clothing, nipping, suckling and kissing her way down his body, her own responding to seeing him slowly become exposed to her. His arms, chest and back were riddled with scars, some superficial, others deep and with infinite tenderness she kissed and caressed each one. He breathing soon became ragged and by the time she had finished exploring the contours of his abdomen she discovered that he was once again hard and she felt her own nipples tighten and a warm moisture gather where his lips had so recently caressed. She softly caressed his length before letting her tongue run up and down along the back concentrating on the rough patch of skin between his shaft and sacks. She heard him hiss and saw his push his head back onto the pillows. She was surprised by his virility, for within moments, his hardness was jutting out. He took her hands and sitting up, he pulled her across him so that she straddled his body.

She reached down between them and with one final caress along his length, guided him into her welcoming warmth. She immediately arched up against him as she felt him fill and stretch her. He started rocking and within moments the sweet friction began to build and intensify. He gripped her waist while she hung onto his shoulders, both looking into each other's eyes as if trying to bond not only their bodies but their souls. She quickened her pace as his manhood within her seems to intensify the pleasure she felt caressing and stroking her passage with each thrust. His eyes never left hers as he helped her increase the pace and only when the pleasure became almost unbearable in intensity did she slowly close her eyes.

"No sweetling, open your eyes and look at me. I want to see your eyes when you let yourself go…" he commanded huskily.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. His face seemed so beautiful to her that at that moment she felt like crying. As the tension continued to coil tighter she felt her inner walls contracting and at that moment she contracted the muscles even more, being taught that this eastern technique always brought a man intense pleasure. Sure enough, Tristan's eyes opened wide and with a gasp and a powerful thrust he pulled her towards him while spilling his seed deep within her.

At that moment she felt her own climax and calling his name out she shuddered above him, her hands holding on to him for she felt as if she were being hurtled into the air, their bodies joined, for one moment their hearts beating as one and their souls touching, becoming one.

It was many long moments before either one was coherent enough to think let alone speak.

In the aftermath of this intensity Tristan turned and kissed her lips lightly.

"This is how it will always be with us Danae, forever…"

She reached up and tenderly smiled at him, her eyes welling, her heart and mind at last feeling a peace she never knew she had longed for so much.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Danae sat in front of her polished mirror brushing her hair. She smiled as she thought of the previous night. Tristan once more had brought her to a shuddering climax before they both fell into an exhausted but peaceful sleep. Just before dawn he had woken and dressed.

"You are leaving already?" she whispered.

He came to her and bending over kissed her tenderly.

"I am to meet the other knights and leave for patrol. I will see you tonight sweetling…" he smiled seeing her eyes fill with anxiety.

He took her hand and kissed her palm before slipping from her room.

She had sighed and burrowed deeper into the bedding. He was an able knight and he would be back by her side before the day was over.

An hour later Charmian came bustling in with a glass of fresh milk and a piece of bread.

"Well, it's good to see you have finally come to your senses! There's the colour back in your cheek that hasn't been there for a while! And how is Lord Justinian this morning. I'm sure he has a smile on his face that won't fade in too much of a hurry!" she said happily.

Danae looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I am feeling a lot better this morning Charmian! It's a glorious day but I don't know to tell you what Justinian's mood is since I did not spend the night with him."

Charmian's smile faded.

"You didn't…spend…the night with _that man_ did you?"

Danae smiled at her and nodded.

"His name is Tristan, I can't believe you've forgotten it already. In any case you will remember it soon enough since he will be here a great deal of time in the future." She gently chided Charmian bracing herself for the storm ahead.

"And Justinian?" the older woman asked.

"I asked him to let me go last night…" she said quietly.

"And did he?"

Danae nodded, her expression thoughtful.

"Oh child, what have you done?" Charmian said sitting next to her.

"I have finished something that cannot be and started something my heart wants very much!"

Danae said to her putting an arm around her.

"Please do not worry Charmian and be happy for me!"

"Oh lamb! I hope that this is really what you want…" Charmian said, tears filling her eyes for did love Danae as her own.

Hugging her close she sent a silent prayer up to God that Danae be safe and happy.

Charmian did not worry about Danae being able to support her. Thank heavens for Demetrius' generosity! But she was worried that her unprotected status might cause her problems. A woman who did not have a family to protect her needed someone to take on that role and she wondered if this Tristan was an honourable man or if he simply wished to pass his time with a new toy. From what she had learnt from Flavius, that was exactly what he had done with Livia and anxiety started to gnaw at Charmian's stomach. What sort of relationship would these two have? What sort of relationship could these two have? She looked down into Danae's face. It shone this morning with a light that she had never seen there before and her eyes sparkled like jewels. She was in love. Well, every woman experienced that madness once in her life…she only hoped that her heart would come out of this in one piece…Well Julia would be here hopefully in a month's time and Charmian could only hope that things stayed peaceful until that time.

"Come child, time to eat something and get ready for the day ahead." She said softly bending to kiss her forehead.

The maids had come into the room and started stripping the bed linen and putting fresh ones on while Charmian prepared Danae's bath. As Danae lay back in the wooden tub she closed her eyes and thought of Tristan. She couldn't wait to see him again and wondered what she would do with herself throughout the day, knowing she would be too jittery to concentrate on anything for long….

Tristan had just returned from patrolling the southern outskirts of the forest to report that there was nothing in sight. It would be another quiet day today. He and Dagonet were riding side by side and he chuckled at the thought that today he was happy no Saxons had been sighted.

Dagonet gave him a side long look and smiled.

"I take it that you and the Lady Livia met last night?" he said staring ahead.

Tristan looked at him and scowled.

"Livia!" he grunted and shook his head.

Dagonet looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for Tristan to continue. Of all the knights, Dagonet was the only one Tristan confided in when he felt the need.

"No, it was not Livia. I think….I have finally met a woman who I want to share the rest of my days with Dagonet." He replied with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, does she know that?" Dagonet replied laughing.

"Well truth be told, we didn't speak much about that last night…"

"Had other things to deal with first did you?" Dagonet chuckled.

Tristan just smiled at him.

"I just worry that I will disappoint her in some way, that I won't be able to give her the things she is used to…"

Dagonet looked at Tristan for a moment.

"Danae strikes me as a woman who values and needs love and contentment more than anything else, otherwise Justinian would still be at her side, and he is not."

Tristan turned to look at him.

"Well, you have been more insufferable than is your habit of late and too quiet and thoughtful not to draw attention. Perhaps it was not obvious to the others but I knew that she was occupying too many of your thoughts, I heard you haven't won one game with her yet, and I wondered when you'd get around to approaching her."

Tristan looked at his friend and shaking his head smiled.

"I never would have if she hadn't asked Justinian to let her go…" he said softly.

Dagonet raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So she was the one who took the first step?"

Tristan shook his head

"It…didn't feel right pursuing a woman who seemed attached to another man. There were so many nights that I wanted to talk to her but what could I say? Leave Justinian and come with me? Dagonet what do I have to offer her? When I am alone these thoughts plague me but when she's with me I feel a foolish hope that I can have her in the end…I cannot put my thoughts in words…"

"In all the years I've known you Tristan you didn't give a second thought to whether a woman was attached to another man or a whole legion for that matter." Dagonet noted wryly.

"As for what you can offer her, the same that I have to offer Anna and Bors to Vanora. A home, love, contentment and later on children, although Bors has outdone us there!" he added on a lighter note, making Tristan chuckle.

"You are a knight Tristan in the service of Arthur, the king of this island. We have all earned our place in this court and even though you may feel that nothing has changed our standing has changed and the respect we have not only from Arthur but from the people we protect. If Danae is worthy of your love my friend she will recognise and value that, as well as see the man you really are." Dagonet finished.

Tristan looked at him and shook his head. Both men continuing on in silence lost in their thoughts. Dagonet was pleased that his friend had finally discovered a woman he could love and who would be able to sooth the beast that their enforced duty had created. All the men had changed because of that. They had become callous, hard and cruel, but each one had discovered that there was a woman who could tame the wildness and offer them the peace of spirit that they had been deprived of. He was happy that Tristan had finally met a woman who could make him feel hope again. Dagonet remembered Tristan when they had first met. He was a kind, intelligent and sensitive lad who had these qualities beaten or disciplined out of him. While some rebelled Tristan had chosen to retreat within himself and build a wall around him that wouldn't allow him to think too much of his actions and his life. He smiled when he thought of Danae. They had spoken a little and he was happy to find that she was not like the other women of the court. She was intelligent and kind and there was a light that followed her that warmed all who were in her company. Anna, his own wife was very fond of her as was Guenivere and that wild cat Vanora. That alone said enough to Dagonet of her character, as for her reputation…well he knew what Rome could do to people and perhaps she was a kept companion, but she had more grace and manners than those who claimed nobility without the arrogance or callously that marked those same so called well born…

"So, does this mean that you will be escorting the Lady down to the tavern to join us?" he asked with a grin.

"If she consents!" Tristan smiled happily, and he spurred his horse into a gallop, anxious to return to the fort.

"Well Justinian, my man tells me that no sooner did she get rid of you than she took my lover into her bed!" Livia said scathingly, shooting a venomous look at Justinian.

Justinian turned and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What are you worried about Livia, losing Tristan? He was never yours to begin with my dear, he was just one more who swelled the number of men you've had in your bed." He said in a cool tone.

"Just say that Tristan…means something to me…not that I expect you to understand. I thought Danae meant the world to you."

"She does, but I can't very well force her to be with me can I? Danae plays too important a part in my plans, without her I cannot hope to claim my reward from the Pope. No Livia, we have to find another way around this situation. I would never had thought that a man like Tristan could have captured her interest so…." He said more to himself than her.

"As much as you would have thought I would become your closest ally! Justinian that is your weakness, you are no judge of people!" Livia replied softly.

"Well, I cannot approach him, and even though I have sung her praises sort to speak to him, he seems not to put too high a value on virtue…"

"No, if he did he wouldn't have been with you Livia." Justinian shot back.

Livia flashed him an ugly look.

"Just remember that you need me as much if not more than I need you. My husband is already convinced that Arthur has become too troublesome to handle and that our personal interests are diminishing and it is a matter of time before I set my plans to convince him that he must be gotten rid of, so watch what you say and how you say it! Need I remind you who I am?"

Justinian let out a sigh.

"Enough Livia! The last thing I want is to start bickering with you…"

"Does Roman law still apply here Livia?" Justinian asked.

She nodded and watched him as he bit on his lower lip.

"Good. If memory serves me right to violate a Roman woman is punishable by death is it not?"

Livia nodded.

"Danae is not a Roman," She said quietly.

"No, but you are my dear…" he said smiling and bowed low.


	11. Chapter 11

Danae spent most of the day reading or just thinking about Tristan but as afternoon approached she grew restless and decided to go down to the market, hoping the time would pass quickly. She had never gone there before and although it was not as large or impressive as the one in Constantinople or Rome, she found the local wares for sale interesting, especially the metal objects, jewels and trinkets.

"Good afternoon Danae!" she heard Vanora's voice behind her. Turning Danae smiled warmly at the woman and watched her approach.

"Are you here to buy or just pass your time?" Vanora asked brightly.

"Mostly to pass my time…" Danae smiled.

"Me too! I hate it when Bors goes out and I wait for him to come back. You'd think after all these years I'd have got used to it but…" Vanora shrugged her shoulders.

Danae smiled.

"You must love him very much Vanora."

The red head looked at her

"Yes I do. When he's gone I feel as if a part of me is missing…" she threw her hands in the air.

"Dunno how or why…and if you so much as tell him I'll deny it and say that this place has finally gotten to you!" she smiled.

"I won't." Danae laughed.

They heard shouts from the wall and saw soldiers running to take their posts at the gateway.

"Speak of the devil! I'm off to the courtyard, Anna, Lucilla and Guinevere are there already no doubt. If you'd like to come along you're more than welcome!"

Danae smiled and nodded and they both turned to walk the short distance to the main courtyard.

"Is this something that happens when the knights go out and return to the fortress?" Danae asked as they walked through the crowded street.

"Well, when I was alone, I used to come here and wait for my man whenever he went out. Then Lucilla, Anna and Guinevere joined me as they developed relationships with their men and I suppose it has become something of a tradition! I know it pleases the men to come home and find someone waiting for them!"

They had turned into the courtyard and spied the other women who were standing off to the side. Vanora took Danae's hand and dragged her along.

"Now before the three of you start wagging those evil tongues of yours I bumped into Danae in the market and as she was alone I invited her along!" Vanora said not bothering to greet the other women.

The women looked at Vanora and burst out laughing before turning to greet a rather pink faced Danae.

"My but we are protective aren't we?" Guinevere teased.

"Just so's everyone here knows. We've got enough gossip going around as it is, I don't want any more!" Vanora grumbled.

"Oh! I see, so we're nothing but a group of gossiping women you feel you must protect Danae from?" Anna quipped.

Vanora's mouth opened and quickly closed.

"I didn't mean that! Oh hell, I'll just keep my mouth shut!" Vanora replied sheepishly

"We know what you mean Vanora!" Anna laughed giving her friend an affectionate hug.

Suddenly a commotion was heard and the wrought iron gates were thrown open. The group of riders came in and Danae's eyes fell on Tristan as he rode in, sitting upright in his saddle with his hawk perched on his arm, and her breath caught in her throat. As they reigned in their horses, grooms quickly ran to take hold of the reins to let the knights dismount. As the men moved forward the women moved to meet them. Danae stood to the side and watched as Tristan sent the hawk into flight before easily jumping down, his eyes locked on hers and he seemed to be waiting as if willing her to his side. She smiled as she realised that he was leaving the next move to her. She took a deep breath and started walking towards him. Tristan's smile widened and his eyes lit up as he quickly covered the remaining distance between them, taking her in his arms and kissing her hungrily.

Despite the general confusion, a silence slowly descended on the courtyard as all eyes turned on the couple. Tristan broke the kiss and looked down into her flushed faced.

"I didn't think to see you here." He whispered with a smile, his emotions in turmoil.

"I hope I have not put you in a difficult position." Danae reached up to caress his cheek.

"No, sweetling, never."

Slipping his arm around her waist, he drew her towards the others.

"I believe everyone here knows Danae." Tristan said.

"My lady." Arthur smiled and bowed to her.

Each knight acknowledged her presence with what seemed to her as pleasure.

"You sly little minx!" Vanora exclaimed happily.

Bors stood next to Dagonet with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Well I for one am glad that a Sarmatian won the most beautiful…_second _most beautiful woman now here." He amended ducking to avoid Vanora's playful punch.

Lucilla and Anna just stood there both beaming.

Danae's eyes misted, she was touched by their acceptance of her amongst them. The group started to disperse and Tristan took her hand and they started walking through the market.

"How is it that you came here?" Tristan smiled at her.

"Did it displease you?" Danae asked shyly.

"Displease me? No! I was very pleased to see you there among the other women waiting for me…" he said pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I met Vanora by chance in the market and she invited me. When I saw you I could do nothing else but come to you, I have missed you so today!" she said reaching up to kiss him, oblivious of the people around.

As they reached the main entrance to the fort Tristan turned and taking her in his arms kissed her.

"I need to bathe and prepare for dinner. Will you sit with me my lady at the table or would you rather we stayed apart." He looked at her closely.

She looked into his eyes.

"With you Tristan, I have nothing to hide from anyone and I want to be with you openly." She whispered to him.

Danae dressed for dinner with great care that evening. She wanted to look her best beside Tristan. Looking at herself in the mirror she took a deep breath. Justinian would be there and although she looked forward to being with Tristan that night, she didn't want to hurt Justinian. Well the sooner he found out the sooner he would accept the situation. There was nothing Danae could do about that. She would not hide her relationship with Tristan. Charmian came in and looked at her.

"You are beautiful tonight Danae. Am I to understand that you will be sitting next to Tristan tonight?"

Danae nodded and smiled.

"Charmian stop worrying! And let me enjoy my happiness please!"

Charmian smiled and stroked her hair.

"Be wary of Justinian Danae…and of Livia." She whispered.

Danae's eyes widened.

"How do you know…"

"I make it my business to know everything that might hurt you Danae. Keep an eye on that one, if my instinct is right, and it always is, she can be dangerous."

"She' s married Charmian, what trouble can she cause me or Tristan without risking her reputation here?"

"I don't know, but if she can cause it rest assured she will. Now let us be off before they start serving the food before we get there."

The two women left the room and walked down to the main hall. As they entered the brilliantly lit room they paused at the door. Tristan, seeing Danae enter, rose to his feet and came over to them bowing and taking Danae's arm first escorted Charmian to her place before leading Danae to the seat next to his. A hushed silence fell on the room for a moment before a low buzz began among the company. Tristan looked at her and smiled, squeezing her hand.

"You haven't changed your mind have you?" he asked quietly

She shook her head and gave him a brilliant smile.

Justinian sat at his place next to Arthur and oddly enough did not look the slightest surprised or annoyed. When he caught her eye he gave her a smile tinged with sadness and raising his goblet saluted her.

Danae returned his smile and let out a sigh of relief. As she turned her head she caught sight of Livia and her skin crawled. The woman was staring openly at her, leaning close to her dinner companion whispering and making it obvious that she was speaking about Danae. Deciding to ignore her and the other Roman women who were openly showing their surprise at what they deemed to be Danae's shocking behaviour, she turned her attention to Tristan and smiled, happy to be with him. Tristan had caught sight of Livia and his eyes narrowed. He would keep an eye on her and if she didn't behave he would take her to task. He would do nothing to risk losing the woman who sat next to him, nor would he see her suffer or be treated badly by anyone….

Danae sat in the tavern with Tristan's arm around her sipping from his cup of ale. The whole company was in a boisterous mood with Bors and Gawain well into the cups while Lancelot and Galahad were busy trying to procure feminine company for the night. Arthur had come down to join the men making a point of showing his own support of them. That quickly subdued the snickers and whispers and he hoped that all would go smoothly for the couple. His patience was coming to an end with the Roman nobility that he had to put up with and he had spoken with Flavius about reining in their arrogance in an attempt to achieve some balance. As things stood the court was divided into two factions, those that adhered to the old Roman order and the Britons who had been welcomed as brothers in the newly formed state, and truth be told the troublesome ones were the Romans. He and Guinevere had discussed this turn of events earlier and Guinevere was livid.

"Those cows are insufferable Arthur! They turn up their noses to Danae because of who she is and not only Danae, but me and Vanora and Anna and Lucilla and the knights and everyone else they feel is of low birth and yet gleefully lash at her with their tongues because she and Tristan are together! "

Arthur looked at her and took her in her arms.

"You've taken her under your wing haven't you?" he said holding her tightly.

"Yes, I have! Oh Arthur she's so gentle and sweet. You know sometimes when I talk to her, especially about something she feels strongly about, she reminds me of you. Do you know she has the same mannerism of punctuating the air with her finger as you do? The strangest thing…"

Arthur had smiled at her.

"I know what you mean. I'll tell you something that may seem odd to you but, there are times when I look at her as she speaks when she reminds me of my mother…." He smiled sadly.

Guinevere had embraced him, holding him close knowing that he still blamed himself for not being able to save her.

Now Arthur and Guinevere sat at their table and were enjoying the company of this group of people who they saw as family.

Danae turned to Tristan and whispered something in his ear to which he laughed. Guinevere smiled, she was seeing a side of Tristan that she did not even know existed and was pleased.

"It looks like the Lady has already tamed our wild scout!" Bors bellowed happily "And that's no mean feat I might add!"

"Bors…" Vanora warned.

"What, I didn't say anything woman, like I get the chance to say a complete sentence around you!"

She punched him in the arm.

Tristan looked at Danae and turning his gaze on Bors smiled.

"I guess she has…"

"Bullocks! The bastard's actually smiling at me! You haven't done that since we was boys Tristan!"

"Don't push your luck Bors…" Tristan shot him his all too familiar scowl.

Danae laughed and Bors' face cracked into a wide grin.

"Come on you, time to take you home before Tristan decides you've pushed your limits and helps ya along!" Vanora said laughing and taking hold of his hand heaved him to his feet.

"Ya, ya, ya…Nora gotta hand it to me I was a gentleman tonight!"

Vanora stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lord, I didn't even know you knew that word existed my lover!" She exclaimed to the amusement of the company.

Everyone stood up and, after bidding goodnight to each other left the tavern.

Tristan held onto Danae's hand as she led him out. As they approached the main entrance that led to her rooms Tristan stopped. Danae turned to look at him.

"Where are you taking me Danae?" he smiled.

"To our room Tristan." She whispered shyly.

Tristan drew her close.

"_Our_ room…"

Danae looked at him, seeing his hesitation.

"_Our_ room." She repeated firmly

"For as long as you will have me by your side Tristan…" she said.

Tristan looked at her and he felt his breath leave him. Tonight she had shown him how much he meant to her and he felt humbled and fortunate in having found her.

"I hope you've thought about that Danae, for I fear you will be sorely pressed to get rid of me…" he smiled down.

Danae looked at him and colour heightening her cheeks.

"I have Tristan. If anyone will end what we have now, it will be you and not me…" she whispered.

He crushed her in his arms, kissing her hungrily before setting her down on her feet. Taking her hand, he pulled her inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Danae snuggled deeper into Tristan's arms and felt the heat of his sleepy sigh against her neck. A month had passed since the night they had made their relationship known and it had been the happiest in her life. She and Tristan shared every moment they had together and when he was away she found a happy companionship among the women who teased her mercilessly about her considerable charms and how they had tamed "the wild scout" as Vanora called him. The nights belonged to her and Tristan who seemed intent on rendering her weary with his lovemaking, lovemaking that each night took her to new heights and which consumed not only her heart and senses but her very being. Tristan too had changed. He was more likely to smile at someone's teasing rather than bite their heads off so everyone told her, Arthur included. The Roman nobles had chosen to be civil but cold towards her feeling that she had chosen the company of the "heathen barbarians" rather than their own, but the women were still catty albeit very subtle, encouraged by Livia who didn't lose an opportunity to strike at Danae. She remembered one conversation in particular. She had just come out of her room and turning the corner came face to face with her. Livia had stopped and made no move to allow Danae space to pass.

"You are coming out of your room rather late aren't you? Tristan no doubt kept you up very late last night. The stamina of that man is commendable...but then I should think that wouldn't be a problem for you since that is what you have been trained for…" She said with a small smile.

"For a woman who prides herself on her patrician background I'm surprised that you would concern yourself with the "pagan barbarians" of this fort Livia." Danae smiled sweetly.

Livia's face suddenly hardened and she took a step closer to her.

"In the end I will win Danae, use your no doubt impressive qualifications to the utmost but in the end he will come back to me…"

Danae shook her head and shrugged feeling pity for the woman.

"Shall we set a wager Danae?" Livia asked quietly.

Danae looked at her, raising her eyebrow.

"Tonight is the full moon, I wager that by the next full moon Tristan will be back in my bed…"

"I'll not enter into any wager with you Livia. If you are so sure of Tristan and you then why did he leave your bed in the first place?"

Livia looked at her and shrugged.

"Let us say that my husband was close to becoming aware of our friendship and that you were a novelty for him. There are many noble women who are more than eager to bed men of lesser rank, but my dear they'd rather cut their tongues out than acknowledge such a relationship publicly, unlike you…"

'Unlike the many noble women, yourself included, I have never been ashamed of Tristan and therefore of what he and I share. So you see there was no question or need to skulk and lurk in dark corridors Livia." She answered with a faint smile on her lips.

Livia glared at her and lifting her head up walked past Danae who quickly stepped aside, pulling her robe close as if the mere brush of it against Livia would soil it.

She had quickly put that meeting aside, not even bothering to mention it to Tristan who, she was certain, would have taken Livia to task. She did not want any problems arising and to disclose the conversation to Tristan would have been asking for trouble, especially now that they were planning their wedding. She smiled as she remembered another morning not long after her unfortunate meeting with Livia. She had walked with Tristan to the stables to see him off for a morning patrol. Dagonet was to accompany him and he had chuckled to see how tender his friend had been with Danae. Of all the men, she had the most affection for Dagonet who, despite his size and fierce appearance had a heart as pure as a child's and who was the most protective of the other knights. As Danae looked on he had come up to her and taking her small hand into his gently squeezed it.

"Do not fret Lady for your scout is an able warrior and besides, I'll be keeping an eye on him as well, so he'll come back to you safe and sound."

She had smiled at him and impulsively reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Dear Dagonet, I don't think I've ever met a man with a heart as kind as yours. Elen is a lucky woman." She whispered.

"No. I'm the lucky one and I can only wish you and Tristan as much happiness as Elen and I share."

Tristan had kept his distance but a scowl crossed his face. Danae looked at him and laughed, walking up to him and reaching out to gently pull his braids.

"What was that all about Lady?" he looked down into her face with an arrogant but aloof expression that hid the turmoil he felt.

Danae sensing his unease, lifted her lips to his and kissed him softly.

"Why so sour my knight?" she teased.

"Have you not yet realized that you are my life? I only see you and nothing else…"

His insecurities quickly fled, leaving a feeling of shame for his jealousy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against him.

"I will not rest until I have claimed you…"

"You already have Tristan." She laughed caressing his cheek.

"…as my wife." He finished looking into her eyes.

Danae's hand stilled and her eyes widened as she looked at him, her breath caught in her throat. Dagonet shook his head and with a smile led the horses out.

"Trust you to pick the stables of all places…" he muttered.

Tristan shot him a confused look before quickly looking back to Danae.

"What say you Danae?" he asked feeling suddenly nervous, looking down into her flushed face.

"Will you be my wife?"

Danae reached up and gently tugged his braids to pull his face close to hers.

"There is nothing I would love more than to grow old with you." She whispered before kissing him.

"You're what?" Charmian gasped.

"I'm getting married!" Danae replied smiling sweetly at her.

"Why?"

"Because I love Tristan and I want to be with him." Danae replied.

"But you are with him. Is it really necessary to make it legal?" she said, her voice rising.

Danae laughed and gave her old nurse a kiss on the cheek.

"Be happy for me Charmian…" she pleaded.

"Julia arrives two days hence. Let's see what she has to say." The older woman grumbled.

"I love Tristan and will marry him, bear his children and grow old with him and nothing you or Julia will say can change my mind!" Danae said firmly.

"Peace Danae." Charmian said in a defeated tone and took the girl into her warm embrace, a worried frown on her face.

"You are sure of what you feel for him?" She asked quietly.

Danae nodded, her eyes shining and a soft smile on her lips.

"We are so far from the luxury, comfort and wealth of Constantinople but I would gladly give everything up without a second thought for him Charmian, everything."

Two days later Julia arrived much to Danae's delight. She was bubbling with excitement, pouring her heart out to the woman who had shown her the affection of a mother. She listened to Danae, maintaining her reservations about Tristan, having also been bombarded by Charmian and her opinions of the dark knight, but when the evening meal had ended and Tristan was finally presented to her, she understood immediately what had drawn Danae to him.

He had bowed to her ad when the presentation of all the nobles to the new guest had finished, she had extended her arm to Tristan, inviting him for a stroll through the gardens, leaving a somewhat anxious Danae and smug Charmian in the great hall. When they were out of earshot, Tristan turned to her.

"I mean to marry Danae in a month's time my lady. As I understand that you are the closest to kin that she has, I feel that I must inform you of my intention." He said looking at her closely.

Julia raised an eyebrow.

"The usual procedure is to ask the lady's closest kin for permission knight." She said curtly.

"Well, as I have the lady's in question permission, I reckon anyone else's permission is superfluous." Tristan replied with a broad smile.

Julia eyed him for a moment before she smiled. She liked him. She liked how he stood his ground and got straight to the point. He certainly didn't fawn and scrape to anyone, but she still had one more issue to bring up and now was as good a time as any.

"And where do you suggest that you set up your new home Tristan, after all she is only a visitor here, a guest of your kind and generous king."

Tristan looked at her for a moment before answering.

"She is aware that I am a Sarmatian of common stock and no nobleman by birth, and that my fortune and my life are here in Britain and not in Rome or Constantinople. But I have gained rank here and I am well respected among my peers and the people of Arthur's kingdom. What I can promise is that she will live as well as the other nobility in Arthur's court." He finished quietly.

Julia looked at him closely.

"So she stays here…"

Tristan nodded.

"We have discussed it and she has agreed to stay here with me."

"Well, you must have something to make Danae loose her head the way she has and to want to leave all that she has known behind to stay with you." She said quietly biting her lower lip and looking at him more closely. He was nowhere near as handsome as that other knight, the one they called Lancelot nor as charming but there was a quality of pride, quiet strength, and a hint of arrogance that drew attention to him, and his dark rugged features and warm amber eyes which could capture and hold a woman.

Julia looked around the garden before turning her gaze back to Tristan.

"Then I shall miss her terribly." She said softly

"But know that I will be kept informed of how she fairs." Julia said on a steady note, looking Tristan in the eyes.

Tristan bowed low and kissed her hand.

"Julia, I would sooner not see the morning dawn than do anything to hurt Danae."

"He's a boor!" Charmian grumbled.

"He's shown an ambition and willingness to change. How many men have shown an interest in learning to read and write as grown men?" Julia replied with a smile.

"When someone sees him for the first time it's not his ability to read and write that catches your attention." Charmian spat.

"He has no manners and his appearance! A shaggy mane, unclipped beard and unkempt clothes! She continued.

"Yes, he certainly is no courtly effeminate sycophant." Julia quipped.

"You like him!" Charmian choked out.

"Hmmm. I do." Julia said chuckling at the shocked expression on Charmian's face.

"Well then you're just as gullible as Danae. Gods, am I the only one with some sense and a sharp eye?"

"Why such intense dislike Charmian? One would think that he had offended or insulted you in some fashion." Julia teased smiling.

"Or do you perhaps harbour a secret passion for the knight, although in all the years together, I've never known you to favour younger men…"

"Achh" Charmian scoffed. "It's just when I think what she will give up for him, her home, her people, her country, Justinian…"

"Justinian could never offer her the respectability of marriage Charmian! You of all people should know that he is married…"Julia interrupted her.

"Oh he's so taken with her that he'd have found a way. He asked her in Rome and here that if he were free to marry would she marry him. Well to my old ears that's as good as a proposal of marriage!"

"Impossible!" Julia said vehemently. We no longer live in the time of the old Roman Emperors when you could divorce your wife as easily and as quickly as you changed your robes. The church does not grant divorces, it only grants annulments, and even those very rarely."

"Well, I for one would wager that he would have moved heaven and earth to have obtained one then. Oh what that girl is giving up…." She moaned.

"I don't doubt his love for her, but there were times when I had a feeling that it was more obsession than love, although I may be wrong. I was surprised that he was so gracious in his acceptance of Danae's choice…"Julia said.

"No we've reached the crux of the problem. That has been nagging at me ever since Danae and Tristan made their relationship known. Have you spoken to Flavius?" Charmian asked in a hushed tone.

Julia shook her head.

"Well, best speak to him soon and privately. I don't like how Justinian accepted this Tristan business so graciously as well. It keeps me up at nights. We both know how ruthless he can be although Danae has never seen that side of him. Apart from that there's also something else. Tristan was involved with a Roman woman here who troubles me…" Charmian continued quietly.

Julia raised her eyebrows.

"She is married to the Roman noble Titus, who was presented to you this evening."

"Ah yes, a most horrid man. As ambitious as he is stupid." Julia commented.

"Well, he may lack brains but I assure you his wife does not. Her name is Livia and she seems to have had a relationship with Tristan before we arrived. As a matter of fact I understand that he parted with her so that he could be with Danae. I don't think she has taken kindly to that snub on Tristan's part, she never misses an opportunity to goad Danae and she actively discourages the other Roman women to associate with her."

"Well, that is of no surprise. Danae has been trained as a courtesan, even though she never was one in the strict sense of the word. Secondly although every single one of those women may happily rut with anyone that catches their fancy, and it's usually the rank and file, they would never admit to it. I'm sure Danae's openness with Tristan must have shocked the nobility here immensely" Julia smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, even though she was well on her way to being accepted as an equal among the nobles in Constantinople, I'm afraid the nobles in the provinces are less accepting and forgiving of one's background." Julia continued.

"But you are right about Justinian. I would have thought he would have been more upset about Danae's treatment of him. Perhaps we have both been wrong about that young man." She finished quietly.

"You may be wrong, I'm not!" Charmian stubbornly replied, bringing a smile to Julia's face.

Nonetheless Charmian was right, something didn't quiet fit well together, but until she had spoken to Flavius she knew she's make no sense of it. A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Charmian crossed the room and opened it allowing Flavius to slip in quietly.

"Good evening ladies…" he said bowing low.


	13. Chapter 13

A fortnight had passed and all the knights' wives, including the queen, were busily preparing for a wedding. The women sat in a corner of the great hall, happily chatting and making plans in the evening before joining the men in the tavern. It seemed as if the entire court had become involved in the preparations, with the exception of the Roman women who kept their distance and who viciously commented on this turn of events.

"You'd think the king himself was getting married instead of a paid strumpet and a Sarmatian pig." One said to Livia as they were sitting in the garden.

"Hmm" Livia replied absently, so lost was she in her own thoughts.

The truth was that Livia was seething inside. She had spoken to Justinian on several occasions as to how to stop "this travesty" as she called it but was frustrated by his reply, which was always the same. Wait.

"Wait for what, the marriage to be concluded!" she had yelled at him one afternoon,

He had roughly pulled her by the arm into an alcove and was looking around to see if anyone was near.

"Your impatience will ruin everything! I have told you a thousand times, I have more to loose by this marriage than you have. I can very well loose a kingdom while the only thing you might loose is a man between your legs!" he hissed.

"Oh but not any man darling, the things he can do.." she drawled, knowing full well that his mind would imagine Danae and Tristan together, and irk him even more.

He took a deep breath to control his anger. How he would love to throttle this pretentious, arrogant bitch, but he needed her or rather the control she exerted over that idiot of a husband she was married to.

"I have finally brought around the man closest to Arthur. It took a lot of effort and money but he has finally agreed to help us my dear. Soon, Danae will be back with me and Tristan will be free to come back to you. Once that happens we must be ready to strike hard and fast…" he said moving closer to her.

"My husband only waits for the word and Arthur will be no more." She replied coldly.

"Arthur, his queen and his Sarmatian knights. None of them must be left alive if we are to succeed." He reminded her.

Livia's eyes narrowed.

"With the exception of your lover my dear Livia." Justinian added with a mock bow of his head.

"Harm a hair on his head and I will betray you Justinian…"

Justinian looked at her.

"I won't. I honour my agreements and I am well aware of your weakness for that one."

"Good. How soon?" she asked with a smile.

Justinian looked at her.

"Soon." He replied wondering what was going through her mind, but knowing full well he'd get no answers from her if he asked. He looked at her closely. She did not love Tristan, he was certain of that for in the short time he had spent with her he had come to learn that the only person Livia loved was herself. Nonetheless her fascination with the knight was obsessive and once again he wondered what the dark knight had that made women like Livia and Danae lust after him so blindly.

"By the next full moon?" she asked softly.

He nodded and watched her as she smiled to herself.

"Good." She said quietly and smiled happily.

The women came into the tavern chatting happily and came to sit with the men. After a quick greeting to them they moved to a large table on the other side to return to the business as hand which this evening was the menu for the celebratory meal after the short ceremony.

Tristan watched all this activity with a bewildered expression.

"Don't recall so much fuss when you three married." He said to Bors, Dagonet and Gawain.

"It was busy, ya just weren't around long enough to notice too much." Bors laughed.

Tristan shook his head. The only thing he wanted was everyone to witness his and Danae's joining so they knew Danae was finally his wife and not just his lover or "courtesan" as the Roman cows were so fond of calling her.

"Has Arthur assigned you your new rooms yet?" Gawain asked to the amusement of the other two men.

"Aye. This evening." Tristan said eyeing them.

"Well get your money bag out and ready to pay the merchants." Bors bellowed good- humouredly.

Tristan looked at them confused.

"The furniture maker." Dagonet enlightened him.

"The weavers for the tapestries and linens…" Gawain chimed in.

Tristan shook his head and smiled.

"I've coin enough saved."

"Aye you little bastard! The only thing you ever paid for were your drinks and wenches and when you struck up with that Roman high nosed slut you got that for free." Bors laughed.

Tristan shot Dagonet a scowl.

"I didn't say anything." Dagonet protested.

"Did you think it was a secret man?" Gawain chuckled.

"I think the only one who didn't know about it was that idiot husband of hers." Bors laughed.

Tristan scowled at him to the amusement of the other two. The women made their way over and joined them, Danae slipping into the welcoming and warm circle of Tristan's arms. With a sigh she leaned over and kissed him. Movement at the door caught her eye and she smiled happily at a beaming Julia and scowling Charmian. She waved them over.

"Julia, I sent for you here to put a stop to this nonsense, not play the part of the overjoyed mother!" Charmian grumbled, following Julia towards the table where the knights and women sat at.

Julia shot Charmian a look that silenced her. She reached Danae and kissed her before greeting Tristan and the others. She and Charmian settled at the table and the evening continued in good spirits. As the company was breaking up, Arthur joined them for a few minutes before pulling Tristan aside for a few minutes. When he returned to Danae his eyes were troubled. She looked at him but he only shook his head.

They stayed for a little before bidding everyone goodnight.

"Is there trouble Tristan?" Danae asked him concerned.

"No sweetling. I was hoping to sleep late with you tomorrow so I could have you to myself before Vanora and the rest drag you off again." He grumbled, reaching out and pulling her close to him.

"I miss our chess games at night…" He whispered to her before kissing her deeply.

Danae smiled realizing that what he missed was the time alone with her, since during their games they were rarely interrupted by anyone.

"All of this chaos will end soon my heart and we can have as many games as you can bear to lose." Danae laughed.

Tristan's eyes narrowed as he caught her round the waist.

"I only let you win so many games so I could win your favour woman and it worked!" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Danae smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, taking his hand and leading him to their room. Pushing the door open she pulled him in. Neither saw the shadow in the corner that silently glided away when the door had closed behind them.

Inside, the fire blazed casting a warm glow to the room. Tristan pulled Danae close and kissed her hungrily.

"When was the last time I made love to you sweetling?" He whispered huskily.

"This morning…" Danae whispered.

"Too long…" he said loosening her belt and undoing the pins of her gown to let it drop to the floor. Danae shuddered. They spent each night together and every night Tristan brought her to a new pinnacle of ecstasy.

"Tristan.." she whispered trailing light kisses down is neck as she pushed his tunic up, pausing only to help him pull it over his head. He nuzzled her neck and moved down to her shoulder as her hands strayed down to the laces of his leggings, her heart jolting as her fingers brushed along his hardness. Within minutes he had discarded his clothes and pushed her back onto the bed pinning her underneath him. Within moments they were oblivious to everything but the heated passion that swept over them.


	14. Chapter 14

Danae awoke even before Tristan stirred for the day. After they had made love, he had fallen into a troubled sleep and Danae lay next to him, her hand on his chest, feeling the strong beating of his heart. Something was not right, had not been since he had spoken to Arthur but twice she had asked him and twice he had said it was nothing, yet her instinct told her otherwise. Furthermore, another nagging thought had started to eat at her. Did he not tell her because he did not want to burden her with his troubles or because he did not trust her? How different he was from Justinian. Justinian had told her everything, spending most of his evenings discussing his plans or his troubles. With him she felt she was his equal, a companion and friend as well as lover. That is how it had been from the very beginning of their relationship. She and Tristan had been together for a month and yet there were times when she felt he held himself back from her. This evening was yet another example of his attitude towards her. Last night he could have confided in her and yet he did not and although she had not shown it, it hurt her that he wouldn't or couldn't talk to her. Did he not realize that she would be there for him always, to help him in anyway she could? Tristan sighed and stirring, slowly opened his eyes.

"Why do you not sleep?" he asked brushing a stray curl from her face.

"I wanted to make sure I was awake when you left." She said quietly, bending to kiss him lightly.

Tristan held her close for a moment before gently pushing her away and sitting up.

"I must be off before first light…" he said and stood up to gather his clothes.

Danae got up and slipping on a robe, poured him a glass of water with a little wine and set it on the table.

Within minutes Tristan was ready and taking her into his arms looked down into her face. He could see the troubled look in her eyes and he knew that he had upset her with his unwillingness to discuss his plans with her. He had come to know that Danae was not the kind of woman who was content to look pretty and wait to be fawned upon and taken care of by her lover. He had meant to broach the subject last night and tell her that he would have to learn to be more open with her and she must be more patient with him, but Arthur's unusual order put their conversation aside for a while.

"We will talk when I return Danae. I promise." He said.

Danae smiled and nodded, winding her arms around his neck.

"Be careful, I love you." She whispered and kissed him softly.

With a final kiss Tristan was out the door and she went back into bed to snuggle for a bit more until dawn when the sunlight would stir the still sleeping fort.

The day passed quickly enough for Danae who spent most of it with Guinevere and the other women. They had supervised the cleaning of the new quarters which she and Tristan had been given and then had looked over different tapestries that the merchants had brought her to see which she would buy. While the other women happily chatted away Julia and Charmian were unusually quiet.

"Julia, Charmian will you not offer me your say as to which ones I should choose?" she asked.

Julia had come to sit next to her and had looked over the brightly woven silk fabrics.

"I rather like this large one with the lady in the garden. I like the red background and the colourful flowers and trees. It will give colour and light to the main room." She said as she ran her hand over it.

"That white tapestry showing a knight kneeling at his lady's feet would do nicely for the bedchamber. Remind your husband to be of his courtly duties to you…" Charmian said brightly.

The other women burst out laughing.

"As long as he remembers his husbandly duties, the courtly ones don't really matter." Vanora said in a serious tone causing yet more laughter.

Having chosen the red and white tapestries along with several more, they all went to the main hall for their mid day meal. The other knights had been called into a meeting with Arthur in the morning and were still in his chambers.

The day dragged on and soon dusk fell but still Tristan had not returned.

"I don't see why you fret so much!" Charmian scolded.

"The man was assigned a duty, he'll be back."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Julia asked

Danae shook her head.

"He does not confide in me as….Justinian used to" she said bending her head over her embroidery to hide her hurt.

Charmian shot Julia a smug smile only to receive a stern look from the older woman.

"Darling, he can't very well tell you everything. Arthur entrusts him with information which he can't very well tell just anyone." Julia said softly.

"But I'm not just anyone Julia! I will soon be his wife surely he can trust me enough to know that what he tells me stays with me!" Danae replied angrily.

"Darling, give him and yourself time. He does not strike me as a man who trusts people easily, and he needs time to realize that you if he needs you, you will be there to help him."

"Danae, have you had regrets, about marrying with Tristan? Have you changed your mind perhaps…" Julia asked her taking Danae's hands into hers.

"Why? Because I referred to Justinian? No, I love Tristan as I could never love Justinian, it's just that with Justinian I always knew where he was, what he was doing. Not because I wanted to know but because he would always tell me. The truth is I never really cared what he did or where he was but with Tristan I feel differently. I want to know what is in his mind and in his heart…" she finished, squeezing Julia's hands.

"That will come darling…" Julia replied bending to kiss Danae's forehead.

Charmian looked on, tears in her eyes and a knot in her throat. Looking at Julia, she turned to stoke the fire so that Danae would not see her.

"Come lamb, it's time for your bath and then I'll bring you some herb tea. It will make you feel better. " Charmian said clearing her throat and straightening up.

Danae lay in her bed watching the dying flames while she waited for Tristan. Sighing, she turned on her side and felt her eyes grow heavy, finally giving in to sleep….

Danae felt the morning sunlight on her face and slowly opened her eyes. Turning over she saw that she was alone in her bed. She rose and after quickly dressing made her way to the main hall. The servants were already up and going about their business. Stopping one she asked if he had seen Tristan.

"His horse is in the stables lady, but I haven't seen him." The young boy said bowing low.

She nodded and made her way to one of the tables to sit and wait. At least he was back.

A servant brought her a cup of milk and some honeyed cakes but these she pushed aside.

A few minuets later Tristan came into the hall. She got up and walked quickly to him.

Throwing her arms around his neck she fought to hold her tears back as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Tristan put his arms around her for a moment before gently pushing her away.

"I was so worried Tristan! I'm sorry if I'm acting like a child but…" she said whipping the tears from her cheeks.

Tristan looked down into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I..came in late… filthy and by the time I bathed, I didn't want to disturb you…I slept in my room." He said quietly.

She looked at him.

"Oh Tristan, how can you think you would have disturbed me. I was worried something had happened to you. If I had known where you were…"

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"I have to report to Arthur." He said looking down at her.

"We will meet in the evening." Taking her hand he kissed it before turning on his heels and leaving the hall.

Danae sat in the hall for a bit before she went to Julia's room. No sooner had the door closed than she broke down in tears. Julia coaxed the story out of her.

"Oh darling he's just tired and something obviously has happened. All the knights had been closeted with Arthur for most of yesterday…" she said.

"Danae, look at me. Tristan is not independently wealthy to spend his time by your side. He is in service to this king which means his time is not his own. If you are to wed with him, them you must also learn to accept the moments that you can be together as you were this month past as well as the moments he cannot focus only on you." She said sternly.

"Would you turn a man like Tristan into your lap dog?"

Danae looked at her.

"No! That is not what I want! It's just…" She trailed off.

Julia looked at her closely. Taking a deep breath Danae continued.

"It's just what you asked me the other night…about whether I had a change of heart…

Maybe…Tristan has had one…" She whispered, tears falling unchecked now.

"Danae why are you so insecure of his love for you?"

Danae shook her head.

"He's not given you any reason to doubt his feelings for you. How many women had he wanted to marry in the past? He loves you Danae, and if I know men, he loves you more than you will ever know."

Danae took a deep breath and dried her eyes.

"You're right. I am acting like a child and a frightened one at that. I've been such a fool. Not only is he worried about what is going on, I burden him even more with my behaviour." She said angry with herself.

"I just wish he'd talk to me more." She whispered.

"Come! Let us go and find the other women. I think Vanora said that you were to choose your linen today…." Charmian said firmly bustling about.

Danae stood up and smoothing her hair in place turned to Julia and Charmian.

"I'm so very happy I have both of you here with me." She said brightly.

Tristan met up with Danae in the great hall. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before taking the seat next to her. He looked tired, pale and was unusually quiet even for Tristan throughout dinner. At one point she took his hand and gently squeezed it looking at him with a worried expression in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

He looked at her and smiled before his attention was drawn away by Bors.

"We're off for ale men!" he bellowed rising to his feet.

Tristan looked at Danae.

"Not tonight Bors. I'm tired and a bout with you will only get me in trouble with Danae." He said laughing for the first time that evening.

As they were making their way to the door, she caught sight of Livia who was staring at her with a small smug smile on her face, her dinner companion whispering something to her. Looking up to the table where Arthur was, she saw that Justinian was staring at her as well. He smiled brightly and inclined his head in a salute to her. Suddenly Danae felt tired and lost. Her shoulders slumped and she took a step closer to Tristan, slipping her hand in his. He looked at her and gently squeezed her hand before leading her out.

They made their way to their room where Tristan threw his clothes off and fell onto the bed. Danae joined him after a few moments and reached out to him. He closed his eyes as he felt her hands run over his chest. Feeling his tension, she kneeled next to him and started to rub his shoulders and neck. Tristan lay motionless with his eyes closed until she had finished. Slowly she kissed him and he reached up to take her in his arms. A little later she rested against his chest, listening to his breathing. Easing off of him she lay on her side watching him. Her earlier uneasiness returned to plague her again. She had not wanted to push him to talk as it was obvious he was exhausted. His lovemaking had been hurried and strong and she felt as if tonight it had been a question of relieving his tension rather than making love to her. She thought of the conversation she had had earlier with Julia and resolved to push her insecurities aside and wait for Tristan to relax and for the right moment to present itself so she could speak to him. After all he was the one that had wanted to legitimize their relationship from the beginning. She had been more than willing to continue as they had started. Sighing she turned on her side and dropping a gentle kiss on his cheek closed her eyes. These feelings would pass and everything would be well in the morning…


	15. Chapter 15

I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews, I really appreciate it, you're all great!

Danae sat on the bank of the stream, watching the sunlight dance on the water as it flowed along its course. Her mind wandered back to the events of the last week.

She was still kept busy with the preparations for the ceremony which was to take place in two days time, but she had lost her sparkle. Yesterday she let the other women take control of what she was to wear. While they chatted happily she sat listlessly on the edge of her bed not even looking at the gowns that had been brought out and laid before her.

In the end Julia chose a fine silk cream coloured gown which gently clung to her shoulders, hugging her torso snugly before flaring to the ground. Fine gold thread had been spun into it and it created a shimmering background upon which tiny precious stones had been embroidered along the edge of the neck, the sleeves and the hem. The women had unanimously decided that she would wear her hair loose with only two pins of precious stones pulling her hair away from her face. Charmian had used a rinse to bring out the copper highlights in her hair and walnut dye to touch up her eyebrows and eyelashes. Just of touch of paste would be used to colour her cheeks and lips. Finally Guinevere had taken out a piece of finely spun golden gauze and had given it to her.

"This is one of the few things that Arthur managed to salvage from the fire when he was a boy. It belonged to his mother who had worn in on her binding day. When Arthur and I married, I too wore it and I would like you to wear it as well." She said quietly.

"Do not ask me the why, I just feel it's right." She finished with a smile.

Julia and Charmian had gone very still, as they looked at the piece of fabric which had awakened so many forgotten memories.

"I promised to call Arthur when I gave it to you so he can see you wearing it, I sent for him a moment ago. Come let's put it on." Guinevere said carefully arranging the softly flowing folds around her.

A soft knock was heard at the door and within moments Arthur had walked in, standing stalk still when he saw Danae.

"Arthur, is anything wrong?" Julia asked coming towards him, watching him closely.

Arthur shook his head and continued to stare at Danae.

"Nothing, it's just you…look so much like my mother. For a moment I thought you were her…" He said quietly, his face flushed.

Julia too had seen the sharp resemblance and was curious to see the king's reaction.

"I thank you both for your kindness towards me…"Danae whispered in a small voice, unable to control her tears.

Guinevere came over and kissed her on the cheek while Arthur hugged her to him and with a kiss on the forehead beat a hasty retreat. He too felt a knot in his throat and he did not want to lose hold of his emotions in front of the women, but above all he did not want them to see the troubled expression in his eyes, for something told him that this wedding was not to be, although he prayed that he was wrong.

As for Tristan, she rarely saw him during the day, meeting him in the great hall for dinner and of late he would excuse himself and leave as soon as he finished eating, coming to her bed late at night. The first few nights it was she who had initiated lovemaking and when they had finished she felt that he had merely fulfilled her wishes. On the fourth night she did not reach for him at all, waiting to see what he would do. He kissed her on the cheek before turning on his side and falling asleep. She never reached out to him again the remaining two night.

Finally there was Livia adding injury to insult. She loathed the way that woman smiled at her as if she knew something Danae didn't. She wondered where Tristan wandered off to between the end of dinner and his late arrivals to her room, but her pride and dignity would not allow her to question him. Not that she expected an answer from him even if she had. He had never spoken to her as his equal when they had first become lovers, she doubted he would say anything now. She hadn't spoken to anyone about this as she feared that Julia and Charmian would only think that she had become obsessive of Tristan and that her attitude was of a spoilt child.

A young woman approaching caught her eye.

"My lady, the queen says that dinner is about to be served and that she waits for you in the great hall." The young girl announced.

Danae sighed and standing up followed her into the fort.

After saluting the king and queen Danae made her way to her seat, noting that Tristan had not arrived yet. Nothing new to her these days, but it was with a pang that she noticed that Livia was not to be seen anywhere either. Dinner came and went and still he did not come. As the company broke up, Vanora came over and pulled her by the arm.

"Come Danae, Tristan had some work to do and by the looks of it he hasn't finished

Yet." She smiled at her.

Danae felt crushed. Even Vanora enjoyed his confidence while she, who was to marry him, knew nothing. Marry she thought bitterly, and turned to go to her room, leaving a bewildered Vanora behind.

Guinevere stopped her as she was going through the door.

"Come darling, let's go the tavern for some of that horrid ale that Bors loves so much and a little laughter." She coaxed.

Danae shook her head.

"No, I insist." Guinevere replied and firmly led her along the corridor.

"Danae I know it's none of my business, but something is troubling you. If you need anyone to talk to you know I would never repeat anything to anyone, not even Arthur!" she smiled.

Danae looked at her and felt the tears welling. She couldn't control them and within moments they overflowed. Guinevere held her and let her cry until she had calmed down.

"Tristan and I are not well…" she said in a quiet voice, looking down at her hands.

"Nonsense!" Guinevere scoffed.

Slowly Danae told her what had happened and how Tristan had grown aloof and cold.

When she finished she saw that Guinevere was deep in thought. Looking around she took a step closer to Danae.

"Arthur has not said anything to me but I know that something is afoot. There are too many late night meeting and all the knights are more alert than usual, almost as if waiting for something although none of us women can get a word out of them. We've tried." She said exasperated.

Danae looked at her and hope filled her. Perhaps Tristan was preoccupied with something to do with the court and had not lost his feelings for her…

Guinevere looked at her and smiled.

"Danae, Tristan has never ever considered binding with any woman before." She said as if reading her thoughts.

"He has had his share of women but not once did he ever allow anyone of them to stand by his side in this court publicly, and he is of an age where he knows what he wants, he's not a young man but a mature and responsible, albeit stubborn and surely knight…" she finished smiling.

Danae looked at her and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I will speak with him tonight when he comes. He is not obligated to tell me the details of his duties but I do have a right to know what bothers him…if it's me or something else…" she trailed off.

Guinevere nodded, and linking her arm through Danae's pulled her along the corridor. As they were approaching a turn, they heard voices up ahead. Danae stood stock still and yanked Guinevere back, both recognizing Tristan's voice.

"It is not that simple Livia…"

"Darling the wedding is two days from now. When are you going to tell your whore that you won't be there? That morning?" Livia asked irritably.

Danae's breath caught in her throat and her eyes started to burn. She leaned forward to hear what Tristan would say to her.

"I plan to tell her tonight. Then I will have to inform Arthur and the rest so that they can stop the preparations."

"Finally! At least you will be spared that travesty of a binding ceremony everyone is planning, not to mention a lifetime with that woman." She said.

"Aye." He said softly, "It's just a matter of finding the right moment.

Danae stood there leaning against the wall, anger replacing her shock. She pushed herself forward and rounded the corner stopping in her tracks when she saw that Tristan and Livia were in a heated kiss. She remembered another time when she had stumbled upon them in another corridor and felt her body grow numb. She couldn't move, all she could do was stand there looking on at the couple's passionate embrace. How could she have been so blind? Could Justinian and Charmian had been right all along… She heard Livia's soft moan and she snapped out of the trance she had fallen into and found her voice.

"I think now's the right time Tristan." She said coldy.

Tristan pushed Livia away when he realized who had spoken, having the decency to look uncomfortable although Livia smiled and quickly recovering her poise, took his arm to pull him close.

"For once I think we two are in agreement." She said smiling at Danae, "No point in putting off something that can be done now instead of later."

"Tristan, when you have finished your talk with Danae, send me a message so that I can come to you…" and reaching up kissed Tristan before sweeping past Danae with an air of triumph.

Guinevere stood behind Danae, clenching her fists to restrain the rage that was coursing through her.

"Danae, do you want me to stay or do you want me to wait for you down the corridor?"

Danae shook her head, her own anger sweeping through her and leaving her cold.

"Wait for me at the end of the hall. I don't think Tristan has very much to say to me. He never did in the past, I don't think now will be any different." She said quietly looking into his eyes.

Tristan looked at her. His face was expressionless. Danae took a few steps towards Tristan, waiting for him to say something.

"I did not want you to find out like this…" he said softly, looking at her flushed face.

"Why did you not tell me that you had a change of heart Tristan? Why did you let me go on believing in something that was not true?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes full of pain.

"I could not find the right moment to tell you, you were so busy with the women and the preparations for the binding ceremony…" he said uncomfortably.

"A binding ceremony which you knew would never take place." She whispered.

"You never truly finished with Livia did you?" she asked, her throat dry.

"Livia is not a woman a man can finish with easily…" he mumbled looking away.

Pain swept through her.

"I never pushed you to confide in me Tristan the short time we were together. I respected the fact that some things you could not or would not speak to me about, choosing to set aside my own hurt pride and respected your inability or difficulty in confiding in me. Now I want to know. I want to know why you have chosen to humiliate me in this fashion. If you had a change of heart all you had to do was tell me. I would have left with dignity, respecting your wishes. Instead you do this! And with Livia! Did you feel that you had demeaned her so with me that only my humiliation would have appeased her pride?" She said in a low voice taking a step towards him.

Tristan did not move.

"Still you will not speak to me, why? I loved you, I gave you everything a woman can give to a man, my love, devotion, allegiance and blind trust. I wanted to share my life with you, to bear your children and to follow you wherever you went. Why? At least tell me why?" She said her voice breaking.

Tristan looked at her and for a moment she saw sadness and despair in his eyes before they turned cold and hard.

"In the end, it was not enough…I'm sorry." He said in a low voice before turning and leaving.

Danae stood there for a few moments before she picked her skirts up and ran. She ran down the corridor, through the great hall and out into the garden, stopping in front of the fountain. Dropping to the ground she wept uncontrollably, oblivious to the gentle hands of Guinevere who had followed her and sat next to her stroking her hair as Danae cried.

Guinevere's own heart was full of rage at what she had witnessed earlier. Tristan was a damn fool to give up Danae for a woman like Livia. She looked at the young woman who sobbed in her arms.

"Cry Danae, it will ease your pain." She said softly wishing she had the right words to comfort her friend.

Danae sat up and looked at Guinevere.

"I love him Guinevere with every fiber of my being, but he said it was not enough…" she trailed off, anguish choking her words. Looking up, her eyes widened as she saw the moon in the sky, its brilliance overshadowing the stars that were near it and casting its silver light upon the garden. Livia had won…


	16. Chapter 16

The next day was very quiet indeed. She didn't know how long she had sat in the garden with Guinevere, she only remembered her friend gently helping her to her feet and leading her to her room. She once again felt gentle hands undressing her and helping her into a hot bath. It had been Charmian who fussed over her and who helped her dress and after making her drink a hot brew she had prepared put her to bed. When Danae woke the next morning, she sat up and looked around her room. Someone had removed the gown and veil that had hung on the wall next to her bed waiting to be worn on the following morning.

"You slept for so long I was beginning to worry…" She heard Julia say softly.

Danae looked at her and felt the familiar pain of the night before sweep through her cutting her breath off. She buried her face in her hands and started weeping.

"Hush child. You must not cry so. What's done is done…"

Danae shook her head.

"I can't…." She whispered hoarsely.

"Enough! You will get out of bed, dress and then go down into the main hall and break your morning fast as you have done from the first day you were here."

Danae looked at her and shook her head vigorously.

"Danae, noble blood runs through your veins, even though you never wanted to know whose blood that is. The family that bore you were all fighters and always held their heads up even during their darkest hours. _I _raised you and I have never let _anyone _get the better of me even when I had my back against the wall. Your breeding and the upbringing I gave you will never let you lower your head in defeat!"

Danae looked at her, her face flushed.

"I have become the laughing stock of this court…"

"You have not!" a man's voice replied vehemently.

Danae turned to see Justinian sitting in the far corner. He rose and quickly came to sit next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I will escort you down myself and no one will dare say or do anything." He said to her, his eyes hard and his mouth set in a grim line.

Danae looked at him.

"Justinian, I left you for Tristan. I was with him and never once thought of you or the hurt I may have caused you personally or to you position here at this court. Why would you stand by me now?" She asked wretchedly.

"Because I love you. I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you and I will carry this love for you until the day I die. I never denied my feelings for you Danae even when you told me you no longer wanted me in your life. Did you think I was so fickle that I would stop loving you that night we spoke on the wall?" He asked quietly.

Danae looked at him and fresh tears filled her eyes.

"I love you so much that I would do anything to see you happy, even if it meant giving you up to another man, as long as you were happy…"

"Come child. I'll help you dress and Justinian will see you down to the main hall." Julia said gently taking Danae by the hand and helping her stand on her feet.

Leading her into the smaller room, she helped her bath and get dressed. She made a point of choosing a bright gown and dressed her hair carefully before leading a silent Danae out to Justinian.

"Your head held high child!" she said kissing Danae and stepping back.

Justinian took Danae's hand into his and turning whispered.

"I will not let go of your hand Danae and I will be here for you for as long as you want me to be…"

He opened the door and led Danae out.

Julia walked over to the window. She did not like how things were turning out. In fact she was beginning to regret having allowed herself to be caught up in this, but the die had been cast and she had to see it out to the end, for Danae's sake and for the sake of many others…

Danae let the cool wind caress her face as she leaned against the stone wall, looking out onto the surrounding landscape illuminated by the waning moon. It had been the worst day of her life and yet she felt a deep sense of contentment for she had realised that she was not alone and that she may not have the helping arm of the man she loved, she did have the support of new friends who had openly come to her support.

She had dreaded the moment that she would walk into the hall, bracing herself for whispers and snickers. Instead she found friends who were waiting for her with open arms and she was grateful for their affection. There were the women led by Guinevere and the knights who stood awkwardly to the side, but who smiled and bowed to her. Arthur himself had come and taken her arm, and together with Justinian escorted her to the high table. Even the Roman nobles were for once silent, looking at this regal young woman with compassion and sympathy. Tristan was at his usual place, a curious expression on his face, one Danae could not read. Livia's expression on the other hand was clear enough. She was obviously put out by Danae's reception and her eyes narrowed before tossing her head and turning her back, choosing to speak to her companion. When the meal began she made of point of keeping her attention and eyes firmly to her table and not once did she look down the hall to where Tristan and Livia sat. Arthur was warm and compassionate and Justinian was the perfect gentleman throughout the meal. The day started to take on its regular rhythm and Danae felt herself relax a little. Everyone made a point of keeping her company and preoccupied, not giving her a moment to think too much. At the end of the day she had asked Justinian to accompany her to the wall but to leave her alone for a moment, she felt tired and overwhelmed and needed a moment to herself.

"I'll give you the moment you need Danae, but before I do, I want to ask you something." He said looking into her eyes.

Danae looked at him as he pulled a parchment out of his inner robes.

"I finally managed it! It's my annulment. I received it a few days back. When it came it was like ashes in my mouth, I was so bitter thinking I had lost you to that man that I nearly threw it into the fire. I didn't, and I'm glad I didn't. Danae, marry me, make me the happiest man in the Empire." He said smiling at her.

Danae looked at him before looking away.

"Justinian, I …I don't know what to say…I…" she stammered.

"If you can't say yes right away, don't say anything. But please, think about it." He said caressing her cheek.

"I can make you happy Danae. You may not love me as I love you but I swear I'll make you happy and treat you like a queen…"

Danae looked at him.

"After what happened…I…I need time to think…" She said her mind in a turmoil.

"I understand, but don't take too long Danae. I long for the day to make you my wife." Bending he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I will leave you alone but promise to send for me the moment you return to your room, if only to bid you good night." Justinian pleaded taking her hands into his.

Danae looked at him and with a grateful smile nodded. As he was making his way along the wall Danae called out to him.

"Justinian!" He turned to look at her.

"Thank you. For today and for your support of me…and for still wanting to marry me..." She smiled.

Justinian nodded and with one last smile, turned and left.

She stayed there for a few minutes just catching her breath and taking in what had happened to her more calmly when she heard someone approaching. She turned only to see Julia standing before her.

"I suspected I'd find you here." She said brightly.

Danae looked at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Fine. I asked Justinian as soon as I saw him and he told me where to find you…" She admitted.

"Where do we go from here Danae?" Julia asked.

Danae looked up into the night sky.

"Justinian asked me to marry him…"

Julia looked at her surprised.

"He's already married…" Julia muttered.

"That's what I said. Apparently he received an annulment. The papers arrived a few days ago. He told me that it was a good thing he didn't burn them when they came as he had thought he had lost me to Tristan, but now…"

"Very sensible of the lad…" Julia smiled.

"And?" she asked softly.

"Tonight I will make Justinian a very happy man…" Danae said with a sad smile.

Julia looked at her closely.

"And what about you?"

"I will be married to a wealthy Byzantine nobleman…"

Julia looked at her and shook her head.

"I've tried love Julia and you were right. You give everything and get nothing for it…" She turned and looked at Julia.

"A now wiser Danae has realised that a well born wealthy husband can offer her a good life, status, security and contentment."

"As well as revenge…" Julia added.

"Restitution ." Danae corrected.

"Oh, and how is that so?" Julia asked.

"The whore who was not good enough for him will become the wife of a very important and wealthy nobleman…"

Julia looked at her.

"You still love him…"

Danae turned to look at Julia.

"I will love him until I die, and even though I may at some point take on a lover or lovers, I will never let_ him _touch me again…"

"Well, it seems you have decided this. Let me only tell you one last thing…No, I will not discourage you from your decision, only to ask you not to let Justinian touch you until your next show of blood. We wouldn't want to complicate things any more than they ought to be…" Julia said in a brisk tone.

Danae looked at her. She was of course right. The last thing she wanted was to find herself with child and uncertain of whose it was…

She made her way to her room where she sat for a few minutes. Her experience with love had been painful, giving herself freely and unconditionally in exchange for humiliation and heartache. The time for such girlish feelings to be set aside had come, and for her to take the next step in her life, a step which would lead her to Justinian's side. Picking up her cloak, she put it on and made her way to her future husband's room.


	17. Chapter 17

If the court had been stunned into silence when they heard that Tristan had ended his relationship with Danae, it was once more thrown into an uproar by the announcement of Justinian's impending marriage to her. Although Danae wanted a small private ceremony, Justinian had insisted on a more elaborate and lavish one.

"Darling, I want the whole world to witness our binding…" he had whispered as he took her in his arms one night and laid her on the bed.

Danae smiled but stiffened. Justinian looked at her questioningly.

"I…think we should wait a little before becoming intimate again Justinian…" she whispered.

A frown crossed his face.

"Still thinking of…."

"No! It's just that I think it best we wait until we are both sure that there will be no questions asked if a child comes soon…" She said looking away.

Justinian's face relaxed and he smiled.

"As always, you are right my love." He said, bending and kissing her deeply.

"The waiting will only add more passion to our reunion…" and with one last kiss he left her.

Danae started at the closed door and felt new tears well up. She impatiently wiped them away and cursed herself for the fool that she was. Tristan didn't care for her so why did she still carry him in her heart? She had to get out, get a little fresh air, the room seemed so stifling to her.

She walked out into the garden and wandered over to a bench. The breeze cooled her burning cheeks and she closed her eyes for a moment before feeling something soft caressing her face briefly. Looking down she saw an apple blossom on her lap which had fallen from the tree behind her and the tears that she had fought so hard to hold back came in a rush.

"You can go through the motions and tell everyone how happy you are Danae, but your heart still belongs to Tristan, even if he is a bloody stupid idiot!"

She opened her eyes to see Vanora beside her.

"I…" she stammered.

"Don't bother denying it and don't think you're fooling anyone! I just don't understand what happened." Vanora muttered irritably.

She had near driven Bors mad with her persistent questions until she was satisfied that he knew nothing about what had happened. She had even tackled Tristan himself but he had only scowled at her and told her to mind her own house. She had given him a taste of her sharp tongue saying that if he was so stupid to throw good fortune and happiness away then she was relieved that Danae would be spared the misfortune of being shackled with a fool like him for life. She was fully prepared to meet with his wrath, but the only thing Tristan did was look at her and with a small sad smile got up and left the tavern, leaving a gaping Vanora staring after him.

"You know Vanora, even I don't know what happened for his change of heart. One day we were fine and the next he started moving away from me slowly until he was as a stranger to me…" Danae whispered.

"Well, for what it's worth, you're not the only one hurting although I'm damned if I know what in Hade's name is going on!" Vanora muttered more to herself than to Danae.

What Vanora didn't tell Danae was that the scout, who rarely touched drink to the point of becoming blind drunk, had in fact done so one night. Vanora had stumbled upon him along the corridor soon after Danae and Justinian's marriage had been announced.

"Well, glad to see you're celebrating the good news Tristan, seeing how you made this marriage possible to begin with! Where's your lady friend, the fine Livia tonight, I would have thought she'd be with you celebrating as well…" She had snapped at him.

"She is with her noble husband…good thing cause I think I'd strangle her in the mood I'm in…" he had slurred to her.

"Really?"

"Know what Vanora? I thought I could do it. I really did. It wasn't just my oath of allegiance, but everyone here. I have come to love them so, even Bors the bastard, can you believe it? But this…I don't think I can face this much more….maybe just kill the bastard and be done with it…anything to put an end to this…." He had mumbled incoherently, pulling himself up and continuing down the corridor.

"I didn't understand a word of your blubbering man and if I wasn't so pissed at ya I'd help your sorry ass to your room. As it is, find your own way and I hope you're happy with the harpy!" Vanora called out after him before turning and going her way.

"I am to marry tomorrow Vanora," Danae said interrupting Vanora's train of thought and she smiled at her through tear filled eyes, "be happy for me, even though I can't be…"

Vanora relented and cursing gave Danae a hug and kiss.

"I wish I could do something to make things right! You two were so perfect for each other, but I don't know what even though I've been wracking my brains, me and the other women too…"

"Vanora, what have you been telling my lady to make her cry?" Justinian said walking quickly over to them.

"Nothing that would make you happy for sure!" Vanora snapped at him irritably.

"Well, it's nice to see that your reputation as a shrew is not unfounded," he smiled "although I'm willing to overlook your temperament since Danae considered you a friend." He added hastily seeing Vanora had opened her mouth to say something.

Vanora glared at him and got up to go.

"You don't need to leave. I have something to tell Danae, but it's no secret! The papal legate has arrived from Rome offering his Holiness' congratulations and a parchment which is supposedly a wedding present for you!" Justinian said brightly turning to Danae.

"For me?" Danae asked sharply. What could it be? "I have no dealings with the Pope…"

Justinian shook his head.

"He said that he would read the papal declaration at our wedding reception tomorrow." Justinian said softly.

"This is a great honour Danae and a most auspicious beginning for our marriage. How many noblemen do you know of who were blessed by the pope himself at their nuptials?" He smiled broadly.

_A pompous pope to bless a pompous ass _Vanora thought as she rose and left, not trusting herself to keep her mouth shut.

The man looked carefully around him before silently opening the door and slipping in. He walked over Livia and Justinian and scowled at them both.

"If we are seen on the eve of your wedding the three of us together, all is lost!" he hissed.

"Oh Titus, when will you stop worrying!" Livia snapped back at her husband.

Justinian smiled at them both.

"She's right. We cannot accomplish what we have set our set our sights on if we stay in our rooms…and since the risk is great as Titus reminded us, we must be brief. Tomorrow, the papal legate will declare Danae's legitimacy and restore the name of Castus to her, making her Arthur's sister and until Queen Guinevere bears him a son, his heir."

"…and as legal spouse to her, effectively naming you heir as well…" Titus smirked.

"Flavius will of course be punished for what he did to Danae." Justinian went on smoothly watching as all colour from Titus' face fled.

"But that cannot be! He is as much involved in this as any of us, as I am…What's this Justinian, turning on your accomplices?" He said turning accusing eyes on Justinian.

" Who will be next? Livia, Tristan or me?" He said, his voice rising.

"Shut up Titus and listen!" Livia snapped at him.

"Arthur will be no doubt overjoyed by the revelation that Danae is his long lost sister, and seeing how his two other siblings are dead he will welcome and embrace her into his family." Justinian explained.

"Is she his sister?" Livia asked her eyes narrowing.

"Oh yes, Demetrius told me who her parents were on his deathbed long before Arthur defeated the Saxons and became king. The information was stored away by me never dreaming that I would ever need it and as Danae never wanted to know who her parents were there was no reason to tell her." He explained.

"Flavius of course will bear the brunt of this revelation for Arthur 's trust in him will be shaken, and even though the fact that he sold Danae to Julia is not a criminal offence…"

"He sold a noble child into prostitution. That is a criminal offence punishable by death!" Titus said severely.

"He spared a child death from exposure. Some people would see that as a merciful act. The point is he cannot be condemned to death for simply being more merciful than the child's father…"Justinian corrected him.

"In any case his career as trusted advisor to Arthur will come to an end. The papal legate has been instructed to suggest that Flavius be exiled as punishment for what he did. He will then go to Rome where he will wait for our summons back to this island after Arthur and his knights have been assassinated. He will be granted lands and swear his allegiance to me, that will be his reward for helping me gain this throne." Justinian said quietly.

"You will accompany Arthur on his next patrol which is four days after the wedding. You will be given the command of my own personal guard who will accompany you for protection. On your signal they will kill the knights and Arthur. They will ensure that it looks like a Saxon ambush. You will return here and give us the shocking news. After the King's burial, Danae will be proclaimed Queen and claim the throne with me at her side. The Pope and the Emperor will ratify her ascension as soon as she swears her allegiance to them. After that, no one can doubt her claim and our position will be secure." Justinian concluded quietly.

"And everyone will believe in the Saxon ambush?" Titus asked sceptically.

"No, too convenient. Tristan will be the scapegoat, which is why your wife has been fucking him for so many months." Justinian smiled brightly.

"She didn't mind." Titus commented wryly.

"Not at all…" Livia smiled.

"You will be more than amply rewarded Titus not only for your part in this but for being such a gracious cuckold. The South eastern part of the island will be given to you and you, my friend will become the most important, powerful and need I say wealthiest baron after me as king…"

Justinian smiled.

"Tristan's sword will be found through Arthur's heart and he will be charged and tried as a murderous traitor. Witnesses will be produced to testify that he led the Saxons to the camp and how, if it hadn't been for you and your brave guard, everyone would have been slaughtered and the Saxons, in their euphoric state of victory, would have attacked the fort. You'll be a bloody hero man!" Justinian laughed.

Titus's eyes shone.

"Unless either one of you has any questions," Justinian said looking at them both and they shook their heads, "then I think this concludes our meeting…leave first Titus and I will send Livia along in a moment."

Titus shot him a quick glance.

"Don't let your distrust ruin everything we've worked for. Remember I have just as much to lose as you do if we are caught." Justinian warned.

Titus looked at him for a few moments before he nodded and left.

After he had closed the door behind him, Livia turned to face Justinian.

"And now our turn Justinian." She said quietly.

Justinian looked at her through narrowed eyes. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but there was something about her that made her distasteful. Not that he would say no to a tumble with her but if it weren't for her help he would have stayed away from her. Tristan was more than welcome to her…

"You aren't afraid are you?" he asked her quietly.

"No. I have my father's protection. No matter what happens, whether this plan succeeds or not, I will be safe. I cannot lose…" She smiled to Justinian.

"Yes…" he mused "being a papal bastard has its advantages…" Justinian retorted softly.

"Tell me only one thing. Why did you agree to take part in this?"

Livia looked at him and shrugged.

"He is my father and he needs my help. My own good fortune depends of his so there was no question about my declining his request, but I have made my own deal with him, one which he will honour." Livia said looking up at him.

"I have been widowed three times. Titus is my fourth husband, all old crusty but politically useful men who couldn't satisfy a woman if their life depended on it. Tristan is my reward. I have wealth, I have status and now I want a man who makes my blood run hot as he makes mine…"

Justinian looked at her with a half smile on his lips.

"If you don't believe me just as your future wife…" She laughed softly, pleased to see Justinian's eyes flash.

"As long as you keep him on your lands and not bring him to my court Livia…" he warned softly.

"Don't trust Danae?" She asked sweetly.

Justinian looked at her, his eyes glittering.

"I don't trust him…" and he was pleased to see her own eyes flash with anger.

"Titus' sword will be found on Arthur's body, Tristan will enjoy the full protection of my guard, much as it galls me. Your husband will, of course, be executed for Arthur's murder leaving you my dear a grieving widow yet once again." He laughed.

"And if Titus talks?" Livia asked.

"No one will listen, after all everyone knows what a man is capable of saying to save his neck from the gallows…" Justinian shrugged.

Livia looked at him for a few moments before she nodded and without another word walked over to the door and opening it slipped out.

Justinian sighed and after a few moments left as well. As he walked along the corridor his spirits started to soar. Tomorrow he would marry Danae and take the first step which would lead him to a crown…


	18. Chapter 18

First thing's first. Thank you all for the feedback, you have been great and I'm so glad you're all enjoying this…now on to the story.

Danae opened her eyes and stretching her arms out turned on her side and froze. On her pillow lay a freshly cut apple blossom. She reached out and picked it up, getting out of bed and yelling for Charmian who came running into her room.

"Did you put this on my pillow?" Danae asked in a hard cold tone.

Charmian looked at her and shook her head vigorously.

You were the only person I had told about the apples blossom…." She whispered trailing off.

No that was not true. She remembered another morning in the garden when she had spent a few minutes picking the blossoms and holding them up to her nose. Tristan had come up behind her and taking her into his arms had leaned forward to smell them.

"You like the blossoms?" He had asked her tenderly.

She had smiled and turning in his arms had whispered.

"I will never be able to look upon an apple blossom without thinking of you…"

Danae whirled around and with shaking hands began to undress.

"Give me a dress!" She yelled to a startled Charmian.

"Any one will do! " She said before a sob tore through her.

Charmian hurried to obey her not needing to be told what had happened to her. It had to be Tristan but how? When did he come into her room and how did Danae or her not wake?

_Where is Julia_…Charmian thought not daring to leave Danae alone to go in search for her.

"Lamb let it go!" She pleaded.

"No! He goes too far! I'm sick and tired of this Charmian do you understand? I have not bothered him, I have kept to myself, I never once berated him for how he treated me, I accepted the fact that he did not want me and the way he showed me how much he did not care, yet today of all days he does this!"

Flinging on her cloak she left her room and made her way to the knights' quarters, not caring who saw her.

She didn't even bother to knock, throwing the door open to see Tristan sitting at the table. Walking up to him she flung the blossom in his face.

"How dare you!" she cried out her eyes overflowing.

Tristan looked at her with a dull and wearied expression on his face. Pushing his hair back he stood up and came to stand in front of her.

"A wedding present…"

"A reminder! What happened was of your own making! Leave me be Tristan and let me go on with my life…"

"I…dread the thought…." He trailed off.

"What? The thought of what Tristan? Of my being with another man? I am! I am marrying Justinian today and nothing you or anyone else can do will stop it. Haven't you done enough to me? Second thoughts about Livia? Well you have made your bed now lie in it, as I shall lie in mine! I will tell you this once and never again. Do not pursue something that will never happen. I was not good enough to be your wife, but I'm too good to be your whore! Never, ever try to approach me again! I think you are a sick and depraved man who enjoys bringing nothing but pain into other people's lives for no particular reason at all! You no longer mean anything to me as I never meant anything to you!" She said and turning on her heels ran out of his room.

Tristan stood still for a few minutes before walking over and closing the door. Leaning against it he sank to the floor and buried his head in his hands. He had spent sleepless nights wondering if at that moment Justinian was making Danae cry out in passion, slowly banishing him from her thoughts and from her heart…Still holding the apple blossom in his hand he crushed it realising that he had lost her forever and for the first time in years he felt tears fill his eyes.

"Courage man, things are starting to move quickly and it will soon be over…" Dagonet' said quietly as he stepped into the room and pushing Tristan aside closed the door.

"For me…and her… it is over. I only hope Flavius and Arthur are right…or else it would have been for nothing…" Tristan said not looking at his friend.

Dagonet looked at him and his eyes were filled with compassion.

"They are…and it's not over between you. It could never be." he said.

Tristan looked up at his friend.

Dagonet leaned over and tapped his hand, the one that held the crushed apple blossom.

The wedding reception was as lavish as the ceremony had been simple. A bishop had officiated in the couple's marriage and after receiving the well wishes of the people who had attended the ceremony, the newly married pair led their guests to the main hall. Danae kept her eyes on her husband and never once looked out at the guests, dreading the moment her eyes would fall on Tristan. She had returned to her room to find an anxious Charmian and Julia waiting for her.

Neither dared to question her further as Danae began preparing herself for her wedding.

She knew he would be present and if anything she wanted to show him once and for all that she had turned her back on the past and was moving forward, next to a man who was proud to claim her as his. Her anger kept her spirits up but as the festivities continued she started to feel numb and cold and had the impression of observing the activities from a distance, but t that feeling was soon to be replaced by total and utter shock.

The king had risen to his feet to offer his wishes to the couple and was followed by the papal legate who unrolled the parchment he held in his hands. By the time he had finished reading it, the entire hall had fallen into a stunned silence. She tried to stand but found she could not feel her feet. It was Justinian who helped her up and whose arm was wrapped tightly around her waist offering her support. Arthur too had risen to his feet and approached Danae, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"I…do not know what to say…" He mumbled, looking towards his knights who were equally stunned.

Danae looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion and shock.

It was Guinevere who recovered her wits and approached them.

"My Lord, this is a happy day for not only do we celebrate the marriage of a good friend but we have discovered that that friend is family… Arthur," She said turning to her husband " the sister you thought lost and the daughter who was mourned by your own mother has been restored to you… to us…" She smiled and turning took Danae into her arms. Within moments Danae felt Arthur's arms around her and felt his body trembling with emotion.

"My sister…" he whispered his eyes shining with emotion and kissed her on the forehead. Taking her hand he turned to face the guests.

"May I present Danae Castus, my sister…." He smiled and turning bowed low to Danae.

Tristan stood off to the side, his eyes wide from shock, turning he looked at Livia who smiled before turning her attention back to the front of the hall.

"I gather from your expression that this comes as no surprise to you Livia." He whispered.

She shook her head.

"I was told last night from a reliable source…." She whispered back.

"And is she Arthur's sister?" Tristan asked his eyes narrowing looking at her closely.

Livia turned to face him smiling.

"Yes, and she will soon become Arthur's heir, and our time of waiting will soon be over…" She smiled.

Tristan looked at her. The dancing had begun and he took the opportunity to quietly lead her out into the garden.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

Livia looked at him questioningly.

"Why me Livia? There are so many men who would kill me to be here in my place, why are you with me. I do not come from a noble family nor do I have wealth so why am I here with you? Am I just another pawn in one of your many games?" He asked in a low voice.

Livia looked at him and her expression became thoughtful.

"Tonight you found out who Danae's family is. I will now tell you whose family I belong to…" she said stepping closer to him.

"It is an old illustrious family but my father was a second son, and like all second sons his future lay with the church. He was very clever and his own father had enough wealth and political power to make sure his offspring quickly rose in the ecclesiastical hierarchy. He now rules the papacy…"

Tristan's eyes shot up.

"Your father is the pope…" He whispered.

Livia laughed.

"It's funny how pagans are more shocked about the pope's indiscretions than we Christians are! When my mother discovered she was carrying me he arranged a very good match indeed and I was born as their legitimate child. Of course my own family's allegiance always lay with Rome and so I was used as the pope's pawn in his political dealings, women given in marriage always makes an alliance more binding…It's also very convenient that most men in positions of power are old and if they don't die of old age they are usually helped along when another alliance becomes more advantageous. Every man who approached me wanted something, always. By 15 I had learnt to read it in their eyes. Behind the sweet words and flattery they always had an ulterior motive, except for you…You couldn't give a damn about power or wealth. You were so content with your life here that I realised your attraction to me was Livia, the woman, and not what she could give you or which doors she could open for you." She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"That is why I couldn't bear to let you go Tristan, and why I took you back when you left Danae."

Tristan looked at her, for the first time feeling pity stir in his chest towards this woman for whom he had felt nothing but despise in the past.

"You did not tell me, however what caused your change of heart towards Danae. I will not lie to you that my world came crashing down when I heard you were getting married to her…" Livia said softly looking at him keenly.

Tristan looked up into the darkened sky for a moment before returning his gaze to her.

"I was dazzled by Danae but as time went on I realised that she was not for me. I thought at first that I would be content settling down, I was envious of the other knights who had a home and children. You were not free to give me that and she was, but in the end I…couldn't…I was made to see that other things were more important…sometimes there are things we take for granted in our lives but which in the end overrule everything else…" Tristan said looking away.

Livia took his face in her hands and pulled him close.

"So, you realised how much I meant to you…" she whispered a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

"I soon will be free to give you anything you desire Tristan…" and reaching up kissed him.

"How?" Tristan asked against her lips, his own moving to nuzzle her neck.

"Let us say that tonight the first step was taken but I'm not so sure I can trust you my love…" She smiled up to him.

Tristan cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Patience my love, let us say that changes are in the air and that soon, we will have what we want…You are too precious to me and I will never allow anyone or anything to hurt you…" She leaned up and kissed him once more. She pulled away and taking his hand started tugging him towards the hall.

"Come, we can't be gone too long and besides, it should almost be time to escort the couple to their bridal chamber…" She whispered "and then we'll be able to slip away to your room…"


	19. Chapter 19

The men, led by the king were making their way towards the groom's apartments while the woman had already left to prepare the bride. As Tristan made his way towards them he felt a hand on his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dagonet said softly.

Tristan looked at him.

"We haven't finished with the ceremonies yet…"

Dagonet shook his head.

"I'll be right beside you, don't do anything stupid. Arthur wants to see us right after we leave Justinian's apartments, in his study to see what's to be done with Flavius…"

"Seems we'll be joined by the legate." Bors piped in as he came over to them.

"Wonder what that bastard wants." Tristan muttered.

"We'll find out soon enough." Dagonet said and turned towards the door, Bors and Tristan behind him.

The groom had already been dress in his robes by his man servant and was standing next to Arthur. Together they led the procession down the hall and into his apartments.

Julia and Charmian fussed around a stunning but very quiet Danae. Tristan entered the brightly lit room and stood just inside the door leaning against the wall, his face expressionless. She had been dressed in a white chamber robe which clung to her body, her hair gleamed in the light of the candles and torches. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before she looked away, all colour draining from her face, her eyes bright. Charmian cast him a nasty look before turning to her charge and pushing the gauze curtain aside, tucked her into the great bed. Bending down she kissed Danae on the forehead and then stood aside for Julia to embrace the girl. Justinian drained his goblet of wine and with a final salute, escorted the company out. Tristan stood there for one more moment looking at Danae. She was looking down at her hands as they nervously played with the embroidered edge of the sheet. Tristan moved towards her when he suddenly felt a strong hand grip his arm and he was pushed out of the room. He turned and scowled at Dagonet who simply shrugged his shoulders and pushed him ahead.

"Arthur's waiting."

"Time enough to grovel at her feet when this mess is finally figured out." Bors said giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh ya, will that be before or after I kill Justinian?" He scowled at them both.

"If Flavius is right, ya won't need to." Bors replied evenly.

"I just wish I had been allowed to tell her about this but that bastard Flavius was adamant." Tristan said through clenched teeth.

The other two men exchanged looks. As they approached Arthur's study loud voices could be heard from within. Pushing the door open they saw Flavius and Arthur in a heated argument, the other knights and the papal legate looking on.

"You knew she was my sister, yet you didn't say anything!" Arthur roared at him.

"I was following your father's orders. If I had exposed the babe she would have died. That she's still alive…" Flavius countered back.

Arthur looked at him his eyes flashing.

"For that I am grateful, but for not telling me the moment she came here is what galls me and which unfortunately leaves me with very little choice. You will stand trial for your actions…"

"That my lord will, in my opinion, not be necessary." The papal legate cut in.

Arthur turned to look at him.

"I do not see him guilty of any criminal offence as he was, after all, following your father's orders."

"He sold her into prostitution!" Arthur said angrily.

"Forgive me but the Lady Julia's establishment was not a brothel, and most of the girls who were raised and educated there were given a better life and future than even some noble born women." The legate pointed out.

"Arthur, if you feel Flavius must be punished…"

"I can no longer trust him as an advisor, I can no longer trust him even as a mere servant!" Arthur interrupted the legate.

"Then exile him and send him from this island. That is within your power, but a public trial, the charges would not be accepted by any judge, unless you plan to judge this case yourself…."

Arthur paced the room several moments.

"Done. Flavius be prepared to leave in four days times." Arthur said and motioned to the guards to take him away.

Flavius was escorted out and a few moments later the papal legate had bowed and left as well.

Arthur turned to the other knights and motioned them closer.

"What happens now Arthur?" Gawain asked.

"Flavius will ostensibly leave for the coast and wait for my orders, but hopefully before he goes he will have something to tell us. I know that a plan has been formed but when it's to be executed I don't know. Now that Danae has been recognised as my sister, she is next in line to the throne until Guinevere bears me a child."

"That's how Justinian plans to assume the throne but for that to happen Arthur…"

"I would have to be killed first." Arthur finished quietly.

"He wouldn't dare and besides he's been here a little over three months, he came with a small personal guard not an army…" Lancelot pointed out.

"He has the pope's support, the papal legate did not haul his ass all the way here to improve his health at the hot springs, and twenty Roman galleys were sighted off the eastern coast last night. I was informed this morning. They could easily transport at least three legions here."

"Fine, but he can't very well come up to you and stab you to death!" Bors asked irritably, "No one would acknowledge an assassin as king."

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. On that Bors was right. The woads would never bow down to Justinian under these circumstances whether he was married to his sister or not.

"It would have to be an accident, or perhaps an ambush made to look like a saxon attack so that the crown can then pass on to Danae and ultimately to Justinian. To seize your throne in any other way would mean slaughter on a massive scale. Arthur, when do we go on patrol again?" Tristan asked quietly.

Arthur looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"In four days time."

"Livia told me that tonight the first step was taken and that she would be free to be with me soon." Tristan informed them.

"And you believe her?" Dagonet asked.

Tristan turned and looked at him for a few moments before answering.

"That the first step was taken, yes, that it will be soon, yes, that she will be free, yes that she will be with me, no."

Arthur stared at him intently for a few minutes.

"So you agree with Flavius then who thinks that all she wanted was to take you away from Danae so Justinian could marry her."

"She is the Pope's daughter Arthur, and she said her allegiance lies with him, but I'll stake my life that she has more to gain, much more…" Tristan said in a low voice.

The other knights whistled while Arthur sat in his chair looking stunned.

"The Pope's daughter…?" Arthur stood up and paced the floor nervously.

Tristan nodded.

"Been given to four men in marriage as assurances for political alliances…" Tristan trailed off, looking at Dagonet sharply.

Dagonet took a step closer to him his eyes gleaming.

"Perhaps to be given to one more…" he said looking at Arthur.

Arthur looked at them.

"For that to happen they would have to kill me, Titus and Danae!"

"It's been done before." Lancelot said looking at Arthur.

"Looks like the Pope really wants this little island…" Bors said thoughtfully.

The room went silent. Tristan rose and bowing to Arthur turned on his heels.

"Tristan!"

Tristan stopped and turned to look at him.

"Livia is waiting for me and tonight I think the time has come for me to find out exactly where I fit into her life, and what she's up to."

"Oh ya, and you're just gonna go up and say, hey Livia you planning something I don't know about like a little assassination?" Gawain asked sarcastically.

Tristan shook his head.

"No, just that I'm tired of waiting for her and as her husband shows no signs of kicking the bucket I'll help him along so that we can finally get married…I can do it by morning!" He growled.

Dagonet looked at him and shook his head.

"And she'll believe you love her that much and she can trust you with her darkest secrets just because you tell her that.

Tristan shook his head.

"I already showed her how much I love her when I left Danae and the way I left her…" Tristan looked at Arthur, "a little trust isn't too much to ask for in exchange."

Arthur nodded, his head swimming.

"I hope to have news by sunrise. I will send word then." Turning, Tristan slipped out the door.

"You realise if anything happens to Danae…" Dagonet said quietly.

"We'll have solved our problem with Justinian, Livia, the papal legate, Titus, several Romans…" Bors said brightly.

"…and everyone else in this fort…" Arthur murmured.

Livia lay with her head on Tristan's shoulder, her fingers running over the muscles of his torso and smiled when she felt him tremble. He was a wonderful lover but as a man, no different from the other men who had graced her bed, putty in her hands. She smiled remembering tonight's turn of events. After the papal legate had finished with Arthur he had met her on the wall and had handed her a heavy parchment scroll which bore the papal seal.

"Your father has of course granted your request. How it is accomplished he does not care as long as it is done quickly and quietly. Three legions have already landed on the eastern coast and await my orders to march on the fort, three more will have landed by morning to seize three other forts effectively immobilizing Arthur's army and to deal with his barbarian allies. The coronation willl be held almost before the burial will be completed. I have documents from the Pope and Emperor ratifying the new reign and will be read aloud as soon as allegiance is sworn to them."

Livia looked at him and smiled.

"When will you tell Justinian?" She asked.

The legate raised his eyebrow.

"It must look like it is a direct order from my father. I can't very well tell Justinian that his wife must die so I can be queen…" Livia said irritably.

_Yes, if he knew he'd be sleeping with one eye open and worrying about his own life…_ the legate thought smiling.

"What about your lover my lady? He has, I think, been led to believe that he will succeed Titus as your husband."

"He will have served his purpose…" She replied softly looking at her father's servant.

_Pity, I shall miss his lovemaking. Even at his most inattentive he was magnificent. _

"I will inform Justinian in the morning." The legate said bowing.

"No point in ruining his wedding night…" Livia laughed.

"You're sure he will agree?" the man asked quietly.

Livia looked at him and smiled.

" I don't doubt he has a soft spot for that woman but he's as cold hearted and ruthless as I am. Women come and go, kingdoms don't." Livia said evenly.

The legate had bowed and left Livia on the wall. Things were becoming very complicated but in the end she would win, the papal bastard would become the queen of this island, an equal to the Pope and the Emperor himself."

"Livia…" Tristan's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You're smiling…" he said softly caressing her lips.

"I'm thinking of the day we will be able to live openly without hiding and sneaking about." She purred to him.

"Livia I'm tired of waiting, and I'm tired of hearing the same thing for months' on end. I came close to marrying another woman because I had gotten tired of waiting for you, but I love you and I came back to you. I have been thinking. Come morning you can be a widow and no one would think to suspect that I did it…" he said urgently.

Livia's eyes widened and she sat up quickly.

"No!" she said. Taking a deep breath she looked into his eyes.

"Soon, very soon…" she leaned in to kiss him but Tristan pulled away.

"Livia, unless you tell me when, I will take matters into my own hands…" Tristan warned.

_The fool! _ Livia thought, using every ounce of will power to remain calm.

"When is you next patrol?" Livia asked.

"In three days time." Tristan replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Titus will accompany you and something will happen…he will not come back alive." She said in a low voice.

"Arthur, the knights and the king's personal guards will be with us…What can possibly happen." Tristan asked looking at her closely.

"Titus will not return." She said firmly. …_and_ _many others as well_ she added silently.

"Tristan what do you want out of life?" She asked him suddenly.

"I want you." He smiled.

She shook her head.

"I mean in terms of wealth and power…"

"I am a knight. If an opportunity to gain either or both arose, I would not say no…" He said looking at her.

"At what cost?" she said moving closer to him.

Tristan looked at her.

"I was taken to serve Rome while still a boy. I risked my life many times over for fifteen years. When I was given my discharge papers there was no point in returning to Sarmatia. I did not know if there was anyone of my family left and even if there were what choices did I have but to become a farmer. Knights do not make good farmers." He said wryly. "So I stayed here and now I serve Arthur as his knight. I don't have wealth or power. I am his retainer, but if the opportunity arose I would not say no." He finished.

"So, you feel no particular allegiance to Arthur?" she prodded.

"The allegiance any solider owes to his commander any knight to his lord. It is not personal…"

"So, if the King were to be displaced…" she said quietly looking at him intently.

"If the new one were to give me lands and more money…" Tristan replied with a broad smile, leaning over he kissed her deeply. Livia smiled, her arms winding up and around his neck.

_Putty in my hands… _she thought as she felt him slide into her warm and eager body.


	20. Chapter 20

Livia looked at the note she had been handed and with a sigh threw the small piece of parchment into the fire which burnt brightly in the hearth. The weather had turned cold and rainy and she was in no mood to make the trek up to the furthest corner of the wall.

"Tell him I will meet him in the garden. It's too wet for anyone to be on the wall at this time of night." She said to the messenger. The young man nodded and left. Livia took a goblet from the table and filling it with wine drained in quickly. She looked back at the hearth to make sure that the parchment had burnt. Putting the goblet down on the table she looked around the room. Tristan would not come to her tonight as he had left early on a scouting mission for Arthur. A messenger had arrived at sunrise to report that Saxons had raided a village several leagues from the fort and he had been dispatched to track them. Even fate was on their side she thought and with one last glance at the fire, took her cloak and left her room.

She reached the garden and pulling her cloak tighter around her settled on a small stone bench to wait. A few minutes later Justinian joined her and roughly pulled her to her feet and further along the path until they reached one of the darker alcoves.

"What's the meaning of this Livia?" He asked her angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about and let go of my arm, you're hurting me!" She snapped back and jerked her arm away.

Justinian shoved the parchment into her hand,

"You can't expect me to read this now! I can barely see your face let alone the writing!"

She said throwing the parchment back at him.

"Then I'll tell you what it says. It seems that your father doesn't trust me and wishes to have more assurances as to my loyalty after I am crowned king." He hissed at her.

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"And what does that have to do with me?" She said irritably.

"He insists that I marry you!" He snarled.

Livia looked at him her eyes widening before a small smile touched her lips.

"And is that so distasteful to you Justinian?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"You've recovered from the shock quickly." He said looking down at her.

Livia looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Meaning what?"

"You tell me Livia. Did your father change the terms of the agreement I made with him in Rome because he suddenly felt nervous about my ability to honour the agreement we made or are you no longer satisfied with the lands and the lover you have been promised." Justinian said angrily, brushing his hair from his forehead.

"Why would I not be satisfied with my freedom?" she said evenly.

"You really don't know him at all do you. That he wants further assurances does not surprise me but that he wants me to marry you yes…Once again he has not kept his word to me!" She said angrily.

Justinian looked at her closely searching her face. She met his eyes steadily and lifted her chin proudly.

"A very interesting turn of events, although in truth I am as surprised and as angry as you are.

"I will write to him at once and tell him he goes too far!" She snapped and turned on her heel to leave. Justinian grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait. Let us not be too hasty…"

Livia turned questioning eyes on him.

"We both object to this Justinian what is there to wait for? He must be told."

Justinian looked at her his mind spinning.

"I do object to this change…" He said softly.

"Well, then we will both tell the papal legate that we disagree and cannot give these assurances to the Pope." She said quietly.

Justinian looked at her and laughed.

"Ah yes, and what will happen if our plot to kill Arthur and his followers is carried out and the Pope doesn't ratify Danae's position as queen…"

"Then you'd better have a fairly large army to fight for your claim or flee to Constantinople and leave someone else to the kingdom…and hope the Pope and Emperor forget about you and leave you to live your life with your wife." She said looking at him steadily.

"And if we wait until the Pope sends his answer?" He asked her.

"The longer we put this off the greater the risk is to be discovered…How are we to conceal twenty galleys and another ten that arrived this morning or hide and feed the legions that are waiting for your orders?

Justinian paced for a few minutes taking deep breaths before finally turning to Livia.

"I don't have much choice do I?" He said quietly.

"Oh you do, the question is do you have the balls to make the choice." Livia said smiling. She was amused by Justinian's dilemma and a little put off that he would actually think about Danae at a moment like this, when a crown was within his reach. Livia was surprised to discover that Justinian's feelings for Danae were genuine, she just wondered how deep those feelings ran.

He turned and taking a deep breath let it out.

"She must die with Arthur and the knights at the same time." He said more to himself rather than to Livia.

"And I must be there as well…"

Livia looked at him. In the end the crown won out.

"Perhaps you should be wounded in the fray, that way no one will suspect anything about you and of course I can be by your side to nurse you back to health. It would not be surprising to anyone that two people who lost their loved ones at the same time and in the same manner should be united by their grief and that feelings should develop between them…" Livia said looking at Justinian.

"You would put the finest actors in Rome and Constantinople to shame my dear."

Justinian said bowing his head to her.

"You are reconciled to the idea of a marriage between us?" He asked pulling her to him.

Livia looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I am a dutiful and obedient daughter Justinian." She said softly

"You will also be a dutiful and obedient wife…" Justinian said caressing her cheek.

"My Lord…" she said stepping back and bowing her head.

"I must now be off. My husband will be waiting for me."

"What about Tristan?" Justinian said causing her to pause.

"I think it is best that he too does not make it back…" She said quietly. "Only a handful of your guards will survive and who will escort you back with the bodies for burial…"

Justinian nodded and took her by the arm to escort her back.

Charmian hurried along the corridor and out into the small courtyard that led to the main market and the tavern. Pulling her cloak tightly around her she hurried in and quickly looked around. Several groups of soldiers were sitting at tables, some drinking others playing dice while another group huddled around the fire trying to warm their hands. Her eyes fell on Dagonet who was sitting in the corner alone and she walked quickly up to him.

"I need you to carry a message to Arthur now!" she whispered breathlessly.

A soldier approached them carrying a jug of ale.

"My lady Julia has taken ill quite suddenly, I think it was something she ate. I was told that your wife Anna mixes brews for such ailments." She said loudly watching the soldier pass next to them and settle at a nearby table.

Dagonet nodded and taking her arm led her out and down along a small side road which led off the market square and to the fort.

"I was in the garden looking for Danae…" Dagonet looked at her sharply.

"Looking for her I stumbled upon Justinian and Livia and overheard a very interesting conversation. Tell Arthur that the pope needs further assurances in the form of a marriage between Justinian and Livia and that Arthur, you knights, Titus and Danae are to be killed and the deaths will be made to look like a Saxon ambush. Justinian will come with you along with his personal guard. His guard numbers 100 soldiers but with a core unit of 60 pretorians all seasoned soldiers who are loyal to Justinian…only he and a few of his guards will survive…Three legions have already landed on the island as well." She spoke quickly as she stumbled along next to Dagonet.

Dagonet nodded and stopped in front of the main entrance to the fort.

"I will send Anna along in a few moments." He said loudly and left at a trot while Charmian quickly returned to Julia's apartments, looking around before slipping in and closing the door.

"Did you tell Arthur?" Julia asked as soon as Charmian had closed the door.

"I found Dagonet and told him, he's on his way now."

"Did anyone see you?" Julia asked fearfully.

Charmian shook her head. "Just a few soldiers. For their benefit I told him that you had a stomach ailment and to ask Anna to brew something for you and bring it along."

Julia paced the room for a few moments before climbing into bed.

"I have a plan. Quickly, go and find Danae."

"That girl will be the death of me! I've looked everywhere but I couldn't find her." Charmian said exasperated.

"Go up to the wall." Julia commanded.

"What? On a night like this, no one would be daft enough to go there…" Charmian cried out.

"Which is why I wager that is where you will find her…" Julia said quietly.

"Will you tell her what is afoot?"

Julia shook her head.

"The less she knows, the better it is."

"You don't trust her?" Charmian asked shocked.

"I trust her with my life and under any other circumstances I would trust her judgement and actions, but I don't trust her with her feelings at the moment. Too many things have happened too quickly and she's still very much in love with Tristan and too hurt right now to think, let alone act rationally…"

Danae leaned against the wall and shivered as a gust of wind buffeted her. She had climbed up here to steal a few minutes alone before she returned to her husband, husband in name only. He had been more than solicitous in understanding her fragile frame of mind on her wedding night. She had painted herself into a corner but then Tristan had not given her much choice. Her pride had gotten her in this predicament as she felt that only by marrying Justinian could she hold her head high once more in this court which she had discovered to her complete shock was her brother's.

She had not spoken to Arthur since her wedding night as he had not sought her out and she would never seek him. If he wanted to speak to her then he would approach her. Danae felt tears welling up. All her life she had rarely thought of the family who had left her to die and when she did it was with anger and she always pushed all thoughts away to be held at bay. If she dwelt on these thought hurt and self pity would follow the anger and she didn't want to deal with either, but there were times when she wondered if she was truly alone or if she had siblings living, what her father was like, if her mother was beautiful... the thoughts of a child which although did not lack love or affection, lacked the sense of belonging. Now she had discovered a brother and she waited with apprehension wondering if she would be rejected by him as she had been by their father and mother…

When she embarked on this trip it was with the hope that her life would change for the better. It had changed but never could she have imagined like this. For a brief moment she had tasted love before it was snatched from her and within a few minutes she was given back her family and found herself next in line to a throne she did not want. That was a question which had been plaguing her for two nights now. Why would a Pope go to such lengths for a woman whose position is life was that of a hetera? If she hadn't known Justinian for so many years and had he not asked her countless of times to marry him she would have suspected that he had had a hand in this, but he wanted her as his long before he had met the Pope or they had left for this land. Where did she go from here she wondered. Her head was beginning to hurt. A light rain had started to fall and she shivered feeling the sharp bite of the wind. It was time she was getting back to her room. Justinian would start wondering where she had gone to.

Walking along the wall she turned a sharp corner and collided into a cloaked figure. Looking up her eyes locked onto a pair of amber eyes. She caught her breath and stepped back. Holding her head high she stepped to the side to walk around him, carefully pulling her cloak around her.

Tristan's hand shot out and gripped her arm tightly pulling her along towards the farthest staircase leading down from the wall.

"Let go of me!" she cried trying to break free from his strong hold.

He shook his head.

"Not until I have said a few things to you." He said in a low voice.

"I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say." She shot back.

"You will listen…" Tristan growled pushing her back against the wall and standing in front of her.

Danae's hand shot out and before she knew what she had done she slapped him hard.

Tristan looked at her for a moment, rubbing his cheek.

"No doubt I deserved that." He muttered to her.

"There was a time I would have gone on my knees for just one word from you, a reason why things happened as they did." She choked out, her pain overruling her pride.

"It's too late…I'm married to Justinian who will probably be looking for me by now!"

"I love you." He said softly.

Danae's eyes went wide and she started to laugh.

"Oh, and when did you confirm this? Last night? The night before? Was it before, during or after you made love to Livia? And what am I suppose to do about this? Fall into your arms or drag you off to one of your more familiar dark corridors and let you have me?" She spat out.

"I cannot tell you why I did what I did and as I did it, but I do want you to know that I still love you. Only you Danae, please I don't want to lose you…" He said taking a step forward and cupping her cheek.

Danae looked at him.

"You already have Tristan. I belong to Justinian…He is my husband and I will not follow Livia's example. I told you once I'll tell you again. I may not have been good enough to be your wife but I'm too good to be your whore." She said softly.

"I would give my life for you Danae." He whispered stepping closer.

She could feel his warm breath on her face and she felt her legs weaken and a rush of desire wash sharply through her. God in heaven but she had to get away…

"Really?" She said scornfully.

"Then why did you destroy mine?"

Tristan looked into her eyes and she saw a deep sadness there. He seemed to be struggling with himself as if he wanted to speak but could not.

"What in Hade's name are you two doing here?"

Charmian's voice was heard, panic giving it a sharp edge.

She rushed up and pushing Tristan aside pulled Danae behind her.

"I think you have caused enough trouble for us Tristan, we do not need anymore! And you!" She said rounding on Danae.

"You haven't let Justinian consummate your marriage, yet you're already making secret trysts with _him_?" She snapped.

Taking Danae by the arm she hauled her along the wall. Tristan did not a move to stop Charmian. He knew what she was capable of and he didn't want Danae to be seen up here with him. As he watched them disappear, a small smile appeared on his face and his heart felt lighter. He walked along the wall determined to seek Arthur out. His patience was running out, one way or another, the brewing tempest had to be unleashed, and he only hoped that if he survived the onslaught that would ensue he could at least have his Danae back.

"I thought you said you'd take any lover except that man! Honestly I don't know what is to be done with you." Charmian ranted as she pulled and dragged Danae along.

"Your husband will not doubt be looking for you, did that not cross your mind when you went up to meet that savage?" She continued.

"I did not go up to meet Tristan! I needed some fresh air!" Danae shot back angry with Charmian.

"We'll discuss that later in the meantime go and change and meet me in Julia's room. She's not well…"

Danae looked at her.

"What do you mean not well?" She asked her eyes fearful.

"Just a stomach complaint, but she wants to see you."

"I can imagine what you'll have told her by the time I get there." Danae said vexed.

"Oh no. You can tell her yourself. And don't even think about not mentioning this. She might as well know in case someone saw you and carried tales…" Charmian shot back.

Within the hour Danae was sitting next to Julia and a little later she was joined by Justinian.

"I heard you were unwell and came to see you Julia." He asked looking concerned.

"Bah it's nothing that will kill me." Julia said.

"It won't kill you but it'll kill me!" Charmian grumbled.

Justinian looked at her with an amused smile.

"I swear Charmian there are times when the harpies have gentler tongues!"

"It's all fine for you noble Justinian as no one will interrupt your sleep, but ask me if my old bones can still bear a night where I'm sleeping with one eye open _and_ on a cot!"

"Justinian." Danae said looking up at him.

A frown crossed his features before he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"You know I cannot deny you anything my jewel…If you want to stay with Julia tonight and let Charmian rest, I'll understand." He said softly.

Julia and Charmian exchanged looks.

Danae nodded and smiled her gratitude.

"If you need anything just send for me." He said. After bidding the women good night and with one final kiss to Danae, he left.

"How long are you planning on holding him off?" Charmian asked her with a scowl.

Danae looked at her and shook her head.

"I…can't…the thought of lying in another man's arms sickens me…" She whispered.

"Well then you should have taken the vows and entered a convent!" Charmian snapped.

"Enough!" Julia interrupted casting Charmian an angry look.

"Danae…"

"Please don't! I can't…" She broke down and wept.

Julia got up and taking Danae into her arms held her close.

"I feel like I'm lost. I saw him tonight…I did not plan it…at the wall and…I wish I could understand. He said my love for him was not enough, yet he haunts my footsteps…" She said bitterly.

Julia looked over Danae's head at Charmian whose face had softened.

"Even after what he did to you, you still love him?" Charmian asked.

Danae looked at her and nodded.

"After what he did to you, can you forgive him?" Julia asked her, lifting her chin and looking directly into Danae's eyes.

Danae looked at Julia for a few moments before she looked away.

_Could_ she forgive him?


	21. Chapter 21

Danae was sleeping lightly when she felt someone gently shake her. Opening her eyes she sat up.

"Is something wrong Charmian? I thought you were asleep." She said quickly looking at Julia who sat next to her.

"Arthur wants to see you…in secret." Julia said softly.

Danae looked at her.

"Julia what is going on? Do you think I'm an idiot? Granted I have had other things on my mind do you think I haven't sensed something was wrong?"

Julia and Charmian looked at each other.

"What makes you say that Danae?" Julia asked.

"Tristan left me for a married woman, I miraculously was restored to my family who I thought was long lost to me and until Arthur has an heir there will be many who will try to use me as a pawn since I am next after him. Then there is Flavius. One doesn't exile such a trusted advisor that easily and finally there is Charmian who suddenly likes to make the state of my marital duties known publicly."

Charmian looked at her and bristled.

"I…"

Julia suppressed a smile and held her hand up to silence Charmian.

"Come child, put your cloak on, I will take you to the king." Julia said rising and getting their cloaks.

A few minutes later they had slipped into Arthur's study. Arthur stood alone next to the blazing fireplace. When he saw Danae his face lit up, and he came to stand in front of her looking into her face.

"You look so like our mother…" He whispered.

Danae looked at him for a few moments before turning her head away.

"I wouldn't know. I never knew her…I was never given the chance to have memories of her…" She whispered hoarsely. Suddenly she felt so lost, so vulnerable and so alone…

Arthur looked at her, his eyes filled with compassion and he nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to come to me sooner, but so many things have happened that I needed time to accept…"

"There is no need to accept Arthur. A piece of parchment or someone's testament cannot forge bonds between two people simply because they had the same mother and father. I have no wish to intrude on your life nor do I expect anything from you because of it." She said lifting her chin up.

"I know that Danae, but I thought we had begun a friendship that could forge one."

"Too many things have happened Arthur and although I have come to feel affection for you and respect, it cannot be." She said quietly.

"Because of Tristan?" Arthur asked searching her face.

"And because of Justinian. Tristan is a loyal knight to _you_ his king and Justinian is a political rival who represents another power's interest in your court and as things stand my position is a difficult one. How can I support or favour the one without betraying the other?"

To Danae's surprise Arthur smiled.

"Not only do you look like our mother but you also think as she did. She too could not compromise or deceive anyone. Expediency was never something she could stomach. She was too firm and vocal in her beliefs and opinions."

"Then you can understand how I feel."

"Yes."

"Arthur, as king of this realm, I ask your permission to leave…" She said looking at her feet.

Arthur looked at her startled.

"Where would you go?" He asked softly.

"Back home. I cannot stay here any longer."

"And what of your noble husband?"

Danae looked at Arthur thoughtfully for a few moments.

"He has always said he can deny me nothing, so why should he not give me his leave to go?" She whispered.

Arthur continued to look at Danae closely, the expression on his face inscrutable.

"You would give up the chance to be named my heir for as long as I have no child?" He asked.

Danae walked to the fire and watched as the flames danced and flickered.

"While still in Constantinople, I longed for some change in my life. I felt as if I had come to an impasse, an end in a road with no other turning. I felt empty and that I had no meaning or purpose as a person. I longed for a simple life, a man I could feel love for and who loved me, who could share his life with me as his equal and a home filled with light and the laughter of children, not a court or a crown."

Arthur took her by the shoulders and held her close.

"I am so sorry…" He whispered against her hair.

"For what? What happened was not your doing." She shrugged, feeling a knot in her throat and sadness for what could have been her life.

"It was all my doing…." Arthur said softly.

Danae pulled away, looking at him stunned.

"I knew who you were from the first moment you arrived here. I knew the Pope had given Justinian a dispensation to allow his marriage to you, I also knew that he carried a papal decree recognising you as the legitimate offspring of Constantine Castus, my father, and other documents that served one purpose; to displace me as king with you and through you himself."

Danae looked at him disbelief evident in her eyes.

"For what purpose? Did Justinian one day wake up and decide that he wanted to become king of Britain?" Danae said wryly.

"Britain was a province of Rome and the Empire, ruled by the Emperor and Pope and exploited as all the other provinces of the Empire are. This little island is rich in terms of tin, silver, wood, wheat, barely, rye, wool and slaves. When I was proclaimed king, the empire stopped receiving these commodities not to mention the annual taxes. The Pope and Emperor were more than willing to recognise me as king since I united the tribes against the Saxons and restored some order and offered some protection and stability to their former province as long as the revenues

continued to be received." Arthur paused and smiled.

"They were not happy when I disagreed and proclaimed Britain an independent kingdom, with the Sarmatian knights, what was left of the Roman army here and the tribes behind me. The Empire has been weakened by invading tribes from Northern Europe and uprisings in other provinces and therefore cannot send an army to overthrow me and to set up their own administration and so they seek other means of doing this. Means that are not so expensive and more peaceful so that the tribes can still remain united thereby ensuring the island's stability and prosperity."

Danae's attention was riveted on Arthur but suddenly her eyes narrowed.

"And that Justinian was chosen was a fortuitous coincidence?"

"Was it a coincidence?" Julia asked, catching Danae's attention.

"What are you saying? That Justinian knew who I was from the beginning?"

"That is exactly what I am saying child." Julia said softly.

"When Demetrius…bought you, Justinian was amused by the fact that his very old and very rich uncle had actually succumbed to the charms of a woman after so many years of being a widower. When he came to meet you he was fully expecting to meet a well educated and highly paid prostitute. He was quick to see that what Demetrius felt for you was not an old man's lust for a young girl but the affection of a father for a child. Justinian quickly realised that if the old man lived long enough he would become sentimental to the point of leaving you a large part of his fortune which would mean his own legacy would suffer."

"Justinian is a wealthy and noble man, from a family which is richer than Demetrius!"

"I don't know many Byzantine nobles who wouldn't stoop to pick up a coin from the road if they saw it, much less walk away from an inheritance in favour of a hetera!" Julia said disgustedly.

"Justinian is no different. Unfortunately he never dared to broach the subject as Demetrius was a man who never allowed anyone to tell him what to do, especially with his money. When Demetrius died he asked Justinian to take care of you and he entrusted him with your family identity. Justinian was an advisor to the Emperor and therefore privy to the affairs of the Empire, so when he found out who you were or more specifically whose sister you were, he did not lose time in telling the Emperor. Whether he was the one that thought of this plan or the Emperor or the Pope we may never know, but he was most certainly the one who agreed to carefully and patiently execute it."

"So you knew…" Danae said looking at Julia.

"I suspected, but I wasn't sure. I was desperately hoping that Justinian did love you and that he truly wanted to share his life with you. When he starting talking about children and a home I prayed that it could be possible. You were the daughter I never had and I wanted to see you safe, protected and cared for like my old friend Demetrius…So I set my reservations aside and let you leave Constantinople but I sent Charmian along with you and I wrote to another old friend who had served me well in the past. Flavius."

"That is how we were able to send two of my most trusted servants to Rome before Justinian even got there. Justinian, the Pope and his entourage were not aware that we knew anything and were not as secretive of their plans in Rome. It was easy to learn what we needed to know. There was only one thing I didn't' know and one more I didn't foresee." Arthur said picking up the thread of the story.

"I didn't know if you were involved in the plot and I didn't foresee that you and Tristan would fall in love." He finished quietly.

"What makes you think you can trust me enough now to tell me all this? Whatever Justinian's motives with respect to me are does not change the fact that I am now his wife." Danae said coldly.

Arthur and Julia both smiled.

"During our chess games and the conversations we had, I found you to be very intelligent. The fact that you gravitated towards my wife and the wives of the knights showed me a kind hearted and noble woman who was neither arrogant nor pretentious. The way you behaved towards Livia's reception of you among the Roman nobility and the way you carried yourself showed me your dignity. Finally, there was Tristan. If you were in league with Justinian you would have taken him as a lover but never lost sight of your prize." Arthur replied.

"…and one more thing." Julia added taking Danae's chin and lifting her face to meet her eyes.

"That you married Justinian only emphasised how hurt you were by Tristan's betrayal, the fact that you have avoided to consummate the marriage also shows how deeply you still love him, for no woman truly in love can bear to lie with another man."

Danae's face flushed and she turned away.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Danae whispered.

Arthur looked at her and he felt his guilt weigh heavily upon him.

"Do you not want to know why Tristan did what he did?" He asked softly

Danae shook her head.

"He said what he felt for me was not enough…a sufficient reason as it was for my father and my mother." She whispered, her face flaring. It hurt her to admit that Tristan had rejected her just as her flesh and blood had. She had not been significant for either.

"Our mother never stopped mourning for your loss and never forgot that she had had a fourth child which was denied her. That was why there were no other children after you…"

Danae looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Nor did Tristan feel that way, but he was not given a choice in the matter." He finished looking at her intently.

"You didn't give him a choice?" She whispered holding her breath.

Arthur looked at Julia.

"Justinian did not give him a choice." Julia said.

Danae looked at her.

"It is for Tristan to explain to you when the time is right. He refused to speak to you even at Arthur's urging and my encouragement." She continued.

"I will respect his wishes and let him decide when and how he tells you." Arthur finished.

Danae looked at him.

"It is no longer important. I am Justinian's wife…" She said her face crumpling as she finally let her emotions go.

Arthur took her in his arms and held her tightly as she trembled against him.

"If we succeed in putting an end to this madness, I promise you I will do whatever is in my power to right things for you Danae. I swear it in our mother's name." He whispered against her hair.

Danae shook her head.

"What is done is done Arthur, but I will stand by you in whatever you need." She said stepping back and lifting her head bravely.

At dawn she was still awake thinking of everything Arthur and Julia had told her. As the women were leaving, Arthur informed them that Justinian had requested that he and his wife join the patrol on the morrow…Julia's mouth had set in a hard line while Danae had only nodded. She understood.

With a resigned sigh of a person reaching a decision, Danae got up and went to the window to watch the sunrise. If Arthur succeeded tomorrow, then she and her people would leave for Constantinople. If Arthur died, then she would share his fate. She would finish with Justinian both as his wife and his pawn, or she would learn to live with the pain of her own loss and the memories that she had.


	22. Chapter 22

The next night Danae was sitting in her room waiting for Justinian to return. A soft knock was heard on the door and she rose to answer it. A messenger handed her a note, leaning close to her, he told her that the king wished to see her privately in her old room. He stepped back and after bowing respectfully, left. Danae closed the room and broke the seal. A small frown crossed her face as she read the short note. Rolling it back up and tucking it in her sleeve, she left her room and went to Julia's room. She knocked and without waiting for an answer pushed the door open.

Julia looked up from her writing table. Danae walked over and leaning down read the letter Julia was writing.

"I can't believe that at a time like this you're writing the monthly instructions for your housekeeper." She smiled.

"I like to keep my affairs regular, besides the messenger leaves tomorrow before we do. If Arthur doesn't succeed the fellow can at least light a candle and thank god he wasn't here when the storm broke." Julia replied cheerfully.

Danae took the note out and handed it to her.

"My jewel I will be detained with the king until late. Sleep and I will wake you in the morning." Julia read the note out.

"The messenger told me that Arthur wanted to see me privately in my old room." Danae whispered.

Julia looked up sharply.

"Charmian!" She called out.

Charmian came in through the antechamber.

"Arthur should be in his study, ask him if he has requested to see Danae privately in her old room. Be discreet. According to this note," she tapped the parchment with her finger, "Justinian is closeted with him."

Charmian nodded and left the room.

"You don't think that the second part of the message is from Arthur?" Danae asked.

"Just making sure." Julia replied, walking over to the side board and pouring two goblets of wine, handed one to Danae.

A few minutes later, Charmian returned.

"Yes, he said he wanted to say something to Danae, but I didn't like the way he avoided my eyes." She said quietly.

Julia looked at her a frown creasing her forehead but a faint smile showed on her lips.

"Arthur's not a very good liar, I think that's why Flavius was so useful to him…" Charmian added shrugging her shoulers.

"Never mind, I will go with Danae." Julia announced looking at the young woman.

They left the room and quickly walked along the corridor towards her old quarters.

Julia stopped at the door and motioned for Danae to wait. She pushed open the door and entered. She paused for a moment, smiled and slowly inclined her head.

"I will wait for you in my room." She whispered to Danae as she stepped aside to let her enter, quietly closing the door behind the young woman and taking a deep breath walked quickly back to her room.

Danae's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light in the room. A single torch burned and cast a faint light in one corner of the room only.

"Arthur…" She said looking around.

"It is I" She heard from behind her.

Whirling around, she came face to face with Tristan who stood in front of the door. Her expression hardened and she drew herself up to her full height.

"You left me easily enough, why then do you now pursue me so stubbornly? She said scornfully.

"I told you why I pursue you…" He said his eyes taking on a hard glint.

"You love me."

He nodded once.

"You didn't tell me why you left me." She said taking a step towards him.

He crossed his arms and continued to look at her silently.

"Still refuse I see." She said.

"Well, why am I here then?" She asked him, taking a deep breath to control her anger.

"I wanted to tell you that I will be watching over you tomorrow…Nothing will happen to _you_, and that I…love you." He said, looking away.

He wanted to tell her everything but his fear held him back. Arthur and the other knights had told him time and time again that when Danae was told why he did what he did she would forgive him and would return to him. It was that thought that made him stomach doing what he had to do. He was a warrior who faced and fought his opponent openly, honourably; not with cunning or stealth. Arthur, his advisors and the other knights had all agreed that their opponents had changed and that now if you wanted to catch a fox you had to snare it. But there were times when deep down inside he feared that even when Danae found out, her pride, the hurt she felt and her stubbornness would not allow her to come to him. She was after all Arthur's sister and he had glimpsed the same qualities in her that he knew so well from Arthur. When he was told that she had agreed to marry Justinian he felt torn. Pleased that their own plans were moving along and that soon it would be over but deeply hurt that she _had_ agreed to marry Justinian. He did not know how he had endured the torment of watching her stand next to Justinian, of seeing her escorted to the Byzantine's bed and not his. That she had not lain with Justinian was the only indication that she still felt something for him, the only thing that hardened his determination to see this plan through to the end and which gave him hope that if all went well she might come back to him.

She looked at Tristan.

"No. Let me tell you, or better yet, let me show you why you wanted to see me…" She said her voice low and sultry.

Tristan frowned and looked at her questioningly.

Danae walked slowly up to him and reaching out, ran her hands along his torso, up around his neck, caressing his skin and playing with the end of one of his braids. She felt his pulse jump and she smiled as she pressed herself against him, arching her back and kissing him. At first her kisses were nothing more than light feathery caresses each one becoming more heated until Tristan parted his lips and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Until that moment Tristan stood still, but as soon as he felt her tongue caressing his own, his mouth covered hers and he crushed her to him. With an urgency that was almost frantic he drew her tongue into his mouth before letting it go to kiss and nip her lower lip. Releasing her mouth he kissed her face, tracing her jaw line with his warm tongue and slowly made his way to her neck, caressing and tasting the soft skin, pausing to take a deep breath as his senses were assailed by her fragrance. It has been so long… He groaned with longing when is hands reached down and caressed her breasts, cupping them and savouring their fullness before he rubbing his thumbs lightly over a nipple. He heard Danae moan softly and arched her back to him pulling him closer and he felt her sway against him when his mouth found her other nipple. For a few minutes Danae let herself get lost in her hunger for him, relishing the feel of his hard rough hands and his silky hot mouth before stepping back and away from him. Her own face was flushed and her eyes shone with desire. She undid the ties of her belt letting it fall noisily to the floor as she watched Tristan. His face was flushed as well and his eyes burned with a fire she had often seen in the past. Slowly she reached out to caress his cheek, tracing it down and across his lips before removing her hand slowly and reaching up to the clasps at her shoulders, pausing for a moment at her breasts, brushing lightly over the taunt nipples that were still moist from his kisses, and then moved to the gold buckles. With a flick of her fingers, the soft material slid off her shoulders, over her breasts and pooled at her feet. Tristan stood there mesmerised, his nostrils flaring and his breathing harsh. He continued to look at her as she slowly and gracefully lifted her arms once more, this time to let her long hair tumble down around her shoulders.

Tristan stood rooted to the spot unable to move, caught in her beauty and sensuality. His mouth had gone dry and he felt his manhood throbbing painfully. He watched as Danae smiled at him and took a step towards him. He could feel her breath on his lips and he felt her fingers begin a dance on his chest that slowly moved down and around his waist. Her fingers lightly traced the line of his spine to softly caress the nape of his neck while at the same time she arched her back against him and let her breasts brush against his tunic. And still he could not move. All he could do was look down into her eyes which burned with passion and her lips which were moist and parted as if waiting for his own to claim them. He felt her hands move once again and slid around to undo the laces of his breeches. He felt as if his whole body was on fire, his heart beat painfully and he gasped when he felt Danae take him in her hands and gently stoke him with one hand while the other gently cupped his sacs. Closing her eyes she leaned in and softly exhaled before caressing his lips with the tip of her tongue, stroking and teasing his mouth. Tristan caught his breath and taking her hips between his hands leaned forward and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, urgently. She gently broke the kiss to move away and drop to her knees. She looked up into his eyes for a moment before slowly bending and flicking her tongue over his manhood while her hands stroked and caressed him. Letting her tongue trail a wet path to the tip, she licked it before taking it in her mouth.

Suddenly she felt herself pulled up and pinned to the door, Tristan leaning heavily against her, his breathing ragged.

"Not like this Danae. Either love me as you used to or don't touch me at all." He ground out between clenched teeth, glaring into her eyes.

Danae looked up at him with an expression of feigned confusion, but her eyes were flashing.

"Did I do something not to your liking my lord?"

He pushed her back and turned to tie the laces of his breeches.

Danae stood there watching him, not bothering to cover herself.

"Perhaps if you told me what you liked…perchance something the lord cannot request from his noble mistress but which a hetera can give?" She said goading him.

Tristan glared at her, bending down he picked up her gown.

"Get dressed!" He said throwing it at her.

Danae caught it and put it on.

"You really hate me don't you?" He asked quietly.

She looked at him, her heart lurching, but her face expressionless.

"Forgive me if I displeased you." She mocked, inclining her head.

Tristan's patience snapped.

"I wanted to see you to tell you that tomorrow I shall be watching over you. To trust me and believe that what I did I had to do and to perhaps forgive me…"

"Tristan stop! You made yourself perfectly clear the night I stumbled upon you and Livia, although thinking back on our relationship, I suppose I should be glad you did what you did since I now realise that all you felt for me was passion. In the time we were together you never once talked to me about you, your feelings, your burdens. You were never interested or perhaps you never trusted me enough to share with me your life and your thoughts beyond that bed." She pointed to the corner of the room.

"That you wanted to help Arthur, I think is noble and shows loyalty. I would never have questioned your decision. On the contrary, I would have understood, supported and helped you in any way and not because he is my brother but because he is Arthur, and because I loved you too much not to stand by your side when you most needed me. How can you ask me to believe in you when you could not believe in me? Instead you chose to humiliate me and to return to Livia's bed." Her voice faltered for a moment but her anger returned swiftly and drove her on.

"You say you love me and only me and yet you had no difficulty fucking Livia while you still shared my bed. I can never forget the humiliation I suffered at your hands. Short of going on your knees and begging me in the market, I will never forgive you Tristan, so don't waste any more of your time or mine." She cried.

Tristan looked at her.

"So I should have told you everything and stayed with you?"

"If you loved me as you say you do, yes and together we would have stood behind Arthur and the rest." She said firmly.

Tristan looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"I could not do that. There are some battles where you know you will lose even before you start fighting. The only thing you can do is try to minimise your losses. I felt that the only way I could protect you was by walking away."

"And what made this battle a losing one Tristan?" She asked, taking his face into her hands and pulling him close, she looked into his eyes, her own pleading for the answer.

"I cannot tell you now…" He said, taking her hands and pulling them away.

"And so we go back to the question of trust…" She whispered, her heart dropping.

Suddenly she felt tired and defeated.

"Tristan, I have let you go, please let me go too. There will never be anything between us again except resentment and hurt."

"…and pride which overrules trust." He finished quietly.

He walked up to her and picking up a lock of her hair, caressed the silky softness for a moment before letting it fall again. Walking over to the door, he opened it and without looking back once left.

Danae watched him go and felt as if her heart had left with him. She felt cold and empty. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. Running her finders over the lace of the sheet, she remembered the many times they had made love there… and the many times she had spent weeping, and wept yet one more time.


	23. Chapter 23

Danae leaned over and stroked the impatient mare which pawed the ground with her foreleg.

"Patience Bea we will be off on our journey soon enough and you can run to your heart's content." Danae whispered soothingly. The mare gently reared her head as if leaning into her mistress' hand and neighed softly.

The day had just begun and the sun's rays shone through the surrounding mist that seemed to be rising from the ground upwards. A light breeze blew her veil back and for a moment Danae's face

was revealed, drawn and pale. She had not slept the night before, choosing instead to sit by the hearth and watch the dancing flames of the fire. When she had returned to her room after her meeting with Tristan she found Justinian sitting at the table with a goblet of wine in his hand, deep in thought. For a moment she stood at the door and looked at him, and a deep ache gripped her heart. She did not love him. She never had but she could have lived happily with him if she had never met Tristan, if he had not captured her imagination and mind and if he had not touched her, she would never have surrendered her heart and soul to him.

Justinian looked up and smiled at her, extending his hand out to her. She walked over and taking his hand in hers, bent over and kissed him on the top of his head, holding him close for a moment, guilt washing through her and shame for how she had treated this man.

"You still love him Danae don't you?" Justinian whispered quietly pulling her down onto his lap and looking into her eyes.

Danae's eyes widened and her face flushed. She turned her face away not bearing to look into his eyes. Justinian gently took her face to look into her eyes.

"I know that I have not done my duty my lord…"

"I don't care about that Danae, I can wait for you and I am willing to give you the time you need, but I cannot understand your feelings." Justinian said interrupting her "Nor your mind. I can think of no worse humiliation than being publicly abandoned in favour of another woman, and a married one at that. I expected you to rage and seek vengeance but instead you sit by and do nothing. You act as you did with my former wife. She never once passed up the opportunity to humiliate you publicly or privately and yet you bore it patiently and with dignity. I was proud of you and understood that you felt that you had wronged her by being with me. That I could understand, your reaction to how Tristan used you now however is what leaves me amazed."

Danae's eyes filled with tears and spilt down her cheeks. Bending her head she whispered.

"I can control the feelings of my heart as much as I can control its beating."

"Did you ever love me Danae?" Justinian asked holding his breath.

Danae looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I young girl's infatuation which at the time I thought was the kind of love a man and woman could share but now I realise it is only the love that is found between friends. I love you but as a close friend who has shared a very important part of my life, and I cannot do anything to change the nature of my love for you…" she trailed off.

Justinian looked at her and shook his head.

"I understand, but Danae, we are husband and wife and if only you would give me the chance to love you as I long to do, I could change the feelings you have for me, I know it."

Danae gave him a small sad smile.

"If you love me as you say you do, then please, please give me a little more time, just a little…"

Justinian smiled and took her into his arms.

"I can give you eternity Danae, that is the nature of my love for you…" he whispered against her hair, but his eyes hardened and turned cold…

He closed his eyes and taking deep breath pushed her gently away.

"Charmian has prepared your chest and we are to be in the main courtyard at dawn. Best get some sleep before we leave. Although the journey is not long, we will have the group of merchants and their caravan which we are escorting to the next town, which means we will be t travelling at a slow pace, no doubt the whole day with only one or two short breaks to ease our legs and eat. You should be rested."

Danae nodded and got up allowing Justinian to stand and discarding his robe, walked over to the bed and slipped in. Within a few minutes she could hear his even breathing and knew he had fallen asleep.

"I warned you last night Danae," she heard Justinian's voice softly chiding her, "and now I will have to keep on eye on you lest you fall asleep and slip off your horse." He smiled as he reigned in his horse beside hers.

"I'm fine." Danae reassured him pulling her veil forward and draping it over her head and around her shoulders.

"Danae, I have assigned Valerius to guard you." Justinian said turning his head and nodding towards a surely looking Roman guard.

"I will be well my lord, and I think that there is little likelihood of an attack from anyone. I heard from Charmian and Julia that the scout had ridden out and reassured Arthur that there was no danger in sight." Danae said quietly, her cheeks blushing lightly. She couldn't bring herself to call Tristan by his name.

"Never the less, should anything happen you will follow him to safety and wait there until the danger has passed." Justinian said evenly, not giving Danae the chance to argue with him about this.

The courtyard was quickly filling up with people and the merchants had already positioned their caravan just outside the gates. She saw Arthur and the other knights mount their horses and for a moment Danae let her mind wander back to the last time she had been there. It was to welcome Tristan home after being away for several days and she remembered how he had taken her into his arms and crushed her to him. The squawking of a hawk drew her out of her daydream and she looked up to see it soaring down and gracefully perching on Tristan's outstretched arm. For a second their eyes locked and for the breath of a moment the world seemed to fade away and once again she felt the painful lurch of her heart. The sound of a horn signalled the group of knights to fall into two groups, Arthur with Lancelot, Bors and Tristan rode to the head of the caravan while Gawain, Galahad and Dagonet took their positions at the rear. Danae and Justinian rode to the front behind Arthur and the caravan started their slow pace. Danae reigned in her mare which was clearly eager to break into a trot. Danae once again stroked the side of the animal's neck, feeling sympathy for the mare as she too was eager to pick up the pace.

The morning hours passed quickly enough for Danae who enjoyed the crisp fresh air and the surrounding landscape, since she had not set foot outside the fortress from the day of her arrival there. She found the countryside so much different from her native country. She had never seen such a lush landscape where the colour of the foliage ranged from moss green to brilliant emerald. The mist that rose from the ground upwards added an air of mystery and she felt as if the surrounding forest was enchanted and magical. The gentle breeze that made her veil flutter behind her was crisp and although the sun shone, it did little to ease its sharp bite.

Towards midday Arthur gave the order to stop near a stream for a few moments to rest and to water the horses. Tristan had ben sent ahead to make sure the road was safe. The women climbed out of the carriages while the few servants who had been taken along spread a linen cloth on the grass and took out the food that had been packed in baskets. The whole company had just finished their simple lunch of cheese bread and fruit and were preparing to depart when Tristan came galloping up to Arthur.

"Saxons!" he gasped.

"Three groups! One approaching from the rear, and the other two flanking us." He told Arthur.

Arthur sprang to his feet and started shouting orders to his knights.

Danae looked up just in time to see a hoard of men spilling from the surrounding forest, intent on encircling them. She ran to her mare and quickly led the horse closer to the protective cover of the caravan. The merchants and their guards had their swords drawn and their shields up. Looking around she saw that Arthur, the knights and their guards had already engaged in battle. Bors was in the middle of swinging his great battle mace, the three spiked balls fatally wounding anyone who stepped in his path. The other knights were all thrown into the fray. Danae stood rooted to the spot, appalled by what she saw. Men covered in blood, their bodies mutilated. Some died instantly while others thrased about in their death thoars. All around, she could hear the clashing of metal on metal or the dull thud of arrows as they hit their mark mingled with the shouts of the fighting men and the cries of the frightened animals.

Her gaze darted around desperately trying to find Tristan. She saw him just as he was swinging his curved sword cutting a Saxon down.

"Danae!" Arthur shouted to her.

"Stay close to the caravan, do not leave it under any circumstances. Do you understand me?" He shouted down at her from his horse.

Danae nodded, looking into his clear blue eyes and feeling shame that her own eyes reflected her fear and shock.

He turned just in time to block a blow by an axe yeilding Saxon. Danae scurried to the side and huddled behind one of the wagons. She could not see Justinian anywhere and turned to look towards the other wagons when suddenly she felt a pair of rough hands seize her and pull her back. With a cry she turned to look into the dull eyes of Valerius, the Roman soldier whom Justinian said would protect her. Roughly he pulled her along, away from the caravan and towards the forest.

"Let me be!" Danae shouted, trying to pull away but to no avail. He tugged her along deeper into the forest.She could no longer see the caravan or the men, but she could still hear the din of the battle, although even that deafening noise was becoming fainter as he dragged her struggling body behind him.She dug her nails into his forearm and scowling, he turned and slapped her across the face with such force that she fell to the ground.Quickly she scrambled to her feet and began to run in the direction from which they had come from. She heard Valerius curse and within moments she heard his panting breath which told her her was quickly gaining ground. Fear increased the speed of her flight and she now was runnning blindly towards the sound of the fighting men, but her foot caught on a fallen branch and she fell. Valerius caught her and pulling her to her feet soundly slapped her across the face once again. She felt blood trickle down her chin and winced as she tried to wipe it off.

"How dare you touch me!" Danae spat out, her anger rising.

"My husband ordered you to protect me!" she shouted, outraged at how this brute had manhandled her.

Valerius looked down at her.

"That's what you think!" he sneered "But seeing how your brother and his Sarmatian scum are busy fighting your husband's mercenaries, I think I have some time for a bit of fun." He leered at her.

_Her husband's mercenaries? _ Her mind went blank and all colour drained from her face.

"Never fucked a high born slut before, I won't pass up this chance." She looked at him, stunned, as if she hadn't heard him, her mind trying to comprehend what Valerius had just told her.

He lunged forward and pushed her to the ground but before he could fall on her she had rolled away and sprung to her feet, taking a fallen branch in her hands. In that one moment her shock had turned to anger and hate. Turning she swung it down on his head with all the strength she had. The dried brittle wood caught him on the side of his head and broke into pieces leaving an ugly gash across his temple and down his cheek. Growling, he wiped the trickle of blood with the back of his hand, not taking his eyes off Danae who started to back away.

"You'll pay for that bitch…" he said quietly.

Danae turned and ran but it was futile for within seconds Valerius had once again captured her and seizing her from around the waist, turned her to face him and slapped her several times across the face. He let her go and dazed she crumpled into a heap at his feet. She was barely conscious of Valerius pushing her on her back and tearing the laces of her dress with one hand while his other pushed her skirt up. The cold made her bare skin tingle as Valerius' heavy, greedy hands felt and fumbled at her body. Bile rose in her throat, making her choke and she spat into Valerius' face as he tried to capture her mouth with his own. He hissed and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the ground to wipe his face.

"There's nothing you can do to prevent this so just be nice to Valerius and I'll give you a quick and painless death." He said looking down at her.

Looking into his lust filled eyes, one name, one face came to her mind and with what little strength she had left she turned her face and screamed.

"Tristan!"

Valerius' face came closer. His breath was hot and foul, and she turned her face in a futile attempt to avoid his mouth.

"Tristan!" she sobbed out, realizing that she was in the forest and the shouts and curses of the fighting men would drown her feeble cry for help.

Valerius eased himself to the side, not letting go of her throat, to loosen the laces of his breeches and push them down. With a sharp kick, he forced her legs apart, grunting like a pig, lying on top of her.

"Tristan…" the name came out in a whisper. In a last desperate attempt, she bucked her hips, hoping to shift his weight off of her to escape, but it was useless, she couldn't move. A heavy weight was crushing her, suffocating her…

Suddenly she felt the weight lift off of her and instinctively she squirmed and rolled away.

"I told you to kill her with the Saxon dagger I gave you and to bring her body back and as close to the fray as possible, not to fuck her!" Justinian said angrily as he seized Valerius by the hair and pulling his dagger from its sheath, coolly slit his throat. Danae sat huddled a few feet away and felt the soldier's hot blood splash on her and heard a sickening gurgle as Valerius fell face forward at her feet. She felt bile rise in her throat and bending over retched before she pulled herself away from his fallen body, quickly scrambling to her feet. She turned to face Justinian who stood watching her closely.

"Livia insisted that I kill you myself, but I didn't want your death to be by my hand. Now I have no choice."

Danae looked at him and disgust filled her.

"I knew there was a plot afoot, but I didn't think you'd be so stupid as to get yourself involved."

She spat out.

"I can't believe I misjudged you so…"

"Well, my jewel, you did, but even if you hadn't, there wasn't much you could do to change anything, so don't judge yourself so harshly." He said quietly.

"And all your protestations of love? Were they lies from the beginning, nothing but empty words which held no meaning for you?" She asked harshly.

"No. They were not. I did lose myself to you, and I would have loved and cherished you until my last breath?" he said looking into her eyes.

"Then why this?" she said nodding disdainfully towards the corpse a few feet away from her.

Justinian looked at her and smiled.

"My uncle Demetrius loved you so, and to protect you he entrusted a secret to me on his death bed, that of whom your parents were. If Arthur's destiny had been to die a Roman commander bound in duty to Rome and not king, we would not be here. From that day Danae the nature of my love changed for you as yours did for me not too long ago. From that day Danae I loved you for what you could bring to me. A throne, a king to be respected and honoured as the Pope and Emperor's equal, not a noble lord bound to serve them. Many were the times I wanted to tell you of the splendid future which was within my grasp but I knew I could not count on your loyalty in this game of power…especially after you left me for Tristan. That sealed your fate. At this time my troops are fighting Arthur and his knights, but that bastard is one difficult man to kill. None the less he will be dead by the end of this battle and you my jewel will also be found among the dead, a sad, tragic and innocent victim of this vicious unprovoked Saxon attack. You and your brother will be given a royal burial and as you were Arthur's heir apparent and I your lawful lord and husband, my claim to throne of Britain will not be gainsaid by any." He said and smiled.

"You must be mad!" Danae spat out in disgust.

"Not at all. The pope and Emperor will ratify and accept my position. The papers were brought here by the papal legate and given to me to sign upon his arrival. There were some concessions that had to be made but they were trifles in comparison to what I will get."

Justinian said smugly.

"So, a new king and new nobles for Britain, was that the prize that you offered Tristan to leave me?" Danae said looking at Justinian intently.

"That my jewel is not for me to answer. The only thing that I can say is that he was presented with a choice and he made it."

Danae looked at him and suddenly felt weary. Ironically enough, Tristan's name was the first that came to her lips when Valerius attacked her, a desperate cry to the man who only the night before had reassured her that he would protect her, come what may. What little hope and trust she had still harboured in her heart went out. She smiled bitterly as she realized that in this short life of hers she had always been used. She had been born the wrong gender and so cast out by her family, then she had been used as an asset by a greedy man for a purse full of gold, as a valuable commodity that carried a high price tag to be sold to the highest bidder, as a surrogate daughter to fill the lonely emptiness of a old man's heart and as a pawn in a political game that she had not even been fully informed of. She was sick and she was tired and she no longer cared whether she lived or died. Justinian was right, her fate was not hers to command, she did not have the free will to change the twists and turns of her destiny, she realized that she only had the free will to choose how to face that destiny. Looking into Justinian's eyes she pulled herself up to her full height and lifted her head proudly. If she had to die she would die as she had tried to live. With the dignity, pride and nobility she had inherited from her parents even though they had denied her her noble birthright. Justinian, sensing her acceptance and surrender, bowed to her.

"I'm sorry it must end this way my jewel…You could have been my queen…" he said softly, slowly closing the distance between them, his sword poised to strike. Danae closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow…


	24. Chapter 24

First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story and I'm sorry it took me so long to get around to continuing it, but life has been hectic but things seem to be settling down so I have more time for Danae. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise the next one will be posted soon!

The arrow flew between Justinian and Danae and struck the tree just a few feet away. Danae's eyes flew open to see a very grim looking Dagonet dismount his horse, draw his sword, and approach Justinian who had turned to face his adversary

"Shouldn't you be defending your liege lord and king?" Justinian asked sarcastically before lunging forward.

Dagonet dogged the blow easily.

"Arthur is more than capable of handling this little skirmish, and I am here to protect Danae." He replied gruffly.

"Protect her? From whom? Her loving husband?" Justinian asked with an air of innocence.

"Didn't look like you were protecting her a moment ago. As a matter of fact it looked like you were about to attack her." Dagonet said taking a step closer and raising his sword to strike.

"Strike me dog and you will be arrested for attacking not only a roman citizen but a papal representative. That means your head on a spike." Justinian spat out.

"I don't think so…" Dagonet replied with a smile and with a powerful blow across Justinian's sword, sent sparks flying.

Justinian took a step back and grasping his sword with both hands raised it, but once again Dagonet easily parried the blow, and with a subtle twist of his wrist sent the nobleman's sword high into the air disarming him.

Distant galloping was heard and Danae turned to see Arthur and Bors approaching.

"Seize him and tie him up!" Arthur ordered Dagonet.

"For what Arthur? I was here protecting my wife, your sister. Why should I be tied up like a common criminal?" Justinian's cool tone gave nothing away of the anger that was rising in him.

"Dagonet what exactly happened before I arrived here?" Arthur turned to his knight.

"He had his dagger raised and was about to strike her. If I had been a few moments longer Danae would have been dead." Dagonet said in a low voice.

Arthur dismounted and approached Justinian.

"If you would be so kind as to hand me your dagger my lord…." Arthur said extending his hand out to Justinian.

Justinian looked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"I will not be insulted in this manner Arthur, king or not." Justinian ground out.

"I will not ask you again Lord Justinian. Hand me your dagger or I will have one of my knights take it from you."

Justinian glared at Arthur and slowly handed him the dagger.

Arthur looked down at it for a moment before raising his head.

"This is a Saxon dagger Justinian, not your own. Did you lose yours in the fray and conveniently found this one lying on the ground or did you disarm a Saxon and take it from him?" Arthur asked while Dagonet and Bors approached to flank the king.

"I think that if Dagonet hadn't shown up at the right time Danae would have been found with this dagger in her heart and we would all have believed that she had fallen victim to the Saxons. Men tie him up and bring him along."

Dagonet together with Bor's help subdued a struggling Justinian.

"I'll see you all hanged for this!" he shouted to both men.

"Ya ya ya we heard that one before my noble, papal asswipe." Bors grumbled as he hauled him off.

"Now you gotta choice, either you help me get your arse on your horse or you walk back to the fort." Bors informed an outraged Justinian.

Justinian only spat at him.

"Right, you walk."

Arthur had walked up to Danae who looked up at him with eyes full of confusion. He whistled for his horse and mounting his steed, turned and pulled her up, settling her behind him and made for the open clearing. As they approached she noted that the field was strewn with bodies and the ground drenched with blood. A group of prisoners were being rounded up, their hands tied behind their backs, and a heavy rope attached around their waist the end being tied to one of the wagons. She saw Gawain and Galahad picking up weapons and it was then that she saw Tristan's horse patiently pawing the ground and looking up saw his hawk in mid flight but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Arthur, where is Tristan?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

Arthur turned and jumping off his horse helped her dismount.

"He must be here somewhere…" Arthur replied frowning.

Justinian was led to where Titus, Livia's husband, stood bound up with the other prisoners.

"So much for your plot Justinian!" he hissed at his accomplice.

"Watch what you say you fool!" Justinian replied in a low voice before turning his back.

By now the men had gathered around Arthur but still Tristan was nowhere in sight. With a curt nod to the other knights they broke up and starting looking at the bodies on the ground.

Danae's eyes widened in horror. No, it was not possible, Tristan among the dead? He was too good a knight to have fallen…her mind screamed and yet her heart lurched and started beating wildly. She too started to look and pushing back the nausea that she felt started to walk amongst the mutilated fallen. There were so many bodies one lying on another some moaning in pain, others crying out for help and it was then that she saw his sword, lying on the ground.

"Dagonet!" she cried and the knight came up to her running. She had fallen on her knees and was trying to pull a body off to the side when Dagonet pulled her to her feet.

"I will do that my lady…" within moment the dead soldier was pulled aside to reveal an unconscious Tristan, covered in blood.

Dagonet laid his head against Tristan's chest and with a sigh of relief looked up to her.

"He still lives…" he whispered his fingers carefully exploring his chest and sides to see where he was wounded. He lifted him up and a gush of blood ran over his hands.

"He's been wounded in the back!" Dagonet said " Hold him on his side while I try to stop the bleeding. Bors! I need you now!" Dagonet yelled.

Danae sat on the ground and gently took his head onto her lap, one hand bracing his shoulders. His face was ashen and his breathing was shallow.

The knights had brought a makeshift stretcher and gently lifted him onto it. Danae took his hand and holding it tightly walked next to him as they took him to one of the wagons.

"Looks like your wife is more concerned about her lover than about you." Titus sneered.

"Yes, even Livia will be grieved no doubt since she had come to enjoy his attentions towards her. Convenient wouldn't you say? To be able to cuckold your husband with his permission and yet enjoy it at the same time, killing two birds with one stone, or rather killing one old bird with one stone…." Justinian drawled back.

Arthur approached both men who didn't loose a minute to confront him.

"My lord, why are we being bound and treated like prisoners? I demand to know!" Titus. demanded indignantly.

"You will Titus.! As soon as we reach the fort, this matter will be resolved once and for all. In the mean time you, and you my lord Justinian, " Arthur said inclining his head slightly, "have the choice to either walk back tethered to a cart or you can ride in one, since you are both noblemen of rank." Arthur said with a small smile on his lips.

Titus looked to Justinian before turning and climbing up into the cart.

"I prefer to travel with my wife Arthur, it is my right." Justinian.

Arthur looked steadily at Justinian for a moment.

"After your behavior in the forest, I prefer to keep you at a distance from her for the moment."

"Arthur, as her husband I have the right to do with my wife whatever I wish."

"That may be your legal right Justinian, but I would think that a nobleman would refrain from such uncultivated and dishonorable behavior. Since your intentions towards Danae in the forest looked questionable, I will assert my right as her brother and ;protect her until this issue is resolved and you explain to me what exactly you were meaning to do to her"

"How dare you question my honour!" Justinian roared at Arthur.

"That is an order Justinian not a request," Arthur interrupting the other man's outburst coldly.

"You will ride in the second cart." Arthur concluded and nodded to one of his guards to escort an outraged Justinian. Turning, he made his way towards the knights who were rounding up what remained of Titus' and Justinian's guards together with the Saxons who had survived.. Gawain and Galahad were taking their swords and daggers away while Bors and Lancelot were binding their hands and lining them up in single file. Making sure that everything was under control,

Arthur made his way towards the women who were anxiously looking out from the wagons that had been rounded up into a circle.

"Arthur is Danae safe?" Charmian asked quickly stepping down and running towards him, followed by an equally anxious Julia.

"Yes, she is in the first wagon with the wounded."

Charmian and Julia exchanged glances.

"Not Danae, it's Tristan who's been wounded." Arthur said quickly seeing fear leap into their eyes.

"And the rest of the knights?" Julia asked

"Everyone is unhurt with the exception of Tristan…"Arthur trailed off.

"I'd better go and see what I can do." Charmian said and quickly made her way to the head of the caravan that was reforming.

"My lady, there are so many wounded that I fear I will have to ask you to lend us your wagon as well, to carry some of the men back to the fort."

"Of course Arthur, I will try to tend to their wounds. Bring them at once. The sooner we get back to the fort the better I'll feel." Julia said and left to wait for the first wounded to be brought to her. As usual the ever efficient Julia had had the foresight to anticipate such a turn of events and had brought clean linen and ointments to tend to the wounded. Turning to one of her servants she ordered the man to take a horse and ride to the small stream ahead for fresh water and bring it back while the other few servants she had brought along prepared to treat the first soldiers who were already being brought to them.

Arthur made his way towards the wagon where his wounded knight was. Climbing in he saw Tristan lying on his stomach and Dagonet trying to staunch the bleeding. Danae stood off and watched Dagonet with the look of a lost child.

"Arthur he was stabbed from behind…" she murmured to him softly.

"I was certain that of all the knights, Tristan would be the one that would be spared. My attention was on the caravan and the other knights secure in the information I had that you and Tristan would not be drawn into the fray, but it seems things went wrong…or I was intentionally

misinformed." He said with barely controlled anger.

Danae looked at Arthur in confusion.

"I will get to the bottom of this even if it means torturing every single man out there!" He finished, between clenched teeth.

"I cannot stop the bleeding Arthur." Dagonet said quietly his face anxious.

Arthur came and knelt next to Tristan.

"The wound is deep…" Charmian said quietly.

"There is a physician with the merchants Arthur, a Jew. If you can send someone to bring him..." Charmian said in a low voice.

"I'll go myself." And with that he turned and climbed out.

A low moan was heard from the wounded man, snapping Danae out of her glazed trance.

Kneeling quickly beside him she took his hand which felt cold and clammy.

"Dagonet…." Tristan barely whispered his friend's name.

"I'm here old friend, rest, save your energy to heal. A physician will be here any moment."

"Danae…is… she…. safe?" Tristan spoke slowly as if the effort to speak caused him great pain."

"I am here Tristan." Danae whispered leaning down and looking into his face.

Tristan opened his eyes and tried to focus on her face but his vision blurred.

"I failed you lady…even though I swore that I would protect you…" he gasped.

"For the gods' sake Tristan stop talking, you're making the bleeding worse!" Dagonet said.

"You did not fail me Tristan…." Danae said softly leaning down to brush his hair away from him forehead.

At that moment a tall dark figure wearing a black cloak came and knelt by Tristan's side. Danae

looked at him and instinctively drew away.

The man looked at her and smiled.

"Why is it that all Christians react that way when they first see me?" he said with a gentle smile.

Danae looked into friendly blue eyes that shone with compassion and warmth.

"I will not hurt this knight any more than he is hurt already." He said while taking out a roll of linen and unwrapping it to lay his instruments on the side of the bed.

Danae nodded and came closer, looking at the man's hands, white clean hands with slender fingers and a soft touch. He gently probed the wound and smearing a little blood on his finger lifted it to his nose. A soft hiss was heard.

"Not only is the wound deep but the tip was dipped in poison. I would say strychnos…"

"Strychnos?" Charmian asked confused.

"More commonly called dwale on this island. Does not act quickly but it is fatal."

Danae let out a sob and crumbled to her knees.

"Here" he said reaching into his sack and taking out a small clay container. "Take this powder. It is ground calabar, a bean which grows only along the river banks of North Africa. Put half its contents in wine and make him drink it now, while I prepare a poultice which, hopefully will draw the poison out and stop the bleeding."

Dagonet filled a small clay cup with wine and stirred the powder into it. With Arthur's help he turned Tristan on his back and lifted him into a sitting position.

"My mouth feels so dry…." Tristan murmured.

"Here, drink all of this and sit still while we bandage you up." Dagonet said hoarsely, exchanging glances with the physician.

"The first and most obvious symptom…"

"My lady, I need a bowl filled with clean water, clean linen and a towel." The Jew said mixing the poultice in a small pestle. Charmian set off immediately and within minutes she was back.

When he was satisfied with its consistence he smeared it on the wound and quickly wrapped the linen around Tristan's torso before helping him to settle on his back. Tristan winched with pain.

"The poultice will help the blood to stop and congeal together with the added pressure from lying on the wound, painful though it may be." The dark man said to his patient in a gentle voice.

"You will give him a cup of wine mixed with the powder every two hours. I will change the bandages when we return to the fort." The physician said to Dagonet who nodded his thanks.

As the Jew was collecting his things Danae touched him on the hand to draw his attention to her.

"Will he live?"

The Jew looked into her eyes, eyes which showed fear, anxiety and love.

"Even though the wound in deep, it is not fatal. None of the vital organs were touched. Whoever did this wanted it done quickly and relied on the poison to cause death, not the blow."

Arthur came to stand next to Danae.

"If the poison can be drawn out then he will live, if not…" he looked at the pale young woman with compassion filled eyes.

"This is all I can do lady, He is in God's hands." He said spreading his arms wide and looking upwards.

"Thank you friend." Arthur said extending his hand. "I will see you back to your caravan myself."

Danae reached out and squeezing his hand tightly smiled her gratitude.

As the two men left she returned and knelt next to Tristan. He seemed to feel less pain and he opened his eyes to look at her.

Smiling she bent over and brushed the hair from his damp forehead.

"I promised that I would look out for you but when the attack came I was not at your side…" he said through chapped lips, and closed his eyes.

"Nor was I at your side Tristan." She said and the tears she had held back finally fell.


	25. Chapter 25

The sudden and quick return of the caravan and the knights

First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed Danae so far and to apologise for such a long delay with the chapter, and a personal apology to TLH for my long silence…

I'm finally back on track (and on line) and promise that the story is almost at an end! Thanks to everyone for their patience!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

The sudden and quick return of the caravan and the knights

threw the castle into an uproar. Guinevere and the women tended the wounded while Arthur and the knights ordered that Justinian and Titus be confined to their quarters. News of the attempted assassination of Arthur spread through the castle and the garrison quickly and by nightfall both Britons and Romans were gathered in the main hall waiting to see what would happen next.

Tristan had been taken to his room where Charmian and two serving ladies had bathed him, while the young Jewish physician watched the procedure adding more powder into the water. Gesturing for the women to come closer, he showed them how to prepare the poultice and change the dressing on the wound.

"Will you not attend to him yourself sir?" Danae asked looking at him anxiously.

"I will come as often as I can until new plans are made for our safe conduct to the port. Our journey has been delayed as it is and I have family in Spain who await my arrival and will worry. I must inform them of our delay or they will think the worst has happened. As the new religion takes hold we Jews are in more danger than ever before…"

Julia looked on with compassion.

"Come friend, take refreshments, write your message and I will see my own servant delivers it to where you want the letter to go."

"My thanks lady." The young physician replied and bowed before being led to a small table in the corner where a servant bustled to bring him drink and food while another writing material.

Danae was oblivious to everything but the man who lay so still on the bed. She had not left his side throughout the whole journey back, nor would she listen to Julia and Charmian who urged her to bathe and eat something.

"You'll be no good to him filthy and weak from hunger." Charmian grumbled.

"She's right you know." Julia said looking at Danae closely.

"Charmian will stay with Tristan. I will come with you. I don't want to let you out of my sight until this whole mess is cleared up!"

"I'll just be long enough for a bath and a change of clothes I feel so dirty, but I'll take my food here. I don't want to leave Tristan alone…"

At that moment a knock was heard at the door. Charmian quickly rose to her feet and opened it. A man wearing Justinian's livery walked in and bowed to Julia and Danae.

"Lady Danae, I have been sent by your noble husband requesting that you attend to him at once. I am to escort you there this moment."

"I think not!" Charmian said sharply yanking him by the shoulder and turning him to face her.

"Lady I am only saying what my master told me to say."

"Well tell your _noble_ master that King Arthur entrusted to us the care of his _sister_ and until we receive orders of any other kind we will keep her here."

The servant looked at Charmian with exasperation.

"I agree with Charmian." Julia said rising to her feet.

"From report that we had during our attack in the forest I think she ought to stay in our safe keeping for a while. I'm sure Lord Justinian or his messenger would not like to be held accountable should anything perchance happen to the lady…" Julia trailed off looking at the man pointedly.

"My lady she is his wife and his command outweighs Arthur's…" the man mumbled.

"Off with you, you lout before you feel the back of my hand across your face!" Charmian roared, her patience at an end. The man beat a hasty retreat and all but ran out of the room.

"You, girl, go and get more servants and bring a tub here for my lady's bath, then go to her room and bring her a clean clothes to change as well as her sleeping robe, and if anyone should happen to stop and ask you anything just tell them that she's not going anywhere for the time being. Do you understand me?." Charmian asked, briskly turning to one of the serving girls who nodded and quickly scuttled out of the room.

Danae looked at her old nurse and smiled despite the misery she felt.

"He is right you know. My duty is to my husband and not to my former lover…" she trailed off looking at Tristan who lay sleeping.

"Yes, who had one of his men try to kill you and then when he came to see that the deed had been done, which it had not, had no qualms in killing you himself. Your duty my….."

"Enough Charmian!" Julia interrupted her waving her away.

"We will know soon enough what exactly happened." Julia said taking a chair and pulling it closer to the fire. The weather had turned foul and it had started to snow shortly after their arrival that day. Now the wind howled and shook the shuttered.

"Danae walked over and pulled her own chair closer to Julia's.

"You know why Tristan left me don't you?" she asked in a small hurt voice.

Julia looked at her and after a moment nodded.

"And yet, you stood by while my heart, no it was more than my heart, my soul shattered into a million pieces and you said nothing." She whispered.

Julia nodded.

"You stood by when I consented to marry Justinian and still you didn't say anything." Danae continued her eyes filling with tears.

"What do you feel for me Julia?" she asked in a choked voice.

Julia looked into the young woman's eyes, her own filled with compassion.

"She feels the love that a mother would have for her daughter…" a husky voice said from the corner of the room. "And I honour her as such not only for her devotion to you but for keeping the promise I forced her to make to me…." Turning, Danae saw Tristan looking at her.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

In Titus' apartments Livia was looking into the dancing flames of the fire that burned in the fireplace, her back turned to her husband who sat at a small table drinking a goblet of wine.

"You're very calm for a man who has disgraced not only himself but his wife and both are families by failing to kill a man." Livia said quietly.

"I should have known that a blundering fool like yourself would be totally incompetent for such a task." She said scornfully, slowly turning to face him.

"I'm sorry I have disappointed you wife." He said looking up into her eyes, but even though I have failed in furthering your holy father's ambitions concerning this island, he still has to protect me. At least I am safe." He said and smiled at her.

"I may be a cuckold wife, but at least I will continue to be a living, breathing one." He said smiling at her.

"You are your father's daughter after all….illegitimate but none the less his spawn which makes me his son in law but most important of all his accomplice. When my turn comes to be questioned all will know that if he does not extend his protection to me. I suspect his legate has also been given another plan of action should this one fail…?"

Livia looked at him and her eyes narrowed.

"My father has no obligation to bail you out of this situation you know." She said quietly.

"He has given you no such assurances."

Titus looked at her with amusement.

"Ah but unwittingly he has. You see, I too wanted assurances and I have saved several letters where he is most explicit in his orders and of course these prove without a doubt his own implication in the plot to assassinate Arthur. Did you think I trusted him so much that I would burn them after I had read them?" he asked her incredulously.

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought. What if they had been found?" she asked incredulously

"No one searches these rooms, not even my most trusted servant without my being here to supervise." He smiled lacing his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"Not even my adoring and loving wife whose interests are so intertwined with my own." He said gesturing towards her with an indulgent smile. He was clearly enjoying this. For once he had actually left Livia speechless.

Livia's eyes widened for only one brief moment before she fixed him with an icy expressionless gaze.

"You lie!" she said

"No, wife I do not lie. I have them here and should his holiness try to deny his involvement and insist that I acted under Justinian's orders or my own, I will produce them in my defence."

Livia's mind raced. She doubted that her father had left any traces or loose ends that would implicate him in the plot, but on the other hand her husband was too stupid to feign deceit so well. In either case she had to deal with this at once. Her allegiance was and always would be to her father and her father was a consummate politician who was not known to fail at whatever he chose to do. She also knew that he would never forgive her any mistakes and that he would fully expect her to protect his interests with whatever means were at hand. Turning her back to her grinning husband her eyes fell on the table that their servants had laid for their dinner. A dagger gleamed next to a platter of meat.

"Oh Titus I'm suddenly weary…Let us not fight about this anymore and see what can be done about it." Livia said smiling at him as she slowly moved towards him…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

In Arthur's private study he and the other knights had gathered, still blood covered from the battle drinking wine and patiently waiting with the exception of Bors who paced the room like a caged tiger.

"What's taking the man so long?" he muttered under his breath.

Arthur cast him a small smile.

"He'll be here soon enough."

Within moments the door silently opened and a man quietly slipped in closing the door behind him and walking over to Arthur, bowed.

"Flavius! Do you have the papers? Did you find them?"

"Yes my lord." He said and handed Arthur several rolls of parchment all bearing the papal seal.

"All of them, even the ones pertaining to Danae?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"They're all there my lord." He said.

Arthur smiled a smile of relief and let out a breath he had not known he was holding. Standing up he walked over to his chest and taking a heavy key out opened one of the drawers putting the papers inside and locking it up again.

"Knights go take a bath, eat and meet me back here in one hour. Flavius you will not leave this room under any circumstances do you understand?"

Flavius nodded and settled in one of the chairs by the lit fireplace.

"I will have guards posted at the door and at both ends of the corridor. If you need anything call out and one will summon me and the others will protect you." Arthur said rising to his feet and following his knights out.

Flavius took a jug of wine that stood on the small table to his left and filled a goblet to the brim. Thank god this would all be over soon and everyone could go back to what was once a normal life, he mused as he gazed into the dancing flames.

………………………………………………………………………………………

In Justinian's quarters, the place had been turned upside down and Justinian and his servants were frantically looking for something.

"My lord we cannot find your personal papers, we've looked everywhere!" the servant said in a low voice.

"Then look again!" Justinian roared, striking the man hard across the face. The servant was sent flying back against the wall before regaining his balance and scrambling to do his master's bidding.

Justinian paced the room. Who had known where his papers had been hidden? When he arrived to his quarters everything had been as he had left them before they had set out. He raked his brain trying to remember who had been with him on the occasions that he had opened the secret drawer to his travelling chest. Only man had witness it once but that man was well on his way to Rome by now and would have no way of knowing the disastrous turn of events here in the fort.

Impatiently he waited for the two servants he had dispatched to return. The door opened and one of them slipped in.

"Well? Where is she?" He demanded springing to his feet.

"My lord the lady Julia will not allow Danae to leave her quarters, not even under guard." The servant reported bowing low and bracing himself for his master's rage.

"Incompetent fool!" he yelled and strode to the door.

"I will go and get the strumpet myself and drag her here by the hair if needs be! She is after all my wife!"

Flinging the door open he saw his way barred by two spears.

"What's this?" he asked imperiously.

"I'm sorry sir but king's orders. You are not allowed to leave your rooms under any circumstances. Whatever you need will be brought to you." The captain of the guard informed him.

"Am I to understand that I am to be confined to my rooms soldier?"

Justinian said through clenched teeth.

"Yes sir, Until I receiver orders to the contrary." and with that the captain stepped away. Justinian closed the door behind him and waited for the second messenger to return.

Calm yourself and think! He said to himself. Whatever happened next he was still Danae's husband. The whole court had witnessed his marriage to her, even though the whole court also knew, thanks to that blubbering fool of an idiot maid Charmian that it had not been consummated. Nevertheless he was still her husband in the sight of God and man. The decree annulling his first marriage had been read out publicly. None could gainsay that. He had to calm down and see what his options and bargaining power were before he met with Arthur and his knights.

He walked over to the side board and poured himself a goblet of wine before settling down into one of the chairs and waiting for the arrival of his second messenger.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"My lord is waiting for an answer sir." The servant said to the papal legate who had turned his back and was reading Justinian's message.

The legate slowly turned and walked towards the fireplace scanning the message once more before casually throwing it into the flames.

"Tell your master that papal affairs are keeping me very busy at the moment and will come to see him when I have the first opportunity. Unfortunately I have been rather lax with my paper work and must work hard to have several dispatches ready by morning." He replied with a faint smile on his face.

The servant bowed and turning walked swiftly towards the door cursing under his breath. His master would not be pleased with the reply. Opening the door he saw two guards barring his way.

"What's this?" he asked

"The King's orders, you are to remain where you are sir. No one is to enter or leave the papal apartments for the time being."

"How dare him!" the papal legate came to the door. I am the legal representative of the spiritual head of the church and thus share the pope's immunity!"

"Not on this island you don't." came the curt reply of the guard who leaned in and taking hold of the door handle slammed it shut, leaving a bewildered messenger and an outraged legate staring at each other.

Tight lipped, the legate turned and raked his hand through his hair. Things had gone terribly wrong and the worst part was that he could not carry out the pope's contingency orders if that were to happen.

There was no way he could send a message to the assassin who was waiting to put their second plan in motion…


	26. Chapter 26

A soft knock on the door was heard but Danae was too absorbed by the man who lay on the bed

Hello people! Ok as promised the chapter where all is revealed!

Sorry it's so long but I got a little carried away…

Hopefully this will be finished soon (two chapters max.!) Thanks for sticking with me!

………………………………………………………………………………….

A soft knock on the door was heard but Danae was too absorbed by the man who lay on the bed. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position but the effort and the pain was too great. Danae ran to him and climbing on the bed helped him to lie back again.

"Tristan, don't waste your energy, not now please, please rest and get better…" Danae looked down into Tristan's glazed eyes and bending forward gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Taking a piece of cloth she dipped it into a bowl and moistened his chapped dry lips.

"Tell me, no I can't. I'll tell you now, no rest! The pair of you make me grind my teeth and my brain rattle with your indecision and stubbornness! You'd try God's own patience I swear! The pair of you need a good beating perhaps then you'll get some sense into you!" Charmian came storming up "Besides, the physician's here to change Tristan's wound. So whatever you have to say or not say sir can wait. As for you," she rounded on Danae "get you to your chair and sulk like you have been doing these weeks past and wait until we've finished!"

Danae looked at Charmian outraged while a low rusty chuckle was heard from the wounded man.

"There's my fire, the one who kept me sane with her sharp tongue these weeks past!" he said smiling up to Charmian who looked wide eyed and dumbstruck at Tristan.

"I do believe he has left you, for once in your life, at a loss for words my dear…" Julia said smiling while Danae looked on stunned.

"It is good to see my patient is awake and can joke with the women so soon after being struck down." The physician said with a wide smile and set about laying down his instruments and taking a pair of scissors, cut through the linen wrappings.

"Well I would say that most of the poison has been drawn out. A few more changes and we can let the wound heal. In the mean time I must keep it open so it can drain. Do you understand me?" He asked while all the time examining the wound.

"Tristan nodded. He put on a brave face but the clenched jaw and glazed eyes were a good indication to Danae that he was in pain.

"I will give you a potion that will help you to sleep and I will come back again in the morning."

"When will you be able to leave sir?" Danae asked.

"The king has ordered all the ports closed until the investigation into what happened has been completed. When that will be I do not know so, for as long as I am here the king has asked that I attend his knight. Forgive me if I intrude upon your private apartments my lady." He said bowing low to Julia.

"No intrusion at all and our heart felt thanks that god was able to bring you to us in our moment of need." Julia replied graciously.

"Amen to that, those here who call themselves physicians are no better than butch…"

"Thank you Charmian, as usual you have made your point perfectly clear." Julia said with a smile.

The physician bowed low trying to hide his smile and departed closing the door quietly behind him.

In the meantime Tristan had been given his medicine and was already closing his eyes. The storm outside was growing worse by the hour and servants came in carrying more wood to stoke the fire. Soon afterwards an utterly exhausted Danae had bathed and eaten a light dinner with Julia and Charmian before heading towards Charmian's bed.

"Oh no you don't…" Charmian said marching up to Danae.

"You and Tristan share the one bed. You've done it before so it won't be objectionable now."

"I beg your pardon…"Danae stuttered.

"Well _I_'m not going to climb in next to him and I don't think he'd like waking up to Julia's face in the morning so off with you. I'm just as tired as the rest of you lot!" Charmian said and taking hold of Danae escorted her to the large bed where Tristan lay.

"I can't!" Danae croaked out.

"I'm a married woman for God's sake have you forgotten that?" Danae asked indignantly.

"Well if you're afraid of tales being carried, no one need know and as for Tristan compromising your virtue! Well, highly unlikely in the state he's in so stop your complaining and get you to bed or else sleep in the chair!" and with that Charmian strode off to help Julia and her self to get to bed clearly indicating that her patience had been more than tried to its limits.

The wind howled and set the shutters rattling against the lead paned glass. With a resigned sigh she lifted the covers and slipped in, making sure the sleeping man beside her hadn't been disturbed. Her feet were so cold and she could feel the heat from Tristan's body only inches away. Well, he was sleeping and if she were to get any sleep she'd have to warm up a bit. Slowly and carefully she inched her way closer until she lay next to him. Turning on her side she took a few moments to look at him as he slept. The potion had eased his pain and his sleep was more peaceful. Even his breathing had become stronger and steadier. Impulsively she reached out and caressed his cheek. She heard a small sigh escape his lips and he reached up to take her hand and tuck it into his own.

"Oh Tristan…how can I make myself forget what happened and forgive you because I can't stop loving you but I can't take you back even if I were free to do so…" She whispered before closing her eye and letting herself drift into sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In the king's study the knights had assembled, having washed and eaten.

"We'll hold court tomorrow and examine the evidence as well as those involved." Arthur said

"What are you thinking Arthur" Lancelot asked.

"Open and shut case to me as the more _learned _say" Bors said

"Aye" the other knights agreed.

"Aye," Lancelot agreed, but what punishment is to be meted out my lord king." He asked looking at Arthur.

Arthur looked at him for a moment before rising from his seat and walking over to the fireplace. He leaned his head against the mantle for a moment before turning slowly round.

"Exile." He said softly

Lancelot looked at him incredulously.

"Exile?" he repeated as if the word was foreign on his tongue. The other knights looked at each other. Flavius stood and walked over to Arthur.

"My lord, you must be jesting!" he said in a low voice.

"I will not execute anyone Flavius…I will send them back to Rome to their master under strong guard."

"Arthur, do not confuse mercy with weakness. This is not the moment to be merciful. It is the moment to strike hard and without pity. You must show both Pope and Emperor that any attack to your throne either openly or through deceit will be dealt with swiftly and decisively!"

Arthur looked around and saw unanimous agreement with Flavius among his knights.

"Very well, the punishment will be death…the first of this reign."

"Arthur, this country needs to stand united behind a strong king. You are only doing your duty to protect your people and this land." Gawain said in a quiet tone.

A high pitched shriek tore through the night's silence and within seconds Flavius was behind a tapestry while the other knights and the king flung the door open. Another scream was heard and another that led them to Titus' apartments. Throwing the door open Arthur, his knights and others whose sleep had been disturbed came rushing in to see a sobbing Livia huddled over the lifeless body of Titus, a dagger thrust through his heart.

"Livia what happened?" Arthur asked striding over and taking hold of the weeping woman.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face and her eyes glazed in shock.

"We had just finished eating and were preparing to go to sleep. He dismissed all the servants and asked me to sit with him for a moment and share a glass of wine. We were talking and he was distraught asking me to forgive him. I couldn't understand what he was talking about. He got up, came over to where I was sitting and kissing me on the forehead turned as if to make his way to the bed. I heard him stumble and reached out to help him to his feet, but I couldn't, he had fallen face down and when I turned him over I saw the dagger and screamed…" Livia broke into fresh sobs.

"Oh Titus what have you done?"

The knights looked at each other.

"My lady what forgiveness was he asking you for?" Arthur asked the weeping woman, taking her gently by the arms and lifting her to her feet.

"I don't' know, he was distraught, mumbling over and over that he had gambled and lost…I asked him what he meant but he continued to speak more to himself than to me. It was as if I weren't here. When he went quiet I thought he had calmed down. I didn't see him holding a dagger otherwise I would have realised what his intentions were. If I had I would have called out to the servants, I would have run to him to prevent him from taking his life, but I didn't…By the time I realised what had happened he was already dead.." Livia broke into fresh tears and covering her face once again bent over the body.

Arthur took her firmly by the arms and turned her away. By this time the servants had all arrived in their nightdresses shocked to see the lifeless body of their master in a pool of blood.

"Take Lady Livia into the next room. Send someone to the kitchens for something warm and the physician as well to give her something to calm down and sleep."

"Arthur, come and look." Lancelot motioned towards a box that lay open on Titus' desk. Hanging from several rolled up parchments was a small circular wax seal. Arthur lifted it and moving closer to the lit candle recognised Justinian's personal seal. Pulling the rolls out he counted seven and looking at Lancelot and the other knights tucked them under his arm.

"It seems we have more evidence to examine than we originally thought."

"Conveniently laid out for anyone to find…" Dagonet mused aloud.

"My thoughts exactly." Lancelot said nodding.

"Tell Livia's maids to move her to another room and I want every inch of these apartments searched."

"Don't think we'll find anything else." Bors said grimly.

"Livia no doubt took care of the evidence that she didn't want found."

Everyone looked at Bors.

"You really don't believe the _grieving widow_ in there do you?" He asked.

"No, but Titus may just may have left something behind she didn't know about. Anyway have a careful look and let me know. I'll be in my study." Arthur heaved a sigh and departed, leaving the knights to wait for Livia to be taken to her new quarters so they could begin their search.

"It's gonna be a long night lads…" Bors muttered, easing himself into a chair while Lancelot went to inform the maids.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Danae felt a warm hand caressing her face. She knew that touch and smiled as she leaned into the hand, taking in the masculine scent that enveloped her and made her feel warm and safe. Soft warm lips caressed her own before the kiss intensified. With a soft sigh she surrendered herself to the flood of emotion that swept through her. Ending the kiss, she opened her eyes and gazed up into Tristan's face and smiled.

"Are you in pain?" she asked him softly, reaching up and caressing his cheek.

He shook his head and leaning down kissed her once again gently before sitting up.

"Danae hand me that wooden box on Julia's table." He asked her.

She looked at him for a moment before slipping out of bed and padding barefoot over to the table, took the box and slipped next to Tristan again.

"Open it. You'll find two parchment rolls. One contains the seal of Demetrius, and another the seal of Justinian. Read Demetrius' first." Tristan lay back as if the effort of speaking was starting to strain him.

Danae took the first one out and unrolled it. It was the last will and testament of Demetrius. She looked up at Tristan.

"This is Demetrius' will…" she trailed off.

"Is it? Read on Danae." Tristan said looking at her.

Danae started reading it. It was familiar to her as she had read it so often in gratitude and remembrance of the man who had been the only father she had ever known but as she continued to read her eyes widened in surprise, surprise which turned to shock. It began as she remembered it but rather than continuing on to the paragraph that granted her her freedom, the terms of this will gave her to Justinian as his slave to be used and disposed of as he saw fit. As for his fortune, with the exception of a few bequests to close friends the bulk of it was given to his nephew Justinian. It was dated and sealed with Demetrius' own personal signet ring.

"I don't understand Tristan. This is not Demetrius' will." She said heatedly.

Tristan looked at her steadily for a moment.

"Prove it! Can you?"

"Of course I can! I have Demetrius' will as well as his signet ring. The men who witnessed the will still live and have borne written testimony that the will in my possession was given to me by Demetrius of his own free will."

"And you have this will and ring and witnesses? Here, In Britain. You can produce them upon request?" Tristan asked.

Danae frowned.

"The will and ring yes, but the witnesses…"

"…are in Constantinople."

"What about their written testimonies?" Tristan asked her

"Those I have here with me…"

"But again for them to be verified the witnesses must bring their own copies too. Correct?"

Danae nodded.

"And it would take at least two weeks for a messenger to reach them and perhaps another week for them to prepare for the journey and another two or three weeks for them to come here, if they ever reached this island at all, So many accidents can befall travellers who journey from one end of the empire to the other."

"Tristan this is absurd. You can't be suggesting…this will is a forgery!" Danae said angrily, "Surely you don't believe that I am Justinian's property!"

"No sweetling I don't." the endearment slipped out softly and brought back so many memories for Danae.

"Where are your personal papers Danae?" he asked

"Under lock and key."

"No they're not. At this moment they're in Arthur's safe keeping. While we were escorting the caravan Flavius found them and put them in Arthur's rooms, under lock and key with guards. Up until then they were in Justinian's possession."

Danae looked at him with a blank expression.

"Flavius was exiled. He left the island at least ten days ago…"

"No. He has never stopped serving Arthur. He was in hiding until last night when he returned here to the fort. Now, read the second roll."

Danae carefully unrolled the second parchment.

"Read it aloud Danae." Tristan asked her.

Danae looked at him and taking a deep breath started reading.

"I, Justinian Katakouzinas of Constantinople draw up this agreement of sale between myself and Gaius Catalus Drusus of Londinium on this the day of the feast of Saint John in the year 462 of our Lord. I swear under oath that the heterai known as Danae is my personal property and am her sole legal owner as she was bequeathed to me under the terms of my uncle's Will Demetrius Katakouzinas of Constantinople, a copy of which I sign and give as testimony and proof of my ownership of said heterai. The agreed price for her has been fixed at 100 gold dinari and once paid she becomes his sole possession to dispose, use and exploit as he deems fit with one exception. Should he choose to sell her I retain the right of approving who her next owner should be and for this reason I have set the price at 100 gold dinari rather that her true value which is greater. On this agreement of sale I affix my seal and upon payment of the agreed price my signature and thus relinquish all rights over the heterai that I may have had as her owner passing such rights to Gaius Catalus Drusus of Londinium."

Danae's face had turned ashen.

"Gaius Catalus Drusus of Londinium has signed the agreement. He is a wealthy businessman whose trade is slaves and who keeps an establishment in Londinium of heterai for the entertainment of his more distinguished guests. The only thing missing from this document is Justinian's signature as he has already put his personal seal on it." Tristan said quietly.

"You accused me time and again that I didn't trust you. It wasn't a question of trust Danae but a question of protecting you both physically and emotionally. If I had told you what would you have done?"

"I would have confronted Justinian!" she replied her eyes flashing.

"Hmm, and then what would have happened?"

"As a man of honour…"

"Danae you and Arthur are so alike! A man of honour? If he were, you would not be holding these papers in your hands right now!" Tristan shot back.

"He would have blackmailed you into agreeing or he would have sold you! That's the choice he would have given you. If you had agreed to go along with his plan you would have become his accomplice and your innocence would have been compromised and if you had not you would have been sold to be used as Gaius saw fit or if you turned out to be unruly and stubborn sold to another man and possibly taken out of the country. The Empire is large and where would those who loved you have found you. In any case, even if Julia had been able to procure the witnesses and papers and by the time they got here and your case had been heard you would have been destroyed and I would have lost you. How long would you have been able to live like a true heterai?" he looked at her closely.

"I couldn't…" she said softly.

"The agreement specifically says that Justinian retains the right to approve of your next owner should Gaius sell you. Do you think he would have approved of my buying you? Would you have agreed to this?"

Danae's eyes filled with tears of frustration and she shook her head.

"What would you have done? Answer me Danae!"

She looked down into his eyes before slowly answering.

"I would probably have taken my life."

"Again, I would have lost you…so I had no choice when Justinian came to me and told me that I had to give you up of my own free will and in such a way that you would scorn me and turn to him…." Tristan looked at her reaching out to caress her face.

"The agreement was that I would be given both these documents on the night of your marriage. At least he held his part of the bargain, and anyways, after his marriage to you they were meaningless for him, but at least they were in my possession. You would at least have been safe for a little longer and under Arthur's eye and my protection…as much as I could protect you…"

He trailed off looking away from her.

"Something went wrong. I was expecting you and Arthur to be attacked. Not once did I think someone would attack me. When I fell all I could think of was that I had failed you…"

Danae looked at Tristan before turning away from him.

"Why do you turn away from me Danae?" he asked her in a choked voice.

"My life is not my own and I have no say over my destiny do I? What a fool to think I did. I feel so ashamed of how I behaved towards you that I cannot bear to look into your eyes…"

Tristan reached out and took her by the shoulders, lifting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"No, you must not feel shame. I was the one who hurt you and left you, you never wavered in your love for me. Do you think I didn't see how you struggled and the hurt you felt when I first turned from you? It tore me apart but at least I knew you were safe. I…I have never loved a woman as I love you Danae and you will never know how many times I wanted to pull you towards me and take you away, but I had Arthur and the men and their women and children that I have come to love as well and whom I could not betray or abandon."

"Oh Tristan forgive me…"

Roughly Tristan pulled her into his arms and held her tightly closing his eyes and sending up a silent prayer of thanks to the gods of his childhood that had been forgotten and neglected by him.

"My lady, from me never ask for forgiveness, simply know that the vow of love I made to you in my heart I never broke…and even though you married Justinian, I am grateful that …" he whispered feeling her arms tighten around his waist as she leaned into his embrace.

"I was hurt and I was angry, but I never stopped loving you. I couldn't bear to be touched by another man even Justinian after the love we had shared together…" she whispered pulling away and looking into his eyes before pulling him gently towards her and kissing him deeply.

Ending the kiss she leaned back so she could see his face.

"What happens now Tristan?"

"There will be an investigation and a trial…" he said softly "And when it's over we will continue with our lives…" he said smiling down at her.

"And my husband?" Danae whispered.

"I am not free Tristan…"


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! Thank you for your reviews and your patience! I would have given up on the story a long time ago! Anyway here's the next chapter and I should have 28 up by week's end. Promise!

The Lady Livia was lying on her bed in the new apartments she had been assigned. She smiled and stretched languidly . Gods but she was relieved to be rid of Titus at last. She knew that in the fray he would tuck tail and run and that was exactly what he had done. It was good fortune that Arthur hadn't ordered him to be detained in separate quarters from her because he would have confessed everything at the first opportunity. He always was a coward. She had despised him from the first moment she had laid eyes on him.

Turning on her stomach she rested her chin on her hands. What, she wondered, would happen now? Titus was dead and Justinian was being held under arrest in his quarters.

She didn't know if Tristan had survived his wounds nor where that little whore Danae was. Well father so much for your plotting! Let's see how your legate will deal with this turn of events. Her father, His holiness, would not be pleased at all. She laughed softly. So much for his and the emperor's schemes to bring Britain under their control. If the plot had succeeded then she would have married Justinian and become . the new queen of Britain, but now what were her options. No doubt, the legate would see that she was taken back to Rome where a new political match, advantageous to her father, would be arranged. Another husband not of her choosing…Her mind turned to Tristan. He was, after all, a high ranking knight in Arthur's service and no doubt he would be able to convince Arthur of his innocence in the plot. After all, there was no written evidence to incriminate him as far as she knew and she knew Tristan well enough to know he could protect himself and his interests.

Tristan wasn't such a bad choice and besides, he was the only man that had ever made her burn with insatiable passion…she sat up quickly and called out to her servant.

"Go and find out what happened to the knight Tristan and be quick about it!" she said turning her back and rummaging through her coffer. She pulled out a dark blue velvet gown. Going over to her mirror she brushed her hair letting it cascade down her back.

The door opened and the servant entered.

"My Lady, the knight Tristan is recovering in Lady Julia's apartments. He was attended to by the physician and is well."

"Julia's apartments?" Livia asked sharply.

The servant nodded

"And who is tending him" she asked.

"Danae my Lady." she whispered taking a step closer.

"There's no need to whisper girl, there is no one else here!" Livia snapped.

"Forgive me Lady, but…"

"But what?"

The girl fidgeted with her apron.

"Go on! I have no patience this morning!"

"The whole fort is talking about how Lord Justinian tried to kill his wife and that she was saved at the last moment! Thankfully she was not hurt, only frightened, so it's understandable that she wouldn't be anywhere near her husband but to be in the same quarters with her old lover…" the girl trailed off seeing the colour heightening in her mistress' face.

"Forgive me, I was too forward…" she whispered but Livia wasn't paying any attention to her. She had gone over to her cloak and throwing it over her shoulders left the room leaving the servant with her mouth open.

***************************************************************

In another part of the fort Justinian paced up and down his room like a caged animal.

Someone had betrayed him but he couldn't imagine who it could have been. The papal legate had just as much to lose as he did. It could only have been that fool Titus. Livia had warned him again and again that he could not be counted on but he was certain that given the right amount he would have stabbed the emperor himself. Tristan perhaps? After all, he had given him the forged papers and he could have had a change of heart. If that had happened then Livia had failed him, unless…unless Livia had decided on a different course for herself. Could that woman have been so taken by Tristan that she would give up the chance of being queen, even of this little backwards island? Well whoever it had been he would find out soon enough. He had the pope's own assurance that should the plot fail and he returned to Rome or Constantinople he would still have the Pope and Emperor's protection and patronage. He had his wealth and property and Danae…Justinian scowled. Danae, his wife…and Arthur's sister.

Perhaps in time, if Arthur failed to have an heir, then he, Justinian might….he put that thought aside for now. He had more important things to attend to, like bringing his wife to heel. He was growing impatient with her. She should be with him…where she spent the night he had no idea but he would have to remind her that apart from being Arthur's sister she was first and foremost his wife! She belonged to him, she was his posession and it was his god given right to treat her as he saw fit or felt. If Arthur so much as dared to hold him accountable for what happened in the forest he would quickly put that arrogant half wit in his place. God! To think that Arthur was king and not someone who had real leadership qualities. The injust of it! Well, as things turned out, living with Danae wouldn't be such a burden. At least he had been able to get rid of his first wife who was totally useless to him. Where was she? Justinian clenched his fists. With her brother no doubt or Julia..or perhaps Tristan? That dog should have died on the field. Another of life's little injustices he would have to put to right. Well, perhaps if she had spent the night with Tristan something might come out of it. A good lever to force on Arthur. After all, adultery was not only a sin but a crime. He could, as was his husbandly right, denounce her and demand the death penalty. How much would Arthur concede to him to save his little sister?

His thoughts darted here and there. His arrongance would not allow him to admit defeat. He had been kept under guard from the first moment he was brought to the fort and he knew nothing. He walked over to the table and poured himself a goblet of wine. He had to find a way to communicate with Livia or the Papal Legate. Titus was a fool and he would be wasting his time trying to find a way to speak to him. He was probably at this moment with Arthur spilling his guts out to him in the hope that he would be granted clemency. Well, Justinian wouldn't be surprised if that was how it all end. Arhtur may have led his men in battle and killed others to defend what he believed in, but to put a man to death. Justinian smiled. He didn't' have the stomach to sign the death warrant…


	28. Chapter 28

After their morning discussion Danae has sent the servant to bring them freshly baked bread, fruit and wine from the kitchens. Charmian and Julia were dressed and after coming in to check on Tristan's condition discreetly returned to the next room. The servants returned and left their trays on the table. After Danae took one to the two women in the next room she settled herself next to Tristan to eat. They were silent after the early morning conversation, neither ne knowing what t say to the other. It was Danae who finally plucked up her courage.

"Tristan, when Justinian is tried…after everything has been restored….will there be anything left for us to share?"

Tristan looked at her and drew her close.

"The rest of our lives….unless my Lady objects…?"

Danae pulled away and looked int his warm amber eyes. Smiling she shook her head.

"I have no objection, but what of the Lady Livia?"

Tristan sighed. How to explain to Danae why he went back to Livia.

"Livia was the only woman wh wuld have made you turn to Justinian." Tristan said slowly.

Danae worried her bottom lip. She knew she had no right t question him or be angry after all that Tristan had done for her but…jealously ate away at her heart, jealousy and insecurity.

"Surely you must care a little for her after all you've shared, even before I came here…"

Tristan looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I could ask the same thing of you about Justinian."

"Yes, but you know nothing happened between him and I when we ended, even though I had married him, but with you and Livia…" Danae trailed off ashamed at how she felt but unable to help herself.

Tristan loked at her, not knowing what to say…

"Men are different!" A voice was heard from the next room followed by a stiffled chuckle.

"Charmian you're eavesdropping!" Danae said irritably.

"I am doing nothing of the kind. It's not my fault I'm sitting next to the door and I have nothing to do!"

Before Danae could answer her, a soft knock was heard on the door.

"It's probably the physician come to check on Tristan." Danae said and slipping off the bed went to open the door.

"I wasn't expecting to find you here Danae!"The shocked voice of Livia was heard.

Danae looked at her coldly.

"I mean after what happened and Justinian being arrested. I would have thought you would be with your husband…" she said looking at her just as coldly.

"Where I should or should not be is no concern of yours Livia." Danae replied lifting her head.

"What is it you want?"

Livia looked at Danae and smiling burshed past her.

"Why to see Tristan of course! I would have come earlier but the sudden death of my husband prevented me."

Julia and Charmian, hearing Livia's voice had come into the room and were listening to the exchange between the two women.

"Sudden death?" Charmian said looking at the younger woman.

Livia let out a dramatic sigh.

"He couldn't bear the shame of what he did and last night he did the only honorable act he could and took his own life…"

The room fell silent. Tristan looked at Livia with narrowed eyes. Julia was the first to compose herself.

"Our condolences for your loss my dear…"she said to Livia.

"Yes, well he was an aristocrat after all and he would never have allowed himself to be tried and executed like a common criminal."Livia replied.

"So he was the one behind the plot to murder half the fort was he?"Charmian asked blandly.

Livia looked at her. It was clear that she was making an effort the keep her temper under control.

"You let your servant have to free a mouth Julia dear! I would have cut her tongue out if she were mine!"

"Yes, well I'm not and I still can't believe that Titus so quickly confessed. I suppose that means poor old Titus will bear the brunt and his accomplises will be let off…"

"Are you suggesting that he had accomplices, servant?" Livia asked her eyes narrowing.

"Well, he didn't have the wits or the brass to attempt so many assassinations on his own." Charmian shot back.

"No doubt they will examine his closest servants and we shall all find out what exactly happened, but really Lady Julia, will you allow this servant to interrogate me as if she were my equal?"

"Charmian has been with me with so long that I don't consider her a servant but rather a friend." Julia said smiling at Livia.

Livia suppressed a sigh, that she was reduced to associating with servants, slaves and former hetaeras, no matter how wealther the latter were, gaulled her.

"Nonetheless, I would like to speak to Tristan alone." Livia announced imperiously.

"In view of your recent widowhood Lady Livia I don't think that it would be so appropriate for a woman of your rank to remain closeted with a knight and unchaperoned." Charmian said sweetly.

"Look to your own charge servant. I, at least am a widow, she on the other hand still has a husband alive and under arrest. I would have thought her place would have been with him!" Livia said heatedly pointing a finger at Danae.

"And besides, my relationship with Tristan was well known throughout the court long before the demise of my husband." Livia said acidly.

"That he didn't beat you for it often made me wonder why?"Charmian said no longer able to contain herself.

"Charmian bring our cloaks and let us go to the main hall and see if there is anything we can do for Guivenvere." Julia interrupted. Clearly Livia was going to speak with Tristan and Julia did not want Charmian brawling with that woman.

Danae looked at Tristan who merely gave her a soft smile and nodded as if in agreement with Julia. Charmian returned and throwing one last look at Tristan opened the door, but not before seeing Livia who smiled triumphantly at her.

When the door had closed Danae and Charmian both turned to Julia.

"I will not have you fighting over a man with that woman like two peasants fighting over a fish in the fish market."Julia said not allowing Danae the chance to protest.

"But what if she…?"Danae whispered.

Julia looked at her and shook her head.

"All my life I was a hetaera. Some of the finest men of my time fought and paid dearly to keep me. They showered me with gold, silks, houses, servants. Only the finest and most expensive was worthy of me but…" Julia said quietly, "Not one man had ever given me what Tristan has given you."

"Pain, misery and uncertainty?" Danae said scornfully.

"Love, respect and yesterday he willingly would have laid his life down to save your own. For a man such as Tristan that is everything any woman can ever aspire to ever have as her companion."


	29. Chapter 29

First of I'd like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! And a thank you for being so patient with me and this story! Almost at the end….but not quite yet!

When the door had closed behind the departing women, Livia turned to look at Tristan. She took a step closer and smiled.

"Tristan! Oh my love I was so worried when I heard you were wounded I felt such anguish that I couldn't be at your side from the first moment you needed me…" Her eyes filled with tears.

Tristan sat up slowly, wincing at the pain that shot through his side, to look at her

What was her game now? Flavius had made sure she has been closely watched these weeks past and Tristan knew she was involved in the plot, but not to what extent. That she wanted to be rid of her husband was certain but she couldn't understand where he fit it to the plot with her. She was fully capable of having encouraged Titus to act with Justinian hoping to be rid of him, and now that Titus was dead what did she want here? Surely she didn't love him. Livia only loved herself. Tristan eyed her cautiously not knowing how to respond.

"Titus'suicide was horrific…being left alone, when all I wanted was the safety and comfort of your arms…"

"Livia…don't…"Tristan said quietly.

Livia looked at him and her eyes filled with tears again, spilling down her cheeks.

"Don't what? Tell you how I feel? Is that so wrong Tristan? After everything we have been to each other, after everything we….I have endured?"

"What have you endured Livia?" Tristan asked her quietly

"What have I endured? You dare to ask me that? The knowledge that everyone at this court knew that was your lover, betraying my noble husband for love of you…Then, bearing the humiliation of your rejection for that….woman. But I took you back the moment you sought me out again, Just for you and the love I feel for you!"

"For love of me!"Tristan scoffed.

"Yes! For love of you! You Tristan! Your arrogance, your aloofness, the fear you inspire in other men and the quiet power you exert over them. So different from Titus. You have the qualities of nobilitity despite your low birth and humble background. A man who can seize power and hold it. My equal in everything but the rank our birth gave us. In this new court you can easily become Arthur's first knight and most trusted advisor!" Livia rushed on her eyes blazing.

"Livia, I am one of Arthur's knights. I don't care to be anything else.

Livia smiled and walked over to where Tristan was propped up against the pillows.

"So modest my love! That is what I have always truly treasured in you. With me by your side as your wife…"

"As my wife!" Tristan cut her off "Livia, I suggest you calm yourself!"

"Calm myself?"Livia repeated.

"Livia, let us be frank with one another. We were together because we liked fucking each other, nothing more, nothing less. Marriage was never, _never _any part of what we had. The relationship had no future."

"No future while Titus lived. Now he's dead and I'm free to marry once again."Livia said slowly.

Tristan sat there looking at her intently, stunned. She couldn't be serious. Livia was Livia, she would always take the best option available to her. Tristan could hardly believe that he was her best option and besides, he loved Danae. That was the woman he wanted to marry. He had never considered marriage with any other woman before he had met her and he was certain that he would never marry anyone else. That Danae felt the same and was willing to take him back after this nightmare made his heart almost burst from happiness. Tristan, who for as long as he could remember himself, only felt alive on the battlefield now had a life so different from his old one before him. He would not jeopordise that for all the wealth and titles this world could give him.

Tristan shook his head.

"Livia you and I will never be. Accept this and leave me in peace. It was mutually…satisfying for both of us but it's now over." Tristan said looking at her intently.

Livia looked at him her eyes clouding for a moment, just one moment before they cleared.

"I see…and this is your final word on our relationship?" she said quietly.

Tristan nodded his head.

"I would be lying if I said that I hope you and Danae will be happy together. But then of course you would know that…" Livia trailed off.

Tristan looked at her and for the first time felt gratitude towards her.

"Of course. Arthur is King of this land and Justinian has tried to overthrow him…" Tristan said quietly.

"And what makes you so sure that Danae will be free of him?"

Tristan looked at her.

"Livia whether Danae is free or not does means nothing to me. That she and I live together is what matters, that is all." He smiled ruefully

"I would think that you know me well enough at least to understand that I don't care for…formalities and status."

Livia smiled at him

"What will happen to you Livia?" Tristan asked quietly

"Oh no doubt something will come up for me…after all I am not without means…" she replied.

Tristan looked at her. She stood quietly smiling at him and he sighed with relief. She wasn't such a bad woman after all….

"I do wish you happiness Livia…."Tristan said quietly.

"And I you." She bent her head and kissed him lightly before turning and leaving his room.

Tristan leaned back against his pillows. Gods he was happy. He really didn't expect to be rid of Livia so easily. He closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Danae the news….

* * *

Livia entered her room and flung her cape at her startled maid.

"Get out!" she screamed and threw a goblet at the girl who bolted for the door.

"Think woman, think!" she said to herself.

If Tristan thought he would be rid of her so easily he was wrong! But then men were so stupid and gullible.

She sat at her desk and leaned back into her chair. Tristan stirred her blood. He was the only man who had made her blood race. How she missed the feel of him, his arrogance, the sheer power of his presence.

"Tell me Livia, are you really in love with that man?" a quiet voice was heard from the doorway of her bedchamber.

She swung around.

"What are you doing here? She asked irritated.

"I came to speak to you and had you not kicked your maid out so quickly she would have announced my presence." The papal legate said smiling, his arms crossed against his chest.

"But you didn't answer my question Livia…"

"Nor do I intend to!" she snapped.

"Your father would want to know. He is after all a man who does allow his….assets to lie unused."

"This time I am free to do as I wish!" she said dismissively.

"On condition that we get off of this island alive…" he said quietly.

"Neither you nor I have anything to worry about Legate so why fret?"

"I've had word from your father. He is most concerned about the turn of events here and feels his interests are in jeopardy. He needs someone here in King Arthur's court. He suggests that as a gesture of good will that Justinian be tried and if need be executed and that a marriage be arranged between his beloved daughter Livia with one of Arthur's knights."

Livia smiled.

"Always the loving father…."

"Yes, and since there is a pre-existing bond between you and one of the knights…."

"That bond is over Legate…." Livia said slowly eyeing the man warily.

"I cannot believe my Lady will relinquish her rights so easily…."

"The only thing I relinquish is being my father's pawn. This time I choose." She said flatly

The legate looked at the woman in the chair. So much like her father… the same stubbornness and ambition but above all a cunningness that always served their personal interests and furthered their wealth and status.

"As my Lady wishes, but if I may suggest…."

Livia looked at him.

"Don't be too hasty. The game is still in play and we all have much to loose….and gain."

He bowed low and left her.

Livia stared into the dancing flames of the fire while the wind howled outside. Another snow storm was in full force and matched the storm that was brewing within her.

She sat up and pulled a piece of parchment. Taking a quiver, she slowly dipped it into the ink pot. Biting her lower lip she paused for a moment before writing her note. When it was finished she folded it up and going over to her chest took out a heavy purse. Summoning her most trusted man servant she gave him both with quick instructions. When the man left she sat down and looking once again into the fire of the flames poured a goblet of wine and waited….


End file.
